


Lux's Curiosity

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: League University AU [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deep tongue action, Double Dicks, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Futanari, Porn With Plot, Sex, Use of a snake body, Vaginal Sex, light bondage?, lots of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 54,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Lux has seen Cass around campus before - she's so noticeable it's hard not to. The funny thing is, Lux has never actually talked to her before, which is a real shame, because she's exotic and pretty, and Evelynn speaks highly of her. Sure, it doesn't seem like she has a lot of friends, and she tends to get up to... lewd activities, but Lux doesn't mind.It helps that she's single, too.
Relationships: Cassiopeia Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Series: League University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	1. At the Clubroom

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by JSDP over on HentaiFoundry.

* * *

  
Luxanna Crownguard had seen Cassiopeia Du Couteau around before, of course, but mostly always in passing. It was really hard not to notice her, really, given her unique snake-body and considerable size. Heck, even if Lux had never seen her in person she’d still have heard of her, as her parties were well-regarded and particularly infamous around campus - it was hard to find someone that _hadn’t_ heard of her, in fact. Granted, the events she organized were rather niche and not really Lux’s style, but they were considered the benchmark to which all other campus parties were measured by, and that ensured that her name was, at least, known.  
  
  
But other than that, Lux knew little to nothing. Other than passing her in the hustle-and-bustle between classes or seeing her in the late morning lounging on the quad’s sun-kissed rocks, she didn’t see her all that much. Cassiopeia was noticeable and memorable for her appearance, but she was a far cry from a public figure, much unlike Lux. It was a rare occasion where Lux was alone in public, either surrounded by friends or people who desired to be her friend, and that was, perhaps, the first time Lux _really_ thought about the snake-woman; _surely,_ she thought, _someone of her popularity would have groups of people around her?_  
  
  
She didn’t, really. There were times when she was with gaggles of overly flirtatious girls, the kinds that Lux would wearily keep her distance from, but the lamia would never be with the same ones more than once. Other times she’d see her at the local cafe or the library, lounging about in the centre of a group and relaying information like she was holding court; on those times, Lux assumed she was organizing one of those infamous parties. Other than that? Cassiopeia was mysteriously absent from campus, never taking lunch outside of her secretive clubroom nor doing something as simple as hanging out with friends.  
  
  
Her clubroom was another thing that aroused Lux’s attention. She’d never given it much thought, but club activities, budget, and basic approval for various spaces and events all went under her authority, and she never actually recalled seeing anything for Cass’ club. Sure, it might have been before her time, and Cassiopeia’s family was certainly influential enough to let her skip a bunch of lines, but it was curious. At the very least she wanted to dote her T’s and cross her I’s and get the mysterious club down on paper, but it was hardly a pressing concern and so had been left aside.   
  
  
Lux, after all, had a bunch of stuff on her plate already. Between dealing with her overprotective brother and his inane attempts to hook her up with Jarvan, her own slipping grades - She’d gotten an _eighty-one_ last semester! - her increasingly more difficult modeling classes, and her parents’ disapproval over said modeling classes, she didn’t have much time for anything else. She wished she did, though; she wished she didn’t have the Crownguard name on her shoulders, urging her towards a predestined path, or a family so concerned with nobility. She wondered often how it’d feel to be average, to go out to a party with friends or… or have a girlfriend.  
  
  
And so she put aside her thoughts of Cassiopeia and her borderline-illegal clubroom in the same place she put down the rest of her thoughts and ideas: her notebook. The pages of the little book were lined with hastily-scrawled notes and half-formed ideas, things she wanted to remember or those she wanted to act on in the future. Some called her scattered and simple, but the calculated observations contained inside the unassuming little book indicated the opposite; for her supposed simplicity and naivete people were loose with their tongues, and Lux picked up on a _lot._ It also had a lot of physics notes, because Lux really hated Physics 112 and she couldn’t remember that stuff for her life.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lux very much enjoyed modelling. She knew her family wasn’t as approving of her chosen path, ‘hardly dignified for a Demacian noble’, they said, but she loved it. The ability to dress up in all manners of clothing, from the daring and racy to the cute and adorable, and then parade it off on a runway or in a photoshoot…. There were few things she found more liberating and releasing. She could pull off a photoshoot as a magical girl just as well as she could stride in an elegant, foreign dress; she just knew how to make clothes _work_ like an artist could with paint, and could assume the personality that came with her various outfits like an actress.   
  
  
By now, she had enough by now to fill a closet the size of the average student dorm room - much to Garen’s constant chagrin. She knew she wasn’t the same as the other models in her class, or any of the real professionals they brought in to teach and speak. They said that she didn’t take it as seriously as she should, though she had outstanding talent; that if she concentrated on one aspect, she’d go above and beyond. Lux didn’t want to, though, and she was fine with that. She wanted to sample everything she could and, most of all, enjoy a normal school life, like every other student commoner.  
  
  
Evelynn was much the same, or so Lux had gathered. She, too, had the sort of effortless talent that Lux possessed and everyone seemed to fawn over, and remained just as uncommitted as the younger girl. For her, it seemed more like a pastime, in all honesty, as she was far more interested in her dance classes and idol group. She did so many things that it boggled Lux’s mind that someone could handle so much - heck, she was even the co-founder of a _tango_ class, of all things. Lux looked up to her, in a way, and she liked to think of them as good friends. Maybe not the closest, but they were friendly and worked well together, and were consistently assigned as partners - and best of all, Evelynn never needed any pretense to speak with her.   
  
  
She was better suited for the racier side of things, in Lux’s opinion. Her body was like the womanly ideal, composed of perfect hourglass curves that weren’t over-abundant in any one section, and Lux had heard her described as a walking wet-dream. She supposed there was some truth to it, as she’d gotten enough eyefuls of Evelynn’s body to get a very good idea of it. It made sense why she’d gravitate to lingerie shoots and underwear modeling, as her curves just filled it all out so well that Lux marvelled at it. Not that Lux was shy of her own body, of course, but she was slender and small, with slight curves that looked good on her tiny frame but were insignificant next to Evelynn.   
  
  
That didn’t stop Evelynn from pulling Lux into those scandalous photo shoots with her, and while Lux was comfortable enough with her own body to dress up in cutesy lingerie and slide up beside the curvier woman, it did feel awkwardly intimate. The photographers loved it, of course, citing their complementary body types and complexions, and Lux knew it would all go great in her portfolio regardless - but it wasn’t the kind of thing she wanted getting back to the general student population or, worse, her brother.   
  
  
She said her good-byes to the few girls still modeling for their teacher and moved to the changing rooms, pulling off her get-up the moment she pushed through the door. She hurried off to her section and began to change with quick, efficient movements, undressing and redressing in the shortest amount of time possible. Even though she was comfortable with her body and liked her look, she was Demacian through and through, and that conservative nature was innately ingrained inside her. Everything went into her bag in short order with the exception of the day’s outfit, which went on to a hanger for tomorrow. The first thing she did before anything else, though, was to ensure that her notebook was in the exact place she’d left it, still closed by the looping pink string.  
  
  
“Finished, Lux?” Evelynn drawled, lazily lounging on a comfy bean-bag chair arranged in a section of the room designated as a rest area. She was wearing the lingerie from her last walk, not yet troubling herself to change into her next outfit. She still had some time to go, as her stuff was always the latest out of everyone - potentially to limit the amount of oglers - and she didn’t seem to mind. To Lux’s credit, she only blushed a little bit at the sight of her scantily-clad body; no matter how many times she was pressed against it with cameras flashing around her, it was hard to get used to the sight of a near-naked woman lying on her side.  
  
  
“Yup,” Lux said cheerily, adjusting her blouse. She forewent the little necktie that completed the uniform, knowing that she would head straight home anyways and no teachers would be about to bother her. “I got to try that spellthief outfit today! It’s _super_ cute.”  
  
  
“I’m sure it is.” Evelynn always spoke in a silky, rolling tone that was positively seductive, and it was difficult to get used to in common conversation. “Maybe I should try yours on, see how it works.”  
  
  
Lux laughed amicably. She ran a brush through her hair, straightening it out and working at the few tangles that had collected in her mad fit of changing. “I’m not really sure it would fit, Eve.”  
  
  
“It would still cover more skin than this,” she responded, pulling at the multiple lacy straps that hugged her hips and secured the red undergarments in place. “It chafes horribly, too. Whoever made this deserves to get skinned.”  
  
  
“Skinned, as in…?”  
  
  
“Flayed. Alive, preferably.”  
  
  
There was also Evelynn’s sense of humor to work with, too. “That’s… kinda grim, Eve.”  
  
  
Evelynn sighed and waved her hand. “What’s ‘kinda grim’ is how badly this will mark my skin.”  
  
  
Lux pursed her lips. She placed her brush into a pocket of her bag, right beside her make-up brushes. All of her bag was sectioned off for all of her various supplies - makeup, eyeliner, lipstick, brushes and combs and other things besides - so that everything fit neatly in the minimum amount of space, and was properly organized for ease of use. “You _could_ just take it off.”  
  
  
Evelynn popped her lips in mock horror. “My, Lux, are you telling me to strip? How _suggestive -_ ”  
  
  
“No,” Lux deadpanned. “Just, no.”  
  
  
“Telling me to put on some clothes, then?” She sighed as if deep in a relaxing thought. “The last man -”  
  
  
“You are incorrigible,” Lux said, a smile on her lips. She continued packing for another long minute before zipping up her bag and leaving it to rest on the countertop. “Hey, Eve, why don’t you do one of the magical girl posters with me? Honestly, I think you’d make an awesome addition.”  
  
  
“I don’t _do_ magical girls, Lux. Now, if you want me to cosplay as a succubus, well…”  
  
  
“No, really,” Lux urged, and took a few steps over to where the blue-skinned girl lounged. “Like, Syndra works it really well, you know, and she does this - this kinda dark look, like she’s secretly evil? I think you’d _nail_ it.”  
  
  
Evelynn hummed briefly, a deep and throaty sound that wouldn’t have been out of place at one of Cass’ infamous parties. “Oh, I’d like to nail -”  
  
  
“In-corr-igible,” Lux repeated adamantly, and Evelynn barked out a short laugh.   
  
  
“Well, I’ll do that if you do a swimsuit calendar with me,” Evelynn hummed, and smirked when Lux raised a sculpted, golden eyebrow. “It’ll be a bunch of different girls per month, and Cass had the wonderful idea of selling it as a fundraiser -”  
  
  
“I, uh, don’t think that’s a great idea,” Lux interrupted. She shifted from foot to foot, her smile faltering on her lips. “You know, my brother and all…”  
  
  
Evelynn blinked and looked off to the side. “Ah, right. I forgot.”  
  
“And, you know, I love doing shoots with you,” Lux gushed emphatically, hands held together in front of her chest, “and it’s not because I don’t want to, but, well, that’s a bit public for… for now.”  
  
  
“No, I understand.” Evelynn inclined her head and shifted in her seat so that her upper body was propped up, a position that had her right breast squish and rise up against her outstretched arm. “I know how he is. I’ve dealt with him trying to stop our parties for long enough, at least, to get a grasp on his personality. I don’t envy you.”  
  
  
Lux shrugged. “Oh, he’s not bad; but overbearing, sure.”  
  
  
“Eh,” Evelynn hummed and shrugged, clearly not agreeing with Lux’s statement but not willing to argue the point.   
  
  
Lux pursed her lips and cocked her head, thinking. “Cassiopeia does fundraisers?”   
  
  
She didn’t recall seeing the snake-girl ever do something like that, and she was pretty sure she’d have noticed… plus, fundraising activities needed to go through the student council, and Lux was pretty sure she’d have remembered that. At the very least she’d have written it down, but she noted with some annoyance that there was no way she could do that in front of Evelynn. The girl would either tease her or, worse still, _read_ it, and some of the more… scandalous stuff written on those pages was decidedly not for the eyes of others.  
  
  
Evelynn nodded while idly holding her hand up to the light, examining her nails. There was never a point where Evelynn would just sit back and relax; she was overly-fixated on her appearance, and made sure that it was always immaculate. To her credit, it really was. “Sometimes, yes. Stuff for parties and venues, you understand.”  
  
  
Lux nodded vaguely. “Parties… she does those a lot, huh?”  
  
  
“Yep,” said Evelynn, holding the syllables in her mouth. She glanced at Lux out of the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Never been, Lux?”  
  
  
“Oh, no. Maybe not my style - not if I was going alone, at least.”  
  
  
Evelyn smirked and clapped her hands. “Well, that’s that. Let’s find you a girlfriend, Lux, and we’re set.”  
  
  
The blonde laughed under her breath. “How do you know I like -”  
  
  
“Because I know,” Evelynn deadpanned, “and you’re blatantly obvious.”  
  
  
Lux bowed her head, conceding the point. “About Cassiopeia, though… Now that you mentioned her and parties, I was just thinking it’s a little… odd?”  
  
  
“Odd?” Eve’s words were careful and precise, with none of her seductive drawl, and it was just enough to remind Lux as to why Evelynn was as feared as she was loved across campus.   
  
  
“I mean,” Lux was quick to explain, “that I don’t see her _out_ all that often. She seems kinda… introverted?”  
  
  
Eve looked at her with amused incredulity. “Introverted? No, Cass if _far_ from that.”  
  
  
“I mean, she acts kinda like Syndra,” Lux pointed out, “and Syndra really likes being alone, right?”  
  
  
“Syndra is a bitch,” Evelynn pointed out, and Lux let out a hesitant titter and tried not to cringe at her friend’s crass words. She settled for shrugging half-heartedly, neither disagreeing nor agreeing.  
  
  
Lux put her hand on her chin. “Well, I guess it would be weird for an introvert to host so many parties… but why does Cassiopeia no-”  
  
  
“-Just call her Cass, please,” Eve interrupted, “It’s far easier to listen to.”  
  
  
“...I can’t?”  
  
  
Evelynn’s head slumped in that no-nonsense way. “Why?”  
  
  
“She hasn’t given me permission to use her nickname.”  
  
  
“Not how that works, but okay.” Evelynn rolled her eyes. Lux figured that she was used to her peculiarities by now not to challenge her, but she kept her annoyance known and flicked her hand. “What were you..?”  
  
  
Lux twitched her mouth. “Right, uh. Why’s she alone all the time?”  
  
  
“Not _all_ the time,” Eve chuckled under her breath, and Lux held up a hand.  
  
  
“She’s only out on the quad when the sun’s up, once a day - I see her from the library, I know - she orders food from that _super_ expensive Shuriman place that I can’t pronounce at the same time I do, but it’s always to-go, and she’s always at her clubroom with the door locked.” Lux put her hand down. “And when she’s not alone she’s at one of, ah, _those_ hotels, so…”  
  
  
Evelynn looked at her for a long moment. “Luxanna, it does sound a tad like you’re stalking.”  
Lux shook her head. “No, I’m not. I mean, I can’t help but not notice her, you know? She’s very noticeable.”  
  
  
“Fine, I concede the point.” Evelynn drummed the flats of her fingers against her flat stomach. “She just doesn’t have many friends to be with, and those that approach her aren't interested in that sort of thing. I’d imagine it’d make one…”  
  
  
She trailed off, thinking of a word, but Lux was ready with a, “world-weary?”  
  
  
“Something like that, maybe.” Evelynn stared at Lux with her sharp, piercing eyes. “Why the sudden curiosity, anyways?”  
  
  
Lux tapped her foot against the ground. “Not sure. I just kinda sprang to mind. I’ve totally noticed her before, and it’s always been odd that someone like her doesn’t have a ton of friends, right?”  
  
  
“Cass’ looks don’t make that easy, I think.”  
  
  
Lux nodded sagely. “Being that pretty is probably intimidating, yeah. Like, it took Ashe literal ages to get a gir-”  
  
  
Evelynn let out a huff and put her hand to her temple. “Not what I was referring to, Lux.”  
  
  
“Ah, oh, sorry.” Lux smiled shyly. “You meant the snake-parts, of course - but that just makes her exotic!”  
  
  
She nodded hesitantly. “I suppose so, yes, but that’s not how others see it.”  
  
  
Lux supposed that it _was_ kind of unnerving, if one was interested in just her body. Her lips curved downward as the sad implications of the thoughts set roots down in her mind. “...She doesn’t have a lot of friends, does she?”   
  
  
Evelynn shrugged, and Lux took the hint.   
  
  
“...Okay, so would she be averse to having someone show up and talk to her?”  
  
  
“I imagine she’d be wary of their motives, maybe, but no, she wouldn’t.”  
  
  
Lux nodded her head a few times more than necessary and slapped her fist into her palm. “It’s decided, then. I’m going to go talk to her!”  
  
  
Evelynn was silent for a suspiciously long pause. “Lux, I’m sure you know the kind of stuff Cass gets up to. It’s fairly common knowledge, I imagine. You’re definitely her type and she’d be happy to see you, so don’t get me wrong, but think, for a moment, on what that might mean.”  
  
  
“I can’t say I know all that well, but I don’t think I’ll mind.” Lux said, simply. She shrugged, a bright smile on her face. “Everyone has their pastimes. I like modeling, she likes that. I’m… inexperienced with it, but not opposed.” She kicked at the ground with her foot, musing on how much she should say. But then, she’d always been very straightforward, and she wasn’t one to bandy words. “It’d like to do normal girl things, too, you know?”  
  
  
Evelynn laughed slowly, rolling her eyes affectionately. “Oh, Lux. I’m afraid that she’d eat up a cute, earnest little thing like you.”  
  
  
Lux pursed her lips. “I - I mean, and not to be rude, I know that she’s part snake, but, like -”  
  
  
“Metaphorically, dear.”  
  
  
“Okay, good.” Lux laughed nervously. “Sorry, that seems silly of me, doesn’t it? It’s just - I don’t know anything about her, but I’d like to.”  
  
  
The expression on Evelynn’s face was unreadable, and the pause before she next spoke was long. “Did you want me to give you her number? Or introduce you?”  
  
  
For some reason, the fact that Evelynn even offered made Lux strangely happy - having Evelynn’s approval was nice, in a bit sister sort of way. Heavens knew her brother would offer nothing of the sort, anyways. “Oh, no, no. Just, she wouldn’t be put off if I approach her and ask her, right?”  
  
  
“Not at all. Cass is just used to people leaving right _after_ that. Or after they’ve gotten what they want.” Evelynn grinned. “I think you’d be refreshing for her.”  
  
  
“That’s good!” Lux said brightly, and then paused, pursing her lips. “That’s good, right?”  
  
  
“It is.”   
  
  
“And, uh, is she available, perchance?”  
  
  
Evelynn waited a moment, just looking at Lux, until a sly smile spread over her features. “No, Lux, she does not have a girlfriend.”  
  
  
Lux blushed and brushing a strand of blonde hair over her ear. “That’s good.”  
  
  
Evelynn hummed knowingly, and Lux blushed a bit more. “Well, Lux, I think Cass would be very happy if you talked to her, and I think it would be great for the both of you. Cass if very forward, though, so I’d recommend being upfront in your intentions, too.”  
  
  
Lux nodded rapidly, inwardly wishing she could take out her notebook to write that down. It was kind of silly, because Lux had an excellent memory, but she really didn’t want to mess anything up. _Especially_ not if Cass had such ‘people’ problems as Eve implied. “Okay, I understand. Uhm, also, what kind of things does Cassiopeia like to do? Like, if we were to go out…?”  
  
  
“Lux, if I know you at all, you already thought of a dozen things for a date.”  
  
  
“It’s not _all_ strictly date material,” Lux whined, spreading her arms wide. “I just want to make a good impression!”  
  
  
“It’s really not hard for a perky blonde to make a good impression on Cass,” Evelynn chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her palm.   
  
  
“I’m not really sure what you’re insinuating, but -”  
  
  
Evelynn giggled again, harder this time. “I’m insinuating that she’ll like what she sees, and let’s be honest; everyone does.”  
  
  
Lux gaped indignantly, and though she knew Eve’s teasing was all in good fun, she pointed an accusatory finger at her in mock outrage. “Look -”   
  
  
A sudden knocking on the change room door stopped the Demacian girl’s words from leaving her mouth, while Evelynn frowned with annoyance. “Evelynn! We need you out here in five!”  
  
Evelynn clicked her tongue and tsked. She rolled her head and craned her neck, visibly irritated, before dropping her chin into her palm. “They haven't even told me what makeup to wear, the morons, nor what my change of outfit is.”  
  
Reaching for her bag, Lux wondered, “maybe they want another batch in those clothes?”  
  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Evelynn grated dismissively, “or maybe the producer feels like getting frisky and doing a nude shoot today. She’s been eyeing me for long enough…”  
  
  
“Eve!” Lux protested, and set her bag down on the floor right beside the scantily-clad woman. Setting both hands on her hips, she admonished, “Vayne’s pretty cool, _and_ she’s a graduate. She wouldn’t do something like _that_.”  
  
  
Eve grinned rakishly, and smoothed out her perfectly-swept hair. “Oh, Lux. You’re so innocent; it’s cute.”  
  
  
Lux puffed out a breath of air, her cheeks momentarily bulging in a childlike manner, and Evelynn laughed. “You know, I was going to help you with your makeup, but…”  
  
  
Evelynn held up her hands very seriously. “Alright, alright, no teasing. C’mon, prep me so that Vayne doesn’t pop a vein.”  
  
  
Lux squinted, halting in her search for a powder that would match Evelynn’s complexion - which was proving comically hard. “Was that…?”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Okay.” Lux pointed a brush threateningly at the other girl. “Now don’t you dare squirm!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Lux rapped twice on the door of Cass’ clubroom. Evelynn had assured her that it would be okay, and Cass would be fine with a stranger showing up, and that had cemented Lux’s decision to chat her up. She’d chosen the cutest outfit she could manage, a nice flowery skirt and navy blouse, to make as good an impression as possible. She didn’t want to Cass to think ill of her based on appearance alone, and she was sure that a girl of her upbringing would have high standards.   
  
  
“Door’s open,” a cool, liquidy voice called out, tinged with just a hint of an accent that Lux couldn’t place. Without any delay, and with a small amount of anxious excitement, Lux twisted the silver handle and stepped into the secretive clubroom.  
  
  
She was immediately taken aback. It wasn’t quite what she had been expecting because, well - she knew the student council regulations pretty much by heart, as well as all the stipulations and requirements needed for clubs and club-approved spaces, and Cass’ room fit absolutely zero percent of all those. For one, the elegant, victorian wooden patterns that lined the walls looked to have been important directly from Noxus, and hadn’t been present when the room was built. Second was the furniture, which alternated between gorgeous, plush couches of a wonderful cream colour, and red bean-bag like chairs that were present in Lux’s change rooms, though of a significantly larger size.   
  
  
Silks and rugs dotted the room, and there were dozens of home-like amenities scattered around. Files and textbooks covered an ostentatious desk in the corner, clearly someone’s homework, and a few too little picture frames rested on top. A suspicious pole and stage-like outcropping was off-centre of the room, and Lux knew just enough to guess what the purpose of it might be, and the way all the furniture was arranged would give any resting people a good view of it - or the massive plasma-screen television behind it. It was also inordinately warm; not so much that it was uncomfortable, but certainly noticeable.   
  
  
Lux couldn’t tell if the ‘clubroom’ resembled more a brothel, a boudoir, or someone’s house - or some mixture of all three.   
  
  
Lounging in the centre of it all was Cassipoiea, staring at Lux with a raised eyebrow and an eager smirk. She was lounging just as Evelynn had, and she was just as scandalously clad - she was wearing a modest spaghetti-strap top, sure, and it would have been relatively modest on anyone of a normal size, but Cass was _big;_ it looked like someone had taken the torso of a six-foot woman and scaled it up fifty-percent. She was twice the size of Lux’s torso, that was for sure, and it had the effect of making the tiny top reach midway down her smooth stomach and barely constrain her mountainous chest.   
  
  
Lux didn’t stare at her upper body for too long, and her eyes slowly followed the slender curve of her waist and down to the green scales that marked her transition into a serpent. At first, the Demacian girl couldn’t even tell where Cass’ body ended. Her long, powerful lower body snaked around the room, resting atop bean-bags and lush silks, and honestly looked as if her coils dominated the room. Lux was hesitant to admit even to herself that she was more than a little awed by the impressive sight. Cass had such a dominating presence that, even in the face of such an awesome, ostentatious room, she was the most impressive thing in it _by far._  
  
  
“Hello,” Cassiopea purred. Her coils shifted, scales rubbing against one another softly as they pushed her human body upright until she towered above Lux. The girl faltered as her brain struggled to connect the hovering torso with the snake body beneath it, because her mind expected to see human hips and human legs propping it up. “I know, I know, it’s a little much to take in at first, but I assure you: I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.”  
  
  
There was a faint lisp that caught on certain syllables when she spoke, in an almost stereotypical, cartoon way of a lamia. _But them,_ Lux reasoned, _rumours start from somewhere, right?_  
  
  
She stepped up to the snake-woman and smiled genuinely, holding out her hand. “I’m Luxanna Crownguard,of Demacia. I’m really happy to meet you!”  
  
  
Cassiopeia blinked with reptilian slowness, staring for a long moment with her yellow, slitted eyes. She took Lux’s outstretched hand in her own significantly larger one, and Lux noted how smalls hers looked when wrapped up by Cass’ tanned digits. Lux’s mind noted how the fingers wrapped snugly around her palm were so oddly reminiscent of how a snake’s coils would wrap around prey, but she pushed the thought away as quickly as it came.   
  
  
“I’m Cassiopeia Du Couteau, as I’m sure you know.”  
  
  
Lux made a noise of acknowledgement as she nodded twice. “I do, yup. I hope I’m not intruding on you, or anything. I’m actually a friend of Evelynn’s, and she said you’d be okay with it.”  
  
  
“A friend of Evelynn, hm?” Cass noted, an amused lilt to her words. “Of course. Evelynn always does send me the nicest gifts.”  
  
  
Lux blinked. “I’m… just friends with her. We’re in modeling class together.”  
  
  
“...Oh. Luxan - You’re _that_ Lux.”  
  
  
Lux blushed pleasantly and ran her fingers through the hair sweeping over her ear, in a nervous habit to keep it tidy. “Evelynn’s mentioned me?”  
  
  
“Yes, she has.” Cassiopeia winked, a roguish grin on her face. “Sends me plenty of cute pictures, too, Luxanna.”  
  
  
“Oh, just Lux is fine.” Lux smiled shyly, a light flush on her cheeks from Cass’ compliment. “All my friends call me Lux. Luxanna is a bit of a mouthful, you know?”  
  
  
Cass let out a sharp breath through her nose in something like a laugh. “Oh, I get the sentiment. Cassiopeia is hardly easy to say, either.”  
  
  
“I guess we can be long-name-buddies, then,” Lux giggled, and the shadow of a frown passed over Cassiopeia’s face. It passed in a heartbeat, fast enough that it made Lux think she was just seeing things.  
  
  
“Buddies, hm,” Cass murmured, and then smiled. “Lux, then?”  
  
  
“Lux is good!” She agreed, and then hesitated. “Wait, that makes it sound like - I mean, you can _call_ me Lux.”  
  
  
Cassiopeia held back a smile at her little rant. “You can call me Cass, of course, or... Whatever else you’d like.”  
  
  
The suggestiveness of her tone wasn’t lost on Lux on at all, and she decided to go with it and smiled in response. “Cass. It’s cute, really, it rolls off the tongue. Cassiopeia is nice, too, though!”  
  
  
“...Thanks.” That same expression flitted over Cass’ face again, quick and brief. She cleared her throat and flashed a self-assured smile, which was equal parts charming and cocky. “So, Lux, what can I do for you today?”  
  
“Oh, well, I kinda wanted to chat,” Lux said, wearing an earnest expression. She quickly glanced around the clubroom again, absorbing all the neat little details she missed on her first pass through. “I’ve seen you around, and Eve literally _always_ talks about you, so I wanted to get to know you better.”  
  
  
“Uh-huh,” Cass hummed vaguely, in that tone of voice Lux was inclined to call disbelief. “How about you take a seat, then, hm? Get a bit _comfortable._ ”  
  
  
The lamia shifted around her comfortable-looking chair, pulling up a plush mass of cushions that looked-oh-so-soft right beside her body. She patted the top of them in an unsubtle manner, indicating that Lux should sit there, so close beside her that there would be little room to maneuver. Cass was subsequently left floundering when Lux took the seat across from her, smoothing out her skirt around her slim thighs as she sat down.  
  
  
Cass looked at her in bemusement, and then tried for a chuckle. “You’re a bit far, Lux, no?”  
  
“It would be hard to talk to you face-to-face like that,” Lux pointed out, and bounced lightly on the couch. It was both firm and plush, providing an ample amount of support while remaining comfortable, and Lux was awed. “This couch is super comfy, wow.”  
  
  
“Yes, they were chosen specifically for comfort and usability,” Cass replied smoothly, and the exotic drawl of her voice was pleasing to the ear. “I tend to use them rather roughly, I’m afraid.”  
  
  
“They seem sturdy.” Lux settled into the seat, resisting the urge to bounce again. It wasn’t very ladylike, after all, but she really wished she could. She looked over and pointed to the decorated walls, moving her finger as if tracing the patterns carved into the dark wood. “And the wood paneling, too; it’s so nice. I’ve seen something similar in the Crownguard estates, but this pattern of wood is Noxian, right?”  
  
  
It seemed like Cassiopeia had expected her to say something else, because she blinked and raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Yes,” she drawled slowly, “They are. I like them, too. I enjoy the cut of the grain.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Lux tilted her head, examining the way the patterns curved and swept around in almost jagged lines. “Expensive, I imagine. Is it directly imported?”  
  
  
Cass hummed in agreement. “I wouldn’t take anything less than the real thing.”  
  
  
“I agree.” Lux looked up at the ceiling, eyes squinting as she thought. “I don’t think I’d be allowed to do this where I’m staying, but I’d like to.”  
  
  
The snake-woman snorted out a laugh. Her coils shifted, and more green scales poked out of the many cushions and silks dotting the floor. “I certainly didn’t get this by asking for permission.”  
  
  
“Well, yeah,” Lux agreed, lips curved in a knowing grin. “I’m not sure if anything in this room fits with the regulations.”  
  
  
Cass shifted closer, her body slithering softly over the silks and soft carpeting. “Are you a stickler for rules, Lux?”  
  
  
Lux shrugged, eyes shifting over the length of Cass’ moving body. The sheer muscle power in those green coils was very apparent, and she was just so long that it was kind of mind-boggling. She stared for longer than was appropriate, she knew that, and tried to pull herself back by coughing politely into her hand. “Uhm, I wouldn’t say a stickler, exactly.”  
  
  
“So I can trust you not to spill my secrets, then?” Cass’ voice was soft and lilting, with that same wry amusement infecting her words.   
  
  
“As a member of the student council I _should_ report this,” Lux said matter-of-factly, and held it just long enough for Cass’ eyebrows to rise up again, “but this place is way too cool to shut down, so I won’t.”  
  
  
“That’s sweet of you,” she said, and began to sweep around the couch Lux was on. It was a little unnerving to watch as the lamia circled around the couch, disappearing from view as she held herself low to the ground. Lux tried to follow her path around in the direction her snake-half was moving, and eventually Cass reappeared from behind the couch and slid around the front. Her body slithered just a foot away from Lux’s legs, close enough to touch, and then she was pushing herself up onto the couch. She threw an arm over the back of it and fully turned her body to Lux, but she wasn’t quite sitting or lounging; she had herself propped up like she was hovering.  
  
  
Her plush-looking lips curved into a coy grin, and her yellow eyes flashed. “How could I repay you, Lux?”  
  
  
Lux self-consciously smoothed out her skirt around her legs, and Cass’ eyes flicked down and drank in the brief flashes of her pale, creamy thighs. “I’m not actually doing anything, so that’s totally not necessary.”  
  
  
“Oh, but I insist,” Cass urged, and her finely manicured fingers tapped away at the white cushions. The closer they got the more apparent the size difference became, and it seemed like it would take two Luxannas to match Cass’ buxom width, and height, well, her torso alone was a good half of Lux’s modest five-foot-three; she felt positively tiny by comparison, despite her perfectly average height. “It would be remiss of me not to return the favour to such a cute girl.”  
  
  
“Well, I mean,” Lux giggled and brushed her hair back. “It’s going to sound silly, but I _was_ wondering something.”  
  
  
“I’m wondering some things too,” Cass practically purred, a cheshire grin on her face. “Ask away, Lux.”  
  
  
“I was kinda wondering what kind of club you run here.”  
  
  
Cass blinked, popped her lips, and coughed. “Huh. Can’t say anyone’s asked that, before. People usually come here knowing exactly what happens, you know.”  
  
  
“Oh, sorry,” she apologized, “Evelynn said it would be fine -”  
  
  
“Of course it’s fine.” Cass tilted her head, just looking at Lux. It looked like she was about to say one thing, but quickly changed it something else as she spread her left arm out in a sweeping gesture. “Welcome to the Reptile Club.”  
  
  
Lux tilted her head. “The… Reptile Club? I don’t see any reptiles?” She looked around the room again, just to be sure. “Or is it, like, a show-and-tell thing?”  
  
  
Cassiopeia giggled. “Well, I suppose I do plenty of showing off, if you catch my drift.” The blonde blinked at her, expression blank, and Cass scrunched up her nose. “...I’m a lamia. Part-serpent.”  
  
  
“Yes,” answered Lux, still waiting for Cassiopeia to drop the explanation, but none seemed to be coming. She didn’t have to think too hard on her meaning, because it obviously clicked, but it seemed too obvious and too shallow to be the real answer. “But you’re human, though.”  
  
  
Cass nodded slowly. “I - yeah. Well, I guess it’s meant to be ironic, or whatever the equivalent would be. People come to see me, I’m a - I’m part snake; reptile-club.”  
  
  
“That’s a bit on the nose,” Lux laughed politely, “but it _is_ kinda funny.”  
  
  
The lamia shrugged. “I get a good giggle out of it.”  
  
  
And then Cass was looking at her again curiously, as if waiting for her to say something or, more accurately, do something. It was the sort of look of someone resigned to something happening, as if something was expected - Lux was familiar with that kind of ting during stuffy, noble dinner parties and lounge-side talks, where everything was scripted to a comical degree. It was like Cass was going through that same thing, and it was so very odd, and the worst part was that Lux wasn’t sure what she was expected to say.  
  
  
“This really is a homely place,” Lux settled for, deciding that she’d just speak her honest mind. “I bet lots of people come to chill here.”  
  
  
“I like to think of it as my home-away-from-home,” said Cass, before casually flipping her hand. “Not so many visitors, though. Only the overly curious, and the… reptile aficionados.”  
  
  
And with that statement, all of Lux’s observations were confirmed. It was only a minor notation, though, because it didn’t really matter now that she was actually talking to Cassiopeia, but it made her chest pang faintly. “Maybe you should push the club more? It’s got a really unique style, and I think it’d be a nice place to just hang out, you know?”  
  
  
“The kind of stuff that goes on here isn’t crowd-appropriate,” Cass responded, her tong briefly poking out from between her lips in a vaguely snake-like motion. “I save that for my parties.”  
  
  
The lamia smirked, flashing her sharp incisors. “Do you like my parties, Lux?”  
  
  
“I’ve actually never been.” Lux shook her head. “But I’ve heard they’re nice!”  
  
  
“You’ve never -” Cass rested her chin in her hand. “So you’re just curious, then.”  
  
  
Lux wanted to frown at how dismissive Cassiopeia’s words seemed, but did not wish to come off as rude. “Yeah, I am. Like I said, I’ve seen you around, and you’re… super interesting, really. ”  
  
  
“ _Interesting._ ” She curled the word around her mouth in the same way that Evelynn would, and Lux was finding it a bit hard to shift her attention off of her cushiony lips. “So what, exactly, do you think is interesting about me?”  
  
  
“Oh. Well, just you in general, I suppose. I’ve never met someone like you.” Lux thought her words were fairly straightforward, but the look on Cass’ face was as if she failed to understand, and Lux felt the need to continue. “I also really like your eyes, if that’s not too bold to say. They’re pretty.”  
  
  
“That’s not one I’ve heard before,” Cass mused aloud. “Intimidating? Sure. Disarming? Certainly.”  
  
  
Lux opened her mouth to speak, but Cassiopeia fixed her with a firm, sultry look that stopped her short. Her tone, if anything, seemed to grow more seductive, but that didn’t take away the sting from how she classified Lux. “Girls like you are usually interested in _other_ things.”  
  
  
“Girls like me?” Lux squeaked, frowning. “That’s -”  
  
  
But then Cass was moving, pushing herself _up_ and over the spine of the couch, and Lux just blinked at her swift exit. Her human body was suddenly no longer there, moving faster than the girl could blink, and it was replaced by her rapidly slithering snake body. Lux looked around, resisting the urge to sit up and look over the back of the furniture, and waiting to see where Cass would reappear.  
  
  
It turned out to be right beside her, and Lux visibly flinched back with a tiny yelp. The lamia’s elbows pressed into the armrest, propping up her entire upper body, with her chin resting in both hands in an almost coquettish manner. The position perfectly framed her breasts, which were bunched up between the bronze skin of her arms in an entirely intentional way. She was smirking with heavily-lidded eyes, her face within easy reach of Lux’s, and the blonde felt her face heat up.  
  
  
“So what is it, Lux, that _really_ interests you?” Cass purred, pushing her forearms into the sides of her breasts and forcing the white fabric of her tip to swell outwards. “My tits? My _extra anatomy_? Or are you just feeling adventurous?”  
  
  
Her tongue slipped out, long and prehensile, tasting the air like a snake would, and Lux watched with an open, awed mouth. The blonde shifted on the couch, suddenly hyper-aware of the large, solid column of green scale that started on her left and draped over the spine of the couch, right by her head, and swept around before terminating in Cass’ luscious human form. “Tell me, Luxanna, dear. Tell me exactly what you desire, and don’t worry: I don’t kiss and tell.”  
  
  
Lux’s mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton in it. She’d been exposed before to the full brunt of Evelynn’s seductive charm, and this was on the same level of shiver-inducing excitement; but unlike then, Lux was genuinely attracted to the speaker, and she struggled to keep a lid on her less lady-like emotions. “I, uhm!”  
  
  
“Or, if you’d like,” the lamia continued, her voice slowly dropping in tone and pitch until Lux had to lean in and struggle just to hear her, “I could take the lead, and you can just relax. Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
  
  
Lux licked her lips. “I-It does, but I’m not here for that.”  
  
  
“That’s what _everyone’s_ here for,” she continued to whisper, her statuesque body swaying back and forth mesmerizingly. “But it’s okay, I don’t mind.”  
  
  
Adamantly, Lux shook her head. “No, I was - I actually wanted to, uh, to ask you out. I just thought it would be awkward to jump right in and say that, and then everything here was actually interesting and I wanted to know about the club -”  
  
  
Cassiopeia twitched her nose. “Don’t fret about making small talk, dear. I’m more than happy to satiate your curiosity, however you want.”  
  
  
Lux let out a shaky, indignant laugh. “I- I, I’m not… I’m not opposed to _being_ with you, but I really do want to take you out on a proper date, first. I mean, there’s this nice place on the other side of campus that sells frozen yogurt, and I know that seems stereotypically Demacian but it’s actually _really_ good! And there’s the student greenhouse by it with a bunch of new flowers in bloom and it’s nice and warm to relax - ah, sorry if that’s offensive, but Eve said you’d like that.”  
  
  
The Noxian stared at her throughout her entire rant with an impassive, stoney face, her eyes narrowed just a fraction of an inch. Her eyebrow gently rose up as Lux’s words petered out, and her lips twerked upward. “That’s sweet, Lux, but you don’t need to do something like that if you want to fuck. _I_ certainly don’t need any incentive…”  
  
  
Her seductive words trailed off, leaving the implications clear, but Lux frowned instead of taking the offer. “That’s not the reason I want to take you out on a date? I mean, If you’re serious about it, I’m really not opposed to the idea, but that’s not - ”  
  
  
Cass’ eyebrows bunched together. “-Then what is the reason, Luxanna?”  
  
  
“...To take you out on a date?” Lux let out a bemused laugh. “I want to date you.”  
  
  
And Cass _still_ looked at her blankly, as if her words didn’t quite jive with her understanding. “Date me?”  
  
  
_Am I being too forward? Or… Did I misread the situation?_ Lux’s face scrunched up as she tried to parse Cass’ clear dissatisfaction. “Well, uh, even if you’re not interested I’d still like to be your friend! And we could still go out _as_ friends, because I really do think you’d like the place.”  
  
  
Cass held up one hand while the other moved to massage her cheek. Lux’s brain expected to see Cassiopeia collapse without the support of her arms on the couch, but her snake body was more than capable of keeping her aloft, of course, and Lux felt silly for even thinking it. “...Well, if a cute girl is insisting, who am I to say no? Sure, Lux, let’s go on ‘date’, and then we can retire to a hotel.”  
  
  
The lamia paused and leaned in, a cool smirk on her lips and her eyes heavily-lidded. “...Or we can retreat to my home. That would be nice and quiet, and we could make as much noise as we wanted.”  
  
  
_A hotel? Why?_ Lux shook her head and pushed the thought aside. “I mean, if you want to invite me to your home, that’s cool! But, like, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
  
  
The lamia’s mouth formed into a neat line, and her tongue ran out to nervously wet her lips. She shook her head softly, headdress tilting just a bit too far to one side, and then drew away from the Demacian. “My, you _are_ a peculiar one, Lux. Wait just a moment and let me get a jacket, alright? It’s a tad chilly outside.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“Don’t you want to leave and get to other things?” Cassiopeia asked, almost bemused. There was a sort of strange anticipation in her gaze, as well as an underlying confusion and nervousness   
  
  
“I’m enjoying myself,” Lux mused, almost timidly. She’d thought it was going rather well, after all, as Cass seemed to adore the treat, and the warmth of the greenhouse seemed to be very welcome. “Are you not…?”  
  
  
Cassiopeia shifted her long, green body around her seat, coiling herself into a neat pile as if trying to take up the least amount of space as possible. It was very different to how she composed herself in her club room, and it was a little odd, all things told. “I am… but this is around the time we get to the real business, so…”  
  
  
“Oh.” Lux bit her lip, musing on Cass’ words. “I’m up for whatever you like, really!”  
  
  
Cass held in her words as another couple passed them by. There weren’t very many people around, but the few that passed them by weren’t shy to stare. Lux imagined that they made for quite the sight, as they were both very popular girls and Cass was very exotic-looking - and pretty, of course - but Lux did not approve of how they sometimes looked at Cassiopeia. It was a mixture of intrigue and intimidation, and they all gave her a wide berth as they walked by. It was impossible to miss the lingering glances they received, and the way the passerby’s voices would drop to hushed tones as they spoke conspiratorially.   
  
“Well,” Cassiopeia started, raising an eyebrow, “what I’d _like_ is for us to retreat somewhere more private, and get to know each other a little better.”  
  
  
“Aren't we doing that now?”  
  
  
Cass smiled. “I mean intimately.”  
  
  
“O-oh.” Lux blushed a brilliant scarlet. “I, uh, I’m really not opposed to that! You’re… you’re beautiful, honestly. But I want to treat you right, and take you out on a nice date. You deserve it, I think.”  
  
  
“And such a nice date it has been,” Cassiopeia purred, planting a coy grin on her face. Her eyes trailed over Lux’s body, halting for just a moment on her pale legs. “Really, it has.”  
  
  
Lux let out a little sigh of relief. “That’s good! I’m happy, because I’d really like to make a good impre -”  
  
  
“-But I think we can make it nicer,” Cass finished, rolling the words around her mouth in that oh-so-familiar and terribly tantalizing way that had a shiver run down Lux’s spine. “More comfortable, you understand?”  
  
  
Lux’s breath caught in her throat. “L-Like I said, whatever you’d like…”  
  
  
“My, so _timid,_ ” the lamia murmured, eyeing Lux with a particularly ravenous look. “But so straightforward. You really are a treat, aren't you?”  
  
  
Lux felt like she couldn’t look away, entranced by those hypotonic, golden orbs, but they were too much: too intense, too searching, too _hungry_ ; enough so that Lux shivered again. Unable to maintain the lamia’s gaze, Lux’s eyes flickered down and unintentionally roved over the full length of Cass’ voluptuous torso. She looked further, over the coiled length of her serpent-half, and then down to the flowers dotting the rocky outcropping. The various jungle flowers that surrounded them didn’t quite mesh with Cassiopeia’s dusky skin or her shimmering green scales, but the sight was still wonderfully attractive. The thought of Cass in an outdoors photoshoot, surrounded by nature and playing up her snake-like nature, dashed across her mind.   
  
  
Cassiopeia smirked, and Lux realized she’d been betrayed by her questing eyes. The lamia rose up and carried herself over to Lux, and though there were a good few meters between them, she covered the distance without even shifting her coils a little bit. She set both of her womanly arms to either side of Lux’s body, hands planted right by her thighs, and leaned in so that there was only a tiny bit of space between their faces. Lux leaned back instinctively, a little shy from their proximity and the suddenness of her approach, but Cass followed her until the blonde was at an awkward forty-five degree angle, leaning back and barely bracing herself, while Cassiopeia hovered an inch above her body.  
  
  
Lux’s cheeks were a brilliant red, and she struggled to break Cass’ gaze - this time, there was something in those gleaming, slitted orbs that kept her locked in. Cassiopeia smiled, wide and sly, exposing her sharp fangs in a very deliberate way. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone that’s gotten me quite this excited before.”  
  
  
The Demacian gulped. “I - that’s good, I think, but I’m not sure I’ve done anything to warrant that…”  
  
  
“Oh, those coy looks have been doing quite fine,” Cass continued. Just like before, Lux was hyper aware of how close they were, and it was so utterly intoxicating that her breathing began to quicken. “You’re really very good at pushing all my buttons - Evelynn prepped you rather well, didn’t she?”  
  
  
“Uh, no, not really. I mean, I asked what you liked -”  
  
  
“-And I _really_ like tiny blondes,” the snake-woman purred, tongue flickering out. “What do you like, Lux? Do you find me attractive, too?”  
  
  
Lux’s tongue thumped against the roof of her mouth, and it felt inordinately thick and clumsy. Cass’ question seemed entirely rhetorical as she followed up with teasing, lilting words, “I think you do. I think you’re intrigued by me and what I’m capable, and you want a taste.”  
  
  
Lux let out a deep breath. “You’re really pretty,” she managed, eyes wide. She felt Cass’ hand ghost its way up her side, just barely grazing her clothing in a way that was distracting and heady. It made her wish that Cass was actually touching her, holding her, and she found the thought more appealing than it normally would be.  
  
  
“You’re really pretty, too.” Cass was whispering again, and though they were so close that a hand would fit snugly between their bodies, Lux had to lean in to hear her properly. The lamia’s tongue was curing around her words to give them that exotic, hissing lilt, and Lux felt like she couldn’t get enough. “You know, Lux, I think you want me to take charge; you want the _interesting_ and _exotic_ Cassiopeia to show you just how good it can be.”  
  
  
Lux stared at Cass’ lips as they moved, and her breathing deepened. Her back ached from the awkward lean she was in, but the moment she shivered from the strain, Cass’ free arm was already there and secured around her back to keep her in place. It felt like the way a knight might secure a fainting damsel, and thought Lux was _no_ damsel, she found the position between them so incredibly intimate and - and she wanted some more of it, and -   
  
  
-and Cass was still looking at her, waiting with bated breath, and Lux realized she should say something. “I, uhm - I like the idea of being intimate with you,” she managed, throat dry, “and we did what I wanted already, so you should be able to do something you like, too...”  
  
  
“But do _you_ want it?” Cassiopeia urged, a giggle in her voice, and Lux shivered. She seemed to be trying her hardest to get Lux’s approval, though Lux wanted her to just - to just _take_ her. Where that thought came from she had no idea, but by the gods it felt nice to think it. “You look like you do. Can I kiss you, Lux?”  
  
  
_Oh, wow._ Lux nodded her head, the motions quick and jerky, and Cassiopeia lowered her head down. Big, soft lips pushed against Lux’s smaller ones in a chaste kiss, and Lux instantaneously melted into it. Her lips, covered in a faint layer of pink, strawberry lipgloss, were lost in the midst of Cass’ immeasurably plush, lipstick-lined lips, and the simple pressure and soft contact was better than anything Lux had ever felt before. She’d kissed others before, with almost all of them being girls because they were slim and soft and nice, but Cassiopeia was on an entirely different level to any of them.  
  
  
Cassiopeia pulled off, and Lux hesitantly followed her retreating lips for a moment. The lamia traced her tongue over the plush tiers, which had a faint layer of Lux’s lipgloss on them, and the blonde didn’t fail to notice just how long and nimble that tongue was. Then her head was lowering again, tilting just a tiny amount to better fit with Lux’s lips, and the girl let out a tiny squeak of approval. That fascinating tongue pushed against the seal of her lips, worming between them without any difficulty, and it had already breached the sanctity of Lux’s mouth before she accepted it inside.  
  
  
Cass’ other hand ran the full outline of her body before finally resting on the back of her head, securing her in place as they kissed. Her long tongue slipped over Lux’s, briefly, and Lux was adept enough at kissing - or, rather, she’d read up enough to understand how to kiss well - but the older girl wasn’t going through any of those motions. Her tongue, far more slender than Lux’s, went _around_ her own like a snake would to prey, and brushed against her cheeks. It flicked teasingly against the pink wall, and when Lux tried to move her tongue to respond, Cass merely flexed hers and pinned her down.  
  
  
The tongue retracted, slithering over Lux’s tongue as it went up at a languorous pace, drawing a series of fluttering breaths from Lux’s lungs. Cass’ jaw moved slowly as her tongue moved, providing a light suctioning effect to her kiss. She lapped up saliva with quick, deft motions of her tongue, easily slipping aside when Lux attempted to reciprocate. The girl was outmaneuvered at every turn while Cass’ tongue ran rampant, sweeping over every inch of her mouth and thoroughly exploring the damp cavern.   
  
  
It wasn’t easy to breathe with a tongue swiping around her mouth and large, fat lips pressed against hers, but Lux could sort of take in air through her nose. She expected that Cass would pull away eventually, requiring the same need to breathe, but it just kept going and going and _going._ Her tongue coiled around Lux’s twice, almost using it as leverage to pull the girl’s mouth firmly against her own, and then it untangled itself at a mind-boggling speed before dipping down. It tickled the back of her throat, where no tongue had ever been before - _and where no tongue can ever humanly reach,_ Lux’s mind quipped - and it did so with ease, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
  
It tickled her tonsils and swept up around the entrance of her throat before dipping into the slender tunnel beyond, and Lux’s eyes went wide. Cass held her head firmly, preventing her from jerking away out of shock, but Lux didn’t feel like pulling away at all though her lungs desired a proper breath. The thin, prehensile tongue went deep, pulling back before pushing in in a vaguely pumping motion, and Cassiopeia wasn’t shy to drag the broad flat of her tongue against the fluttering walls of Lux’s throat.   
  
  
Lux’s eyelids fluttered and grew heavy as the kiss went on and on, growing deeper and more intimate. It was a soul-sucking kiss, and Lux half-imagined that Cassiopeia’s deep-reaching tongue could literally pull her soul out if she wanted to. Her own tongue only put up a token amount of effort, as the lamia’s long tongue would so deftly disarm her and leave her floundering in its wake; though, occasionally, her dexterous tongue would rise back up an envelope her own in tight, lightly squeezing rings, drawing yet more whimpering sighs from Lux’s lips.  
  
  
It stabbed deep and lavished her throat with just as much attention as it had her mouth, thoroughly exploring everything that it could reach - but even Cass’ tongue had a limit, and though it reached mind-boggling depths it could just about reach one-third of the way down. It still almost physically stole the remaining breath from Lux’s lungs, and as the lusty lip-lock went on and her tongue continued to caress and tickle her pink throat walls, the few breaths she could take in through her nose sharpened and lessened as she was lost in the kiss.  
  
  
And then Cassiopeia was pulling away, her tongue uncoiling from Lux’s mouth and sweeping around her tongue one final time before disappearing behind her lips, and Lux was left a gasping, flush-faced mess. Cass smiled coquettishly, smacking her lips together and as if trying to taste the strawberry-flavoured gloss that was spread all over her mouth, and simply waited until Lux was coherent enough to collect her thoughts again. There was much that Lux wanted to say in response to that kiss, so many feelings she wanted to gush out because, like _wow,_ Cassiopeia was _incredible,_ but all she could manage was that lame, “W-Wow.”  
  
  
“Indeed.” Cass’ eyes twinkled, both mesmerising and petrifying. “You taste so very good, Luxanna.”  
  
  
“You, uhm, too.” Lux swallowed, still feeling the ghostly sensation of Cassiopeia’s tongue. “That was… Incredible.”  
  
  
“Didn’t that feel good?” Cass asked, her tone light, and all Lux really wanted was to feel those lips on hers again. She dumbly nodded her head, eyes wide and eager, and Cassiopeia seemed pleased. “See, isn’t it nice when aren't any pretenses?”  
  
  
“W-well, I wasn’t -”  
  
  
Cassiopeia shushed her with another soft peck on the lips. “You said you want to do something I like? I like taking control, Lux; I’d like to make you shiver. Doesn’t that sound nice?”  
  
  
Lux stared, open mouthed, trying to figure out how to say _I think you already have._ She broke eye-contact for the first time, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotion and desire, and only then noticed that, at some point, the lamia had pulled the full length of her powerful body around the bench and coiled herself around it. It was a display of her speed, supreme control, and strong musculature, and it was all oh-so-enticing.   
  
  
“Wouldn't you like to surrender to me, Lux? I can make you feel _so_ much better.”  
  
  
It was funny, because Lux would never have considered something like that before. Not because it was something she didn’t like or was uncomfortable with, but because it simply never occurred to her. It wasn’t very Demacian a concept, all told, but that mattered little, because Lux found herself wanting what Cassiopeia was offering. She didn’t know what, exactly, that entailed, but she _really_ wanted to find out.  
  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered, and a pleased smile spread over Cass’ face, “please!”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Cassiopeia’s house was huge, and a far cry from the standardized dorms or rented student housing that the school made available. Lux knew that the place was, ostensibly, on-paper as a sorority house and meant to contain dozens of people, but it was mysteriously absent of anyone. That suited them just fine, though, and Cassiopeia didn’t bother to move them to any of her bedrooms. Her living room was just as cozy, just as warm and comfy as her clubroom, and, in her words, would suit them ‘just fine’.  
  
  
But Lux still felt a bit of trepidation as she was led into the lived-in room of leisure. There were things in there, toys and objects, rubber rings and small packages, all sorts of stuff that Lux had little to no idea about. Half of the neat stacks of DVD’s had horribly suggestive titles, and a few haphazardly-placed magazines were open to pages with lewd, blush-inducing pictures. It was clear to Lux that she was walking into Cassiopeia’s den, and that had her seize up momentarily.  
  
  
Only momentarily, as Cassiopeia turned and flicked a finger at her, urging her forward, and she willingly stepped beyond the threshold and toward the laia’s welcoming body. Somewhat annoyingly, Lux learned that, when Cassiopeia was slithering ahead of her, there was much of her snake body to avoid when walking. It was easy to trip up when her body was so long, and Lux had to step around hesitantly - though, perhaps, that was Cass’ intention. It was like picking her way through a maze of coils, and Lux had no wish to step on her body, or start jumping over haphazardly, and the entire time Cass watched with a coy smile.  
  
  
Cassiopeia giggled. She doubled back, looping her body over itself as she moved right up to Lux. The blonde was still as the lamia took her hands in her own and lowered her head, mouth descending, and Lux’s lips parted eagerly. The kiss was powerful and passionate, a series of mashing lips and quick nips, and Lux groaned at the feel of Cass’ sharp fangs as they pushed into her soft mouth - but it was over quickly, lacking the depth or use of tongue like earlier, and Lux pouted petulantly.   
  
  
Smirking, Cass raised her body up until she hovered a head and a half over Lux, leaning over her in a dominant manner. Her chest hung down at gravity exerted its influence, and her bra clearly wasn’t up to the task of keeping her secured. Her top was at its limit, the thin spaghetti-straps visibly strained and no longer even touching the skin as they tried to contain the meaty breasts. It was a hard choice to decide what to look at: Cass’ pretty, intimidating face, or the large tits dangling right in front of her. The entire time she kept her grip on Lux’s wrists, though it extended her own arms to their limit, as if unwilling to let go.  
  
  
“Oh,” was all Lux said, a bit confused and strangely aroused. Cass said nothing, and began to circle around Lux - just once, and she still hovered above her as she did so, which enabled her to keep her grip on Lux’s wrists. Lux had to crane her neck around to keep her in her sights and watch the hypnotizing movements. The purpose of it was made clear a moment later as Cass’ scaled lower half encircled Lux’s waist, creeping over her clothes and thoroughly wrinkling the freshly-ironed cotton.   
  
  
“I hope you don’t mind,” Cass murmured, and drifted back fractionally; just far enough that, if Lux were to lean forward, she would hit nothing but empty air. “But I can’t hold myself back.”

  
  
“I don’t mind at all,” Lux said, breathless with anticipation.   
  
  
Cassiopeia’s body tightened around her waist, and she began to move - or, at least, her muscles did. The sheer power contained withing was painfully evident as they lightly squeezed and moved in one direction, pulling her clothes askew and rubbing hard at her skin. It was like being caught in an ocean’s current, and Lux couldn’t fight against the rippling coils; she was rotated around while Cass watched from on-high, smirking, her hand still secured around Lux’s wrists. She expertly manipulated her body and spun Lux around like a dancer, slowly entwining her with more and more heavy loops of solid muscle and shimmering scale, until the comparatively tiny blonde was facing the warm, white wall.   
  
  
She was pushed against it with little delay; not roughly, but too softly, either. It was firm and strong, with the weight of Cass’ coils pushed against her. Her hands were finally let go as coils swept up to cover them, effectively pinning her arms to her front and preventing movement.. The moving muscles of the serpent body massaged her skin in a way that far surpassed any therapeutic massage Lux had ever received despite the current vulnerability, and it took no prompting for her to relax into Cass’ ministrations.   
  
  
“See? It’s nice.” Cass’ purring voice was just an inch from her ear, and the soft cotton covering her heavy chest rubbed against her shoulders. She imagined that, if Cass just settled down a bit, those plush mounds would flatten against her shoulder blades like the most comfortable neck-cushion ever. “Just relax, and let Cass make you feel good.”  
  
  
And Lux did, leaning towards the wall as Cassiopeia’s hand glided down to the slight curve of her waist. Her fingers flicked back and forth at the slip of pale, creamy flesh between her shirt and skirt, light and teasing, while her snake-body shifted and massaged. Once Cassiopeia moved Lux into the position she wanted her heavy loops began to loosen until only one remained under her chest, snug around her arms.  
  
  
Lux quickly learned that she would need that single loop, because as the majority of the coils keeping her weight up slipped away to leave her body bare for Cass’ wishes, she realized that the lamia had carried her _up_ as they moved; she now hovered just above the floor, and had to stretch her sock-covered toes to brush against it and give herself some support. She was stuck, tiptoeing back and forth to keep herself upright and not in a depressing half-slouch, with her fingers clutching the smooth, pebble-like scales.  
  
  
Cassiopeia hummed against the curve of her neck, pushing her lips against the tender skin and peppering it with light kisses. Her hands were on both hips, rubbing up and down along the modest curve as if mapping it out; Lux had always thought rather fondly of her hips as, though she was small and slender, her hips were broad for her size. It seemed like Cass thought so, too, judging by how eagerly she ran her hands over them, and that pleased Lux - though she was more concentrated on not falling, rather than how much Cassiopeia liked her body.  
  
  
Cass’ tanned hands pulled at Lux’s skirt, tugging it down her legs without delay, the blonde made a tiny noise of surprise. Cass’ response was an immediate, “Don’t worry, dear; this is where the fun starts.”  
  
  
Lux blushed when both of those broad, strong hands cupped the meat of her perfectly rounded ass, and then squeaked as they pushed into the creamy expanse of flesh. She didn’t quite squeeze or grope, not at first. She set her hands around the wonderfully-shaped ass and hefted its weight and tested its softness, crinkling the fabric of her blue undergarments with little care, and she did it all as if she was trying to get a feel for what she was working with. It made her blush even harder, but it was a pleasant sensation altogether.   
  
  
“What a cute ass you have,” Cassiopeia murmured somewhat crudely, though her words were very appreciative. It just seemed to be how Cass spoke, and Lux wasn’t going to hold it against her; it was, actually, kind of _nice_ \- not to be objectified, of course, but to be treated… well, normally. “Small and round, but with these hips… oh, just the perfect handful.”  
  
  
Lux squeaked again, and squirmed while trying to look back at Cassiopeia. As she turned her face Cass took the opportunity to kiss her cheek, and she wasn’t shy to run her tongue over the flat surface. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of the blue panties and tugged them down, slipping them over the generous curve of her rump and allowing gravity to take them down her shapely legs while she refocused her attention on the silky-skinned surface. Her hands were able to grasp a good majority of the doughy hills, covering both with tanned fingers, and Cass hissed with satisfaction.  
  
  
Her fingers dug in harder and palms pushed in firmer as she sought to grab and knead Lux’s soft, rounded ass. She wasn’t rough, though Lux could very easily feel how strong Cass was; it wouldn’t be hard for her to squeeze and pinch the fleshy meat of her ass, but she was very deliberately being firm and careful, and it made Lux even more excited by it. It felt wonderful, and it made her breathing deepen and eyelids flutter. It made her wonder what else Cass could do with those delightful hands.  
  
  
She bounced the white hills of ass-flesh in hand, watching as they jiggled and bobbed before pushing back into the spongy skin. She kneaded handfuls of flesh at a time, massaging the spring white mass and rolling it around with her pams. Occasionally her fingers would stab in deep, just short of being rough and painful, and she’d pleasantly squeeze the flesh until it poked out between her dark fingers. The entire while her hot mouth pushed against Lux’s cheeks and her neck, sweeping all the way down to her shoulders before moving back up,  
  
  
Cassiopeia’s hand slipped in between the cleft of her asscheeks and slipped down, and Lux inadvertently arched her back as the fingers made their way down to her slick furrow, one agonizing centimeter at a time. Lux’s breathing got a tiny bit more stuttered and hesitant as the lamia made her way down to her core, and a part of her was very nervous. All of it was very new to her, and she’d never been exposed to so many conflicting sensations before. There was little she could do, though, save to raise her voice, and though she was reasonably sure Cass would stop if she asked, she didn’t want to stop it.  
  
  
“Let me hear your voice,” Cassiopeia asked -no, it was more of a plea, if anything. She made it sound like she earnestly wanted to hear Lux’s cute moans, and Lux reasoned that if Cass wanted to hear them there was no reason to hold back.  
  
  
Lux groaned as the strong, broad fingers slipped over the tender lips of her pussy, and a strong shudder passed up her spine. Cassiopeia hummed a pleasant tune as her hand swept in between her slim thighs, stroking her core at a slow, careful pace that sent a jolt through Lux’s arousal. She whimpered when Cass moved faster, dragging her fingers between faintly sticky cunt lips at a nice, steady pace that was oh-so-welcomed by Lux’s needy body. The friction, though slight, was delightful, and did more for Lux than her own fingers ever could.   
  
  
Cassiopeia’s other hand left the curve of her ass and swept up the small of her back, slipping under her shirt and stroking the smooth skin until goosebumps dotted Lux’s back. The hand on her cunt moved firmly, and the tips of her fingers dug just a fraction in between the rapidly wettening folds and swept through them. They found the fleshy bundle of nerves near the top and applied a gentle amount of pressure, and Lux cried out at the abrupt jolt of electric pleasure. Cass pushed into it harder, and then flicked it with her thumb, and the blonde’s thighs quaked from the incredible, gratifying sensations.  
  
  
The lamia bit at her neck, nipping soft skin and marking it while her red-lined lips left imprints of her mouth, and the sudden assault on her sensitive neck only heightened her pleasure. Cass’ fingers pushed in deeper, stabbing into her smooth snatch and prodding at the tender pink of her inner folds, maintaining her momentum and effectively building up Lux’s arousal and need. Her coils shifted back and forth, massaging the area just under her chest, and whenever they loosened Lux panicked and tried to rest her weight on the tips of her toes. It was a near-overwhelming barrage of sensations, from the gyrations of her thumb on her clit, the fingers poking at her narrow tunnel, the lips on her neck and the hand on her back - it was all so much for Lux’s innocent mind.  
  
  
“So tight around my fingers,” Cassiopeia murmured.  
  
  
Lux whimpered and jerked her hips into Cassiopeia’s hand as her body begged for more, and Cass was happy to grant more. Her fingers sank deeper until they were in up to their knuckles, and she wasn’t hesitant to spread them wide and push at her clinging walls. The deeper she went into her pussy the better it felt, and the more juices that came running back out until her pussy was nice and wet all over. Her fingers moved in and out at a nice, steady pace, eliciting moans from her lips and wet squelches from her slit, and Lux’s belly began to grow warm and hot.   
  
  
And then, with a sudden, harsh movement, Cassiopeia jabbed deep into her pussy with three fingers and went deep. She hit nerves that Lux didn’t even know she had, and did so as if she intimately knew Lux’s body than she knew herself; it sent her off into a series of shakes and whimpers, her body roiling so violently that she was afraid that her feet were going to slip and she would collapse. Cass was there to keep her steady, though, with the hand on her back moving around to brace against her flat belly and the loop around her midsection tightening. Her fingers never stopped pumping, though, still jabbing in and out as a new flood of juices coated them.  
  
  
“Good girl,” Cassiopeia hissed, low and alluring. “Let it all out.”  
  
  
Lux did, and her body shook and quivered as the sensations washed over her small frame. She felt unsteady and unsure, and her body was blazing hot and her cunt was a rippling tunnel of flesh that begged for those fingers to go deeper still, yet Cassiopeia’s body was warm and reassuring against her own.   
  
  
And then, regretfully, Cass’ fingers slipped out of her cunt with a wet slurp. Her hand rose up, glistening with wetness and juices, and Lux looked over her shoulder to stare at them. Cassiopeia caught her eye, and her golden orbs carried a hint of mischief as she said, “why don’t you have a taste?”  
  
  
Lux was unsure for only a moment, and then opened her mouth as Cass asked. Those wet fingers slipped between her slim lips and Lux was greeted by her own taste, a sort of tangy saltiness that was strange but not unpleasant. The fingers stayed in her mouth, tapping at her tongue and prodding at her cheeks until Lux got the idea and began to suck on them. She moulded her lips to them and sucked, using her tongue to collect her own juices and swallow them down, but Cass seemed happy to explore her mouth with her fingers all the same: her tongue, her cheeks, her teeth, whatever was in reach. She even pushed them apart and spread her lips, for no reason other than to play with Lux’s mouth, and Lux allowed her to do it.   
  
  
Cassiopeia smiled sweetly and pulled her fingers free. “That was nice, wasn’t it?”  
  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
  
“I told you I'd make you feel good” Cassiopeia laughed, low and throaty. “I want to make you feel better. You’ll let me, won’t you?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Lux breathed, unable to keep the anticipation from her voice. Cassiopeia as so firm and dominant that it was wonderfully enticing, and Lux wanted to feel more of that - as much as she could, really.   
  
  
Cassiopeia hummed, pleased. “Oh? I didn’t think you’d be one to jump head-first into this, Lux. I thought you’d be more… scared.”  
  
  
She accentuated her words with a proud smirk and a flash of her sharp incisors, and, when combined with the way her body untangled itself and thumped hard against the walls and floor, it really did make her intimidating - but Lux was well-enough versed with acting and pretending to know when something was being played up, and that scary visage didn’t mesh with the pretty, vulnerable girl Lux had seen around campus. Sure, the power contained in her body that was being so recklessly applied as she bashed the floorboards hard enough to make them squeak was very apparent, and Cass could probably snap her in half with just the slightest application of that strength - but she hadn’t.  
  
  
Her reply was quick and honest. “You wouldn’t hurt me, silly.”  
  
  
Cass wet her lips and opened her mouth for a swift retort, but stopped short. She drifted back, sliding her body off of Lux’s and moving toward the couch, never once taking her gleaming, slitted eyes off of the blonde. She peeled her tiny white top off from the bottom-up, freeing her brassier-clad chest with a soft bounce. The bra she’d chosen to wear was a simple, gold-coloured piece of silk that lacked any straps, and was just by several strings that went around her chest.  
  
  
_That can’t possibly provide enough support,_ Lux mused, sparing no thought for her own sports-bra covered chest, _but my gosh does it make those look incredible._  
  
  
She took a few hesitant steps toward Cassiopeia, following her like a reverential goddess and barely feeling the wetness trailing down her own thigh. The lamia accepted her with open arms, but when she was finally a metre away the snake-girl lashed out with the speed of a viper. Lux did not flinch this time, know secure in the knowledge that Cass wouldn’t hurt her, and true enough the Noxian circled around her like a hook and roped her in with the use of her long body. Lux tripped over a thickly-muscled segment and landed against Cass’ toned human torso, and the lamia rumbled a throaty laugh.   
  
  
Lux licked her lips and reached up with her hands, suddenly feeling a bit bold in the face of her desire to hold those fat tits in her hands. Each one looked like it was the size of her head, and maybe she was over-exaggerating a bit, but they were among the largest she’d ever seen. They were just as scaled-up as her body, and that lent the same appearance that they would have on a smaller body: high-sitting, perky, and firm, without a hint of sag or the effect of gravity. Where Sona and Fortune were considerably larger still, the former’s lacked the same firmness, and the latter’s lacked the perkiness.  
  
  
But as she reached up to touch them Cass drifted back again, just a little bit, really, but enough. “No touching, Lux. Not unless you ask nicely.”  
  
  
Lux’s hands halted, and she tilted her head. It was an odd request, and while she’d been told _not_ to do things before, it wasn’t something she, as a Crownguard, was accustomed to. Few people, even those in positions of authority, felt like they could do that, and it was interesting to see Cassiopeia tell her not to touch her body. And yet Lux complied, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit more excited for it.  
  
  
Lux’s eyes drifted up to Cassiopeia’s headdress, which bobbed along with the movements of her body, and she cleared her throat hesitantly. “May I…?”  
  
  
“May you?”  
  
  
“May I see your hair, please?”  
  
  
“W-what?” The snake-girl blushed. “Why?”  
  
  
Lux shifted from side to side and grabbed her elbow. “I just… I’m curious, is all. You hide it all the time…”  
  
  
“All the time?” Cassiopeia’s long body whispered softly as it slid over itself. “...Have you been watching me, Lux?”  
  
  
_I thought she noticed my staring before,_ Lux thought, _but, maybe, she’s just so used to staring she doesn’t register who does it?_  
  
  
“A little bit, yes, and I’ve never seen your hair.”  
  
  
Cassiopeia said nothing, and allowed Lux to reach up and remove the elaborate headgear. Lux wasn’t sure what she expected to see, and naturally she’d heard the rumours - a head of snakes, a layer of scales - but given the secretiveness indicated by the all-covering headdress, she expected _something_. Instead she was greeted by short black hair, a little choppy and a little wavy. It was mostly parted aside, so that the right side was thicker and reached down to her chin, and the left was a little more barren.   
  
  
Cass blushed a brilliant scarlet, fidgeting with jerky motions. “You don’t need to _stare -”_  
  
  
“I don’t get it,” Lux chuckled in a confused manner, “why hide that? It’s nice!”  
  
  
“It’s _short,_ ” Cassiopeia hissed, “and it doesn’t grow no matter what, and it’s - it grows lopsided and it’s impossible to work with and -”  
  
  
She cut herself off with a huff. She fixed Lux with a fierce, intent look, and shrugged. “Let’s forget about that, yes? I’m sure you want to get to _other_ things…”  
  
  
Cassiopeia rose up and slithered backward until she was on top of the spine of the couch. A small portion of her body made a circle on the back, with the edges draping over the furniture, and Cass rested in that circle like a nesting bird. The rest of her length slithered around Lux, and at a gentle nudge she lifted a foot and allowed her to slide between her legs. The thinner portions of the lamia’s body fit neatly between her legs, and as it slithered along it quickly rose higher above the ground, rising up her thighs with clear intent. Lux maintained Cassiopeia’s gaze the entire time, as it seemed like there was a challenge there, or something of that sort, and she kept still despite the arousal dripping from her pussy and the anticipation in her core.  
  
  
The endmost portions of Cass’ body slipped against her cunt, dragging her hard, smooth scales over the tender, flowery lips. It was a weird and strange sensation that made Lux squirm, but it wasn’t a bad sensation at all, and the friction was wonderful. Pleased tingles ran the length of her pussy, and her tender, throbbing clit was happy when the green scales bashed into it so haphazardly - and then Cass stopped, looking almost smug, and her tail reversed directions. This time, with the scales pointed toward Lux, it was far less smooth and more rough, jagged. The edges of the scales pushed into her flesh, all prickly and hard, and it made Lux whimper.  
  
  
The tail rose up and curled around her back, and as the thicker portions ran between her legs and spread her thighs she was picked up yet again. She yelped and flung her hands out, but there was nothing to grasp on to as the tail bent and slid her into a u-shaped curve, while her leaking cunt left a trail of wetness on the scales. Cass’ body continued to loop around and around her body until there was a sea of coils, and Lux was resting in the bend of a middle section, held aloft above the ground. It was wide enough that it covered half her back, but it wasn’t nearly secure enough, and instinctually her body told her _hold on to something!_  
  
  
Cass leaned over her, having at some point moved from the couch. “Don’t worry, Lux. Just leave it all to me, and I won’t let you fall.”  
  
  
“I know,” Lux said simply, and Cassiopeia sniffed.  
  
  
“You’re awfully trusting of someone you just met,” Cassiopeia husked wryly, but despite her sexuality and bluster, there was a hint of something like vulnerability in her eyes. “Don’t you know? I’m a dangerous creature, Lux.”  
  
  
“No, you’re not,” Lux giggled, and in a cheeky moment of impulse, reached up to boop Cassiopeia on the nose. The lamia blinked, stunned, and after a heartbeat of silence, smashed their lips together in a hot, dominating kiss - it was like the earlier one that was far too much tongue, only this time it was quick and efficient, meant to break one’s partner down and have them yield up control of their mouth in seconds. It was like she was trying to slurp up the words from Lux’s mouth and swallow them down, and Lux was all too happy to let her try.  
  
  
Her tongue thumped against the walls of her throat and dredged up thick lines of saliva, seemingly without a care. She pulled Lux in deeper, locking her into a lust-filled kiss that she had no way of escaping. Though the lip-lock was intoxicating and the tongue jammed half-way down her throat was mind-numbing in its pleasure, it didn’t distract her from the strange sensation on her belly. It crept up all of a sudden, poking hard into her skin and leaving a warm, wet sensation as it moved. As Cassiopeia undulated into the kiss the strange object would pull back before slapping back down, thick and heavy and hard, and the longer it went on the clearer it became that Cass was actively grinding the object against her.  
  
  
Cass did pull away eventually, and gave herself enough space to display the massive, meaty cock that rested on -   
  
  
Lux blinked. There wasn’t one cock, but _two,_ each incredibly thick and impossibly long. The skin was as tanned as the rest of her, though the skin looked a little tougher, lined with throbbing veins, and the bulbous head carried strong ridges. They poked up from where her human body ended and snake one began, and Lux knew she would have noticed them before had they been there. There was no possible way to miss them, given their forearm-length size, and Lux was left wondering just _where_ they’d come from.  
  
  
The confusion must have been apparent on her face as Cass chuckled darkly. The lamia bided her time before speaking by slipping open small, square package with all the ease of someone unscrewing a stick of lipgloss and removed a rubbery ring. It clearly wasn’t a standardized size, and looked much larger than any other Lux had been exposed to in passing, and seemed perfectly suited to Cass’ obscene length. She stretched it over the lower cock with a quick rolling motion, sheathing the majority of the solid girth in clear rubber. “Don’t worry even a little bit; I’ll take care of you. Just relax.”  
  
  
It wasn’t like Lux could do much else anyways, given her compromising position. If she shifted too far to either side she’d slip right off, she couldn’t slide down nor could she climb up given the steepness of the bend. Even if she could, however, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Granted, she was face to face with the two largest dicks she’d ever seen - not that she’d seen any, but still, they were _huge_ \- and the only thought that passed through her mind was not that of apprehension or a desire to flee, but rather concern of if she could handle it.  
  
  
“I don’t know if I can take both,” she murmured quietly, staring down the thick turgid shafts. The top one, still uncovered, let out a steady stream of pearly-white precum that slathered Lux’s fair skin.  
  
  
Cassiopeia wrinkled her nose, but inclined her head. “I know. Just one, promise.”  
  
  
She leaned in, taking hold of Lux’s ankles and using them to spread her legs as wide as she could manage. Her hands slid down her shapely legs and rested on the bend of her knee, remaining there to keep Lux’s legs spread wide. She bore down on the girl, maneuvering herself into position, slitted eyes never leaving Lux’s blue orbs. She moved as if it was a well-practiced maneuver, and there was no slipping or fumbling. Her cock pushed and prodded against Lux’s lower lips in no time at all, powerful and instant.   
  
  
“You’ll never feel something like this again,” Cassiopeia purred, as if making a promise. Not a promise that Lux could make heads or tails of, though, because her words simply did not make sense with what she was thinking.  
  
  
“But I want - “ Lux started, but her words transitioned into a slow groan as Cassiopeia began to enter. Her smooth midsection bent as she powered her hips forward, very slowly and very gently pushing her bulging, hard dickhead through Lux’s flower-like folds and into the soft pink tunnel they protected. Any thoughts on her mind were quickly wiped away in the face of that colossal dick, pushing into her body centimeter by centimeter; the pace so slow that it seemed like it would take ages to get the entire shaft inside, but slow enough that Lux could actually handle it.  
  
  
The head, true enough, was as thick and hard as it looked. The heavy ridges scraped against her tender walls, causing a small measure of pain that was drowned out by the pleasure of being stretched. It was large and thick, like a knot in her pussy, and her body clamped down around it gratifyingly - but it was still too much too handle, and though just the tip was inside her, it was still a lot. She wiggled her hips from side to side and groaned, trying to keep herself steady on the serpent body while also adjusting to the dickhead inside of her, and the multitasking was hard.  
  
  
Cass’s hummed a sweet, alluring tune as she pushed herself, sinking another inch inside. Lux groaned as her walls struggled to grow accustomed to so massive a girth, and her spongy tunnel shifted and squished wetly around the encroaching meat. The stretching inside her brought a delicious sort of friction, and though Lux implicitly knew she’d be incredibly sore when this was all done, she wanted far more of that friction. She wiggled her hips and bucked them upward to achieve that, and the movements seemed to allow the lamia to sink just a bit more each time. When the first third was inside of her Cass stopped moving, and Lux felt bloated with dick-meat and her cunt screamed with a lewd mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
  
The lamia breathed out and shifted her hips back, drawing a portion of that bulging length outside of the stretched cunt. Lux moaned, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes, and Cass quickly pushed herself back in. She kept moving that same, comfortable distance, using only a third of her obscene cock, but the movements worked the entrance to her cunt looser and allowed her walls to take on the shape of the pumping cock. The longer it went on the easier it became, and the discomfort slowly faded and was replaced solely by pleasure. It was then that Cass used more of her dick, feeding an inch more at a time and using that to work herself in and out. It was a slow rhythm, but one that enabled the slim girl to properly take a cock the size of her forearm, and that was enough.  
  
  
“So very tight,” Cassiopeia hissed, rolling her hips and flexing her midsection to send her cock deeper inside. “You’re such a tiny thing, squeezing me so tight like that -”  
  
  
“You’re so _big_ ,” Lux squeaked, eyes half-shut as Cass’ dick plunged into the warm wetness of her cunt. She could feel everything as the cock pumped into her, despite the rubbery protection; it was hard and rough, nothing like she’d imagined a dick to be, and the rugged skin scraped and scratched at the walls of her tender cunt and drew strange sensation from it. It felt good despite the roughness of it, and her sensitive pressure-points adored the strong motions and thick head pushing past them. Her dick was halfway inside of her now, and she could feel her walls clamping down and squeezing hard every time it pushed in deeper.  
  
  
“I never last long with cute things like you,” Cassiopeia drawled, her voice low and throaty. Her eyes gleamed hypnotically, and throughout the entire penetration she’d never once blinked. “Always squeezing me so tight… I never get a chance to really stretch you out. A shame, really.”  
  
  
“M-Maybe next time,” Lux groaned, struggling to keep control of her body. When Cass speared her just _so_ her cunt would spasm and her body rocked, threatening to send her rolling off her hammock of scales, and it sent a panicked flush up her neck. Another moan left her lips as the cock bashed against her elastic walls and sent them bulging outward, spearing through the tightening folds with ease. Lux was fairly sure that she could see the cock’s movements through the skin of her abdomen, but she tried not to give it much thought - it was far too embarrassing.  
  
  
“Next time,” Cass murmured indifferently, brows furrowed as if she was really thinking hard about the words. She shook her head and continued to fuck, working her cock in and out, back and forth, using the broadness of her dick to push through wide-stretched folds and get as much dick-meat inside as Lux could handle. With the girl’s legs spread wide there was easy access for her to move and undulate as she willed, and she had full control over the situation. If she wanted to start pounding Lux until she was a mind-broken mess she absolutely could, but the care and kindness she showed warmed Lux’s heart.  
  
  
Her needy cunt shivered and shook as that solid half-length of cock was shoved through it, and Lux’s legs tried to close as the sensations became nearly too much to bear. Cass’ hands were there to keep her legs spread wide, and her curvy hips used the gap to burrow inside her warmth. It was a little more each time, and the sex only got more satisfying with each throbbing inch that was sheathed inside her. It caused that furious burn in her belly to grow hotter, drawing up a low whine from her lips and built a deep ache in her loins.  
  
  
She jerked her hips upwards, impaling more of her slick snatch on the pumping girl-rod. Cass’ second cock bobbed and leaked fluid, rubbing against the smooth flesh of her pelvis and spreading copious amounts of her thin pre-seed. Though Cass was fucking her with just her lower cock she was still actively rubbing the upper one against Lux to search for that extra bit of pleasure, and Lux wanted to help her. In a bold, firm movement she reached out and grabbed it in her hand, and in her haste she used a far tighter grip than was appropriate. It seemed to be just what Cass needed, though, as she groaned gratefully.  
  
  
While her body undulated, causing her fat, heavy breasts to bounce and the muscles of her midsection to pop, Lux stroked at the upper rod with a strong grip. Thick beads dripped free of the throbbing head, running into the Demacian’s navel until it puddled with white. Her fingers squeezed ever tighter, just as her vagina clamped down with hydraulic power. It got steadily harder for Cassiopeia to move, and the pleasure of burrowing into so tight a hole was clear on her face and twitches of her dicks. There was never a moment where she wasn’t thrusting, where her cocks weren’t pushing through vice-tight folds and locked-down fingers, and the roughness of her flesh scraped and scratched every tender inch of flesh they touched.   
  
  
It was hard, it was glorious, and Lux couldn’t take it. Her body felt like it was burning up, her slit throbbing and rippling with need, and she was sure she was about to explode violently. Her pink lips parted in a husky breath, eyes nearly rolling back in her skull as the pleasure rolled over her entire body with wild abandon. Lux couldn’t tell if this constituted _too soon,_ but she wasn’t sure she was capable of holding on anyways, not with her body shivering and shaking and quaking like a localized earthquake had taken hold of her. “I’m - I want -”  
  
  
Cassiopeia hummed. “Oh? Close already?” She leaned in close, smiling gently, tongue flicking out between her lips. The strain was evident on her face, too, as it was a clearly difficult task to fuck her huge cock through a tunnel five sizes too small, but it seemed like she was trying to keep up her facade. “Tell me, then. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”  
  
  
Lux opened her mouth, and though she knew the words she wanted to say they wouldn’t leave her mouth. Another moan built up from deep in her chest, coaxed out by the repetitive jabs of Cass’ hips until it bubbled up her throat. The warmth of Cass’ room, designed for a creature with a body colder than a human’s, combined with the rigourous sex caused a light sheen of sweat to coat Lux’s body. It grew thicker by the minute, running over the serpent’s scales and leaving a faint sheen that had Lux slip and slide with each push and pump of the colossal girldick. The fear of falling off was very real, but despite her nerves and stressed mind, Lux knew Cassiopeia would prevent her from hitting the floor.  
  
  
“K-kiss,” Lux stuttered, and tried to push her face upward. Cassiopeia frowned, but there was no hiding the hungry, lusty look in her eyes, and she dove down just as quickly to mash her lips against Lux’s. Those soft lips on hers were all Lux needed to get off, and her body instantaneously clamped down and began to shake. Her eyes closed and as her mind all but shut down, completely overtaken by the roiling pleasure and unable to focus on anything else at all. Her pussy spasmed hard around the meaty girldick inside it, and the cock throbbed violently in response. Her second cock did much the same, and a rush of sticky warmth flooded her palm and lathered her belly with a few rapid-fire pulses.  
  
  
Sensation returned slowly; too slowly, and it was a long while before Lux was aware of herself resting on a bed of Cassiopeia’s coils, flat on the floor. Her gaze was blurry, her body hot and tingly all over, and it seemed like the slightest touch would set her off again. Her tender snatch was still squirming, or so it felt, and she was fairly certain she’d lost the feeling in her toes and fingertips. Her breathing was deep as she stared at the ceiling, and she spent many long minutes trying to steady herself.   
  
  
“Wow,” she panted, and Cassiopeia chuckled from… behind her? Lux tried looking back, but was too tired to really make the effort. Cass slid into view a moment later, looping herself around Lux’s head and lounging down parallel in the opposing direction.   
  
  
“Indeed,” Cassiopeia said simply, smiling lightly. “I imagine you need a rest, now, but -”  
  
  
“Just a moment,” Lux groaned, her throat hoarse. “And then we’ll go again.”  
  
  
Cass flicked an eyebrow up. “How insatiable of you.”  
  
  
“No, you,” Lux said weakly, gesturing with her hand towards Cass’ two still-leaking cocks. “You have… two, so…”  
  
  
“That’s not necessary,” Cassiopeia murmured, though it seemed like a half-hearted response. It was easy to see just how hard and throbbing she was, and though Lux had just gone through the most explosive orgasm of her life, Cass hadn’t.  
  
Lux grinned cheekily and chirped, “It would be remiss of me not to help such a gorgeous girl.”  
  
  
“Well, if you’re offering,” Cassiopeia husked, and began to circle _over_ Lux, draping a long section of her body over the girl’s midsection. It was heavy and pinned her down, but Lux only squirmed a little bit. Cass set herself down on it, elbows on her scales, propping her chin up while she stared down at Lux. “But don’t expect me to let you go until I’m satisfied, Luxanna.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
True enough, it was a good hour later before they finished up, and where Lux had gone through another four or so orgasms, Cass only came twice. She had, it seemed, a much higher tolerance for sex, and it took her a lot more time to get off than the inexperienced Lux did. It still gave Lux a hint of pride to know she’d actually been able to do it, and the sense of satisfaction she got from Cassiopeia was nice. The only thing she lamented was that they weren’t on a bed or something, because while her carpet was _really_ comfortable and genuinely better than the dorm-room beds, she kind of wished she was on a nice bed so that she could sleep.   
  
  
She didn’t have the energy to move, really.   
  
  
Cassiopeia was on her back beside her, and her long body surrounded them in loose, concentric rings. She let out a long sigh and irritably flicked a strand of black hair out of her face before slumping back down. “Well, that was nice -”  
  
  
“Mhm!” Lux nodded rapidly and flipped over so that she was on her side, facing Cassiopeia. “It was, really. It _really_ was.”  
  
  
“Uh - that’s good.” Cassiopeia coughed lightly. “Well, if you’re busy…”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m not,” Lux giggled, and settled herself nearer to Cass. Their bodies touched, both sweaty and flushed, and the clash of their skin tones was aesthetically pleasing. “Hey, do you like cuddling?”  
  
  
“...Why?”  
  
  
“I like cuddling,” Lux said matter-of-factly. “And I think cuddling with your body would feel _really_ nice. I know I’m small, but I think I’d make a great little spoon for you -”  
  
  
Cass bit her lip. “Don’t you have to go?”  
  
  
“I cleared my schedule befo - do you want me to leave?”  
  
  
“Well, no, not particularly,” Cass muttered hesitantly, “But people don’t stay after, so don’t feel like I’m keeping you.”  
  
  
Lux laughed, a bright and tinkling sound that made Cass scrunch up her nose. “I kind of like that idea: you keeping me.”  
  
  
She wrapped and arm around Cass’ midsection and pulled herself in, smooshing her small body against that of the voluptuous lamia. “Is this okay?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Cass said shakily, “this is okay.”  
  
  
Lux looked up at her very seriously, and Cassiopeia blushed. “What?”  
  
  
“Do you like salons?” The blonde asked abruptly, and the snake-girl frowned.   
  
  
“I don’t know? I don’t go?”  
  
  
“That’s okay. I know a really good place that would do wonders for your hair, honestly. It’s actually nice, and I like that style - it’s kind of wind-swept, I guess, maybe punk-ish; reminds me of Morgana. It’s, like, a full-day thing, and there’s even a part where they do nails and a really wonderful spa. It’s really warm, too, and I bet it would be just perfect for you -”  
  
  
Cassiopeia held up a hand to prevent her from spilling all her thoughts, and Lux fell silent. The lamia was quiet, and Lux only spoke up when the silence got awkward. “Uh, only if you want to, of course. I just think we can make your hair look really nice.”  
  
  
“...Why?”  
  
  
Lux blinked. “Because I think it’s a shame that you’re not taking care of your gorgeous hair?”  
  
  
“No, why take me to a salon?”  
  
  
“Because - Oh, did you want to pick this time? I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about -”  
  
  
Cassiopeia shook her head. “Lux, what’re you talking about?”  
  
  
“Us going to the salon on a date?” Lux cocked her head. “...Is that _not_ something you want to do?”  
  
  
Cassiopeia looked so incredibly, impossibly flustered in that moment that she resembled nothing like the massive, intimidating lamia she was, and instead looked as innocent and cute as a puppy. A very tiny, very lost, puppy. “You were - You were _serious_ about the dating thing!?”

* * *


	2. Second Dates and Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia goes on her 'second' 'date' with Lux, and then tries to think things over.

* * *

Cassiopeia DuCouteau wasn’t doing all that much at present, which was just how she liked it. It was one of the reasons why her sister liked to claim she was as ‘lazy as a reptile’, which wasn’t  _ that  _ far off the mark, technically speaking. She spent a lot of energy with her large body, among the many strenuous activities she got up to, and so she enjoyed doing nothing in her quiet hours in the clubroom, away from the hustle and bustle and following eyes of the school. 

She just sat back on a beanbag chair, almost precariously flopped over it, while a single circle of her coils surrounded her. The rest of her long body stretched out for some ways still, claiming a long swathe of the room. When no one was around she paid no mind to space management, or lack thereof. She liked to stretch, sprawling out like one might do in the comfort of their bed, only she did so across the breadth of a room.

The higher-than-normal heat was a comforting haze on her skin, and not for the first time, she smiled at the thought of the next time someone from the Student Council or the school board came around to yell at her for the heating bill. interactions like that didn't happen all that often, and most people were fine to let her do as she pleased with the room she was 'allotted'. Lux was the last person in some time to bring anything up about it, and that hadn't gone very far.

_ Or, at least,  _ we _ did, _ Cass thought with some measure of amusement. 

She didn't let her thoughts linger on the small blonde - not yet, at least. She had trouble turning over the problem that was _ Luxanna Crownguard  _ in her mind, and so she didn't. She'd spent one too many times trying to parse their interactions to no avail, and so her mind drifted off to other things.

Fingers plucked at the phone tucked in her cleavage, and she swiped lazily at the screen. She had no messages, no calls, nothing, save for the notifications of comments in her email. With another lazy swipe she pulled up her feed, and tapped over to the lastest of her pictures that dotted the page. Her social media was often used for her parties, to get the word out and invite people through more 'official' channels - insofar as popularity was concerned. More often, she posted pictures of herself on her feed - risque shots, flashes of cleavage and the gap of her hips, and more tasteful - or scandalous things, depending on one's point of view - shots.

She posted like clockwork - not too fast, not too slow, the pace calculated and even. She didn't just snap pictures of herself whenever she felt like it, and she made an effort to look good in each one. Maybe it was the validation of it, but she enjoyed having the comments she got, the flattering words that made her feel pleasant inside. Her lower half wasn't seen in the best of lights sometimes, and it was monstrous in comparison to her top half - and so that was what she focused on, giving people a 'better' view of Cassiopeia. Or, at least, distracting them.

Even as she swiped through the comments of  _ hawt, looking good, amazing, _ and all other sorts of simplistic and oftentimes crude words, she received a notification of yet another. The flashing name of Lux made her lips twitch and her cheek puff out, and made her wonder if just thinking about the girl somehow conjured her attention - but she immediately dismissed the thought. Lux had her followed, as she had in turn, so it was no real surprise. The girl very likely just hadn't had the time to look at a potentially risque picture in class, and only did so now - and Cass knew she had been in class until fifteen minutes ago, because Lux had made sure to 'synch' their schedules.

Cass had just shrugged when she insisted, and tried not to think too hard on why she'd subsequently memorized her schedule.

_ Looking good, Cass! _ Read the girl’s comment, her grammar as perfect as ever - always perfect, never a punctuation mark out of place. Cassiopeia stared at the comment for a handful of moments, a smile playing at her lips, before she closed her eyes and let her head hang back with a puff of breath. She set her phone against her chest and held it there, fingers wrapped right around the crimson casing. Any attempt at not thinking about Lux was dashed in that moment, and she mentally sighed for a second time as her thoughts were turned toward the little blonde girl that vexed her so.

She was an odd figure to understand, and Cass struggled in trying to. Girls were usually clingy around her, or came with a purpose in mind and left once it was fulfilled - not Lux, not on either counts. She was earnest and straightforward, and her 'goals' - such as Cass could perceive them - were to hold her hand in public, give her hugs, walk with her to class; the works.She aligned their schedules just so that she could meet up with Cass, all for the express purpose of seeing her - and  _ just  _ seeing her. With others, that came with an expectation of  _ something,  _ but Lux wanted nothing more than to just see her in person because it was ‘nice.’

_ Not the kind of thing I expected out of the girl, that’s for sure,  _ Cass mused, rubbing her fingers over her phone’s textured case. It was rough, like the pattern of her scales, and it was reassuring in its own way.  _ She’s so - so different.  _

Cass was just stuck trying to figure out if it was a  _ good  _ or  _ bad  _ kind of different. She recognized that she wasn’t used to any of it - the handholding, the funny cat memes - she loved the one with the piano, though she hesitated to tell Lux that - the constant meet-ups; the fact that the girl was just a presence in her clubroom  _ at all.  _ A place that she used as her refuge, and Lux used because it was a nice, cozy place to study, and that was that. Lux asked for her advice on things, from outfits to hairstyles to just….  _ Things,  _ without any expectation of anything in return. 

People didn’t  _ do  _ that with Cass, but Lux did - and she couldn’t say that she didn’t like it. The buzz of a notification from Lux always brought a smile to her face, regardless of whether she was in class or doing nothing at all. It was funny, the way it felt so easy. It was all easygoing, with no stiffness involved, and though their interactions were limited through their schedules, it still felt comfortable. Lux felt like a stable presence, even though such a thing had only been relegated to Cass’s close friends and family. 

Cass twitched her nose and sighed, tilting her head back even further over the squishy beanbag chair. Her fingers rapped a beat on the back of her case as her mind turned her thoughts over. She felt almost… frazzled, more puzzled than she should have been, and Cass didn’t like any of that. She wasn’t often stuck in situations where she was so unsure as to another’s motivations, and that uncertainty blindsided her. Their upcoming date - second date, as Lux said - only made it worse; it felt like stepping into something unknown.

Lux  _ had  _ extended the offer for her to pick, as it was ‘her turn’, or so Lux said. Cass had only passed it off, because she had no idea what Lux considered a date. The only dates she’d been on in recent memory involved trivial activities and a trip to a love hotel, or her clubroom, or whatever she could get up to in the dark corner of a theatre. And Lux, ever-beaming, with her notebook full of ideas, had been more than up to the task of thinking of things for them to do.

_ Like haircuts,  _ Cass thought glumly, briefly reaching toward her hair and stopping herself short.  _ Maybe I should text her and…  _

She stopped, bit her lip, and huffed. She flipped around her phone and clicked it on, and tapped at her calendar with a quick finger. A red circle marked out Saturday, and her subsequent date with Lux - and an arrow marked out her current day, just three spaces away. This time she didn’t turn her phone off, and just let it slump to her splayed chest as she puffed out her cheeks. 

_ Maybe not,  _ she reasoned.  _ Maybe I’ll just… see what happens.  _

* * *

“What is this?” Cassiopeia asked, narrowing her eyes at the sign of the expensive-looking clothing store. Lux had insisted that the first place they would be going was ‘a surprise’, and that she  _ had  _ a surprise for Cass. Naturally, the lamia’s mind went to lewder places as they often did when people told her things like that, but this was nothing of the sort. It was just a nice, upscale place, with well-known name-brands showing through the windows. 

“It’s a clothing store?” Lux replied, giggling a bit. 

Cass snorted. “Obviously - I mean -”

“Oh, like, why are we here?” Lux grinned, flashing her pretty white teeth almost teasingly. “I come here all the time, to be honest. It’s got an  _ awesome  _ selection of clothes, and it’s pretty affordable, too.”

Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow, and cast a slow glance at the products in the windows. “Yeah, I’m not sure a place like this is ‘affordable’.”   
  


“Well, I mean, the prices aren’t bad,” Lux protested, and then suddenly she appeared very flustered. Her hands waved out in front of her as she quickly followed up with, “which you totally don’t have to worry about, because I’m totally paying for everything! You know, since I asked you out.”

The lamia snorted for a second time, this time in genuine mirth. It was amusing how flustered Lux could get, and how cute she got when she was. “I appreciate that, Lux, but I don’t need you to pay for anything on my behalf. We’re both rather wealthy.”

“Don’t be silly, Cass,” Lux said, rolling her eyes. “I’m totally paying for you. Honestly, I think you’ll really like this place! The ladies in charge are tailors too, so they can, like, adjust  _ anything  _ into the size you want. It’s pretty hard to find stuff that goes well with my body, you know? But they make everything look nice and fit.”

Lux led her to the door as they talked, casually taking Cass’s hand in her own as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Cassiopeia only gave it a brief glance and a raised eyebrow, but Lux barely seemed to notice her momentary dip in concentration. It helped that she was holding herself up well above Lux’s height, so it simply looked like she was looking down at all times.

“My, you have clothing troubles, too?” Cass laughed amicably, looking back to Lux’s eyes. “I find that hard to believe, given how put together you are.”   
  


“Thanks!” Lux smiled, cocking her head. “But it  _ does  _ take a lot of time to get outfits together. Which, I guess, is me being compulsive with clothing, but it actually is pretty hard to get things in my sizes. I’m not very… womanly, you know.” The girl blushed just a bit, cheeks tinging with a cute shade of pink. “And I’m pretty small, so things have to be taken in a lot. This place is  _ great  _ for that.”

“I suppose we’ll have to see what they can do with me,” Cass said suggestively, winking down at Lux. “Since there’s a lot more chest to work with.”

“I took that into account too,” Lux replied, and Cassiopeia propped up an eyebrow. 

“Oh? Staring at my chest, are we, Lux?” Cass purred, and Lux’s cheeks got fractionally brighter.

“They’re very eye catching!” Lux protested innocently, still as cute as a button.

“No need to be flustered, Lux,” Cass followed up, her voice maintaining that purring lilt. “I’m  _ very  _ happy for your attention. Though, you have gotten me wondering just why you’ve been staring…”   
  


Lux held up a finger, stopping Cass’s words from leaving her mouth. She winked up at her a second later, saying, “You’ll see.”

Cass let out a short laugh at the cheekiness of the girl, and shook her head. She refrained from pushing further as Lux had already skipped ahead to hold the door open for her in a very lady-like manner, and Cass didn’t want to keep her waiting. She slithered into the store, taking care not to brush her coils against the door frame, and tried to take up as little space inside the premises as possible. There were circular racks of clothing all over the place, and dozens of little stands for mannequins to rest upon, leaving little room for Cass to properly maneuver.

The store didn’t have too many people in it, perhaps three or four browsing customers, and none of them gave them any attention. However, a young woman wearing a smart uniform came up to them quickly, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Lux. “Hey, Lux.”

“Oh, hi!” Lux smiled brightly at the employee, waving her hand back and forth earnestly. “How’re you doing?”

“Can’t complain.” The young woman looked between the two of them evenly, a smile on her lips. “What can I help you guys with today?”

Cass looked down to Lux, who was rolling on her ankles, almost bouncing as if she were hyperactive - or just really eager. “I had some clothes being adjusted? You know -”

“-The usual, yeah,” the young woman laughed. “Geez, Lux, you’ve got an outfit being tailored practically every week.”

“Hey, they’re not for me this time,” Lux laughed, gesturing to Cassiopeia. 

The other woman grinned. “An outfit for your girlfriend? Oh, that’s just adorable, Lux.”

“It’s nice picking outfits out for people,” Lux chirped simply, “and I’d like to treat her.”

“Now you’ve gotten me all intrigued,” Cass purred, leaning down so that she could set her arm on Lux’s shoulder. Katarina would have quite literally stabbed her for doing such a thing, but Lux only seemed happier for the physical contact. 

“You’ve been intrigued this entire time,” Lux replied, and Cass smirked.

  
“Before I was curious,” she replied, winking suggestively. “Now I’m intrigued.”

Lux giggled. “There’s a difference?”

“Most certainly.” 

"No point keeping her in suspense, then,” the other woman said, smiling as she looked between them. She appeared amused, though Cass wasn't sure why. "The boss took all our tailored stuff off the queue this morning, so they're probably done. Would you like me to go check if they're ready, though?"

"Oh, she's in today?" Lux hummed, thinking. "Is she in the back?"

"She is, yeah. Er, to both."

Lux grinned. "It's basically on our way, then. But thanks for the help!"

"No problem," the woman said. "Give me a holler if you need anything."

"Will do!" Lux tipped her head respectfully in parting, and gestured to Cass. "We're headed to the changing rooms, okay?" 

"Lead the way, Lux," she replied, winking at the young woman as they slithered past. It wasn't really a flirtatious gesture, merely a thing of habit. The woman was cute, but Lux far cuter, and she was on a date of some sort. Flirting with others didn't even cross her mind.

Lux led her through the packed store easily, her slender body having no trouble navigating through the clothing on display, but it wasn't as easy for the lamia. Cassiopeia was very skilled with moving her long snake body, and was always aware of her exact placement and her distance to others, but it still took some finesse and control when she was in tightly-packed places. The payoff was typically worth it at her parties, where snaking between dancing girls always drew attention, but in a shop with expensive clothes she was somewhat less eager to make a mistake and send things toppling.

“There’s… a lot of stuff here,” Cass noted, looking over the many, many racks of clothing. There were some very eye-catching pieces on the walls, and a multitude of nice-looking outfits put on the mannequins. “A lot of name brands, too.”   
  


“Mhm, yup!” Lux nodded her head, gesturing with her hands. “This place is great! There’s a bunch of stuff, and I always find a cool little thing to add to my wardrobe.” She waved her hands out as if fanning a deck of cards. “Sometimes I can spend, like, hours here, just looking through their stuff. It’s really neat.”   
  


Cass examined Lux carefully, a smile on her lips. “You know, I can picture you doing just that. I imagine you walking around, just a little spot of blonde in the middle of all this clothing…”   
  


“I am  _ so  _ taller than these,” Lux giggled, gesturing to the circular racks. 

“Perhaps,” Cass replied evenly, suppressing another smile. If she had said that to Katarina she would have blown a gasket, flipping out and spitting curse words and choice threats - well, perhaps nothing  _ so  _ drastic, but she didn’t take comments to her height lying down. Lux seemed much more good-natured, and the contrast was… nice. “Honestly, I didn’t think a store with such expensive clothing would be on-campus.”

“I mean, this isn’t the  _ most _ expensive place.” Lux shrugged. “Have you been to that one, uh - uh - I forgot the name. The Demacian artisan food place?”

Cass hummed. “I know the place you’re talking about, but I don’t know the name, no.”

“Ah, it’ll come to me. But that place has the same prices for an appetizer as this place has for an entire outfit! It’s silly.” Lux tucked pale blonde hair behind her ear, eyes scanning the clothes around them. It seemed like even as they were talking she was scoping the area out for any choice goodies, which Cassiopeia found adorable. “I think the campus just has a ton of pricey places because they know how many students are wealthy. Which is a shame, really, but.”

She looked at Cass out of the corner of her eyes. “I’m kinda surprised you don’t know about this place, actually. It’s pretty popular.”

“I can’t say I go clothes shopping often, Lux,” the lamia replied, amusement thick in her tone. “The aforementioned adjustments.”

Lux opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, nodding understandingly. “Well, I guess we can be tailor-buddies too, then.”

“...I’ve never aspired for anything greater,” Cassiopeia replied dryly, and Lux laughed. 

“I’m honoured.”

She was led to the back of the shop, where a long row of rather well-done changing rooms were. Cass was rather surprised when she saw the overly tall frame of Camille, the head of campus security, standing in the back, folding clothes with her hand. The older woman looked curtly at the both of them, but firmly locked on to Cassiopeia as her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. They knew one another rather well, given that Cass’s blow-out sex-parties rubbed up against Camille’s security work - sex parties, no matter how well maintained, certainly weren’t seen in the best of lights by the older woman. 

There was always a tiny bit of friction between them given what they both did, and a begrudging hint of respect on both parts - Camille, for Cass’s ability to keep her parties well-kept, organized, and lacking in any repercussions that normally came with such events; and Cass, for Camille’s lack of a heavy hand or micromanaging. As far as heads of security went, Camille was the most level-headed she’d met, and she was good at what she did.

But she was also, as Cass noted with bemusement, a worker at a fashion store.

"Hey, Camille!" Lux chirped, waving her hand. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Luxanna." The woman's tones were cool and clipped, but she regarded Lux with something like fondness, which was double bemusing to Cass. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm excellent!" The girl said brightly, and then glanced over at Cass as she leaned in to Camille. "I'm on that date I told you about. Are those clothes ready?"

"Ah, now I understand." Camille's lips pursed briefly, gazing at Cassiopeia critically. Cass was used to both judgmental and lewd stares, and the grey-haired woman's gaze was hardly welcoming, but she was left confused when she nodded her head briskly. "I was confused, and believed you'd made an error - but I do think they will fit, yes." She turned and snapped her fingers at another woman, someone in their early twenties at best. "The black bag marked Lu - no, the one to the right - yes, that's it. Bring it to room six."

An Auburn-haired woman shuffled past, carrying a large bag normally associated with suits and went off toward the distant change room. Camille watched her go into the room before turning back to Lux, dipping her head of grey hair. "Let me know if anything is off, and it'll be rectified post-haste."

"I'm sure it'll be as excellent as always!" Lux turned back to Cass and grabbed her hand, winking. "C'mon, Cass, I can't wait to see what you think of them!"

"Uh - yeah." Cass looked at Camille as she slithered past, still very much perplexed. She waited until they were relatively out of earshot before lowering herself until she was close to Lux's face, and dropped her voice several octaves. "So... Camille works here?"

"She runs the place, yes," Lux replied, making a bee-line for the room marked 'six'. "She's an amazing tailor, let me tell you. The things she can do with a needle and thread..."

The Auburn haired woman stepped out of the room, the new empty bag folded over her arm like a fancy waitress. She nodded politely to both of them as she said, "it is all set up inside. We'll both be down the hall, so -"

"-Call if we need anything, yup, got it." Lux was still smiling her kindly smile as the woman rushed back to Camille, hurrying to do whatever task she was assigned. "The tailors here are so nice, you know?"

"So it seems," Cassiopeia deadpanned. "So, ah… Camille is the… seamstress?"

"Yep!" Lux stopped in front of the changing room and set her hand on the curtain. "She's honestly amazing at it. She's got a magic touch. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's adjusted for me, and she does it in, like, literally no time at all. Same-day service."

Camille coughed lightly. "That's... probably the last thing I expected to hear, to be honest. She's always been so... stiff, and rigid. And, you know, the head of security."

"Oh, she's totally all of that," Lux said, laughing softly. "It caught me off-guard the first time, too. But she totally knows her work! And speaking of that..." She pulled the curtain open, peering inside as if she was looking into a vault of gold. "Let's see what she's done."

The thing in question was an outfit, set up on hangers in the changing room, each lined up neatly to show off a different article of clothing. Cassiopeia had, once, been super into fashion, dress up, and design, and she still had a great eye for nice clothes - and all the pieces Lux had picked out were very nice. The materials seemed to be of a good quality, the styles and cuts upscale but just short of formal wear. She slithered in a little closer to them, minding the amount of space present within the changing room, and reached out to run her hand against them.

The leftmost piece was a gorgeous burgundy jacket in a cropped style, short enough that it might have tickled the top of her ribcage. It was made of a supple-looking leather, perhaps some kind of sheepskin or something equally subdued. The colour wasn’t very bright either, a simple non-reflecting matte colouring that fit the nonchalant style of it. On the hanger to the right of it was the top that she supposed was meant to be worn underneath the jacket: a beige-coloured halter-style top made of a cozy-looking cotton, with elegant stitching along the slits that ran the length of its sides.

The last item wasn’t an article of clothing, per se, but a complimentary sash that went with the entire outfit and kept it bound together. Cassiopeia was fond of sashes, obis, and - well, anything that was both comfortable and could be used as a belt, to secure her clothing around her human hips before the transition to her snake body. It kept things from moving around when slithering, helped ground people’s eyes around the waistline, and - perhaps most importantly - prevented her sometimes scandalously cut clothing from showing off  _ too  _ much. Lux had picked a nice one, too: a rich, Noxian red, embroidered with little patterns that ran the length of it.

Most noticeably was that, true to her words, all of it was tailored for her excessive proportions. The jacket and top were much larger than she assumed could be purchased normally, and she could only imagine how much cloth had been let out, added, and then subsequently tucked in to make it work. The tailoring  _ was  _ impressive, as there was nary a sign of a seam line or stitch, despite imagining that there must have been plenty. It was more touching to her that they actually  _ were  _ tailored; that Lux had gone through the effort of trying to get something in her size.

“Oh, she did a great job!” Lux exclaimed, peering at the jacket closely. “These look just right.”

“It is very impressive,” Cassiopeia hummed. “They’re - they’re nice.”

Lux made eye contact. “Do you like them?”

“Yes, I do.” Cass nodded twice. “They seem like just my style, too.”

“I tried to look for something that matches your day to day wear, but, like, more like going-out clothes.” Lux looked over the ensemble. “I wasn’t sure if you liked any other accessories, though.”

“No, this is - this is more than enough.” Cassiopeia set her hand on the leather jacket, confirming that it was, indeed, sheepskin. It felt more like cloth from how soft and fine it was, and she couldn’t imagine that such a thing was cheap. Cost mattered little for both of them, of course, but the thought counted. “Thank you. I don’t think anyone’s bought me clothes before - well, besides lingerie, of course.”

She added a wink for good measure, but Lux only puffed out her cheeks. “I…  _ maaaay  _ have been thinking about that. But I wasn’t sure what you liked to wear, and, uhm. Your usual outfits don’t often have any…?”

Cassiopeia snorted out a laugh. “Mind those naughty wandering eyes, Lux.”

Lux shrugged and rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. She reached for the hanger of the beige top and held it, lining it up with Cass’s torso as if making mental calculations. The concentrated look on her face was rather cute, so Cass settled back to watch her, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, pretty sure they’ll fit,” the teen said, nodding to herself. “Ah, I can’t wait for you to try them on! You’re going to look just fantastic -”

“You want me to try them on now?”

“Well, of course!” Lux cocked her head to the side. “Er, do you not want to?”

_ She's really into this,  _ Cass thought, pursing her lips. Of course, never one to let a flirtatious moment pass by, she let her plump lips curve into a smirk. "I do, certainly - I just didn't think you were so adventurous."

Lux squinted. "Uhm…"

"That you'd want me to give you a show right here," Cass finished, already pulling at the bottom of her own top and tugging it up at a slow, languorous pace. "But I'm fine with it…"

"Cass!" Lux gasped, her cheeks tinged in pink. "That's totally not the reason- I just wanna make sure they fit, you know, and that you, like, like them. "

"So this isn't an elaborate ruse to get me to give you a strip tease?" She clicked her tongue dramatically. "A shame."

Lux rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Just try them on. I'll be just outside, and -"

"You might as well stay, Lux," Cass purred. "I definitely don't mind a cute girl with good fashion sense watching me change."

Luxanna bit her lip. "Well, I wanna, uhm, give you your space."

Cass raised a sarcastic eyebrow and shuffled her coils, making a show of having her scales rub against the wood paneling of the room. "It's really not like I fit in here anyhow, Lux. One more person won't make a difference, especially not someone smaller and daintier than my own body."

Lux looked around, perhaps just then taking note that the entirety of the little room, save for the spot she stood in, was covered with the Lamia's large green coils, with at least half her body still sticking out the curtain. 

"A - good point." She bit her lip harder, making Cass lick her own lips subtly at the thought of biting down on that fleshy lower lip. "W-e-ll, I guess I can watch. And, uh, hold the curtain closed. You know."

"Oh, I know," Cass followed smoothly, still bringing her shirt up. Lux, contrary to her disposition, wasn’t all that shy to look at the exposed flesh of the lamia’s perfectly toned belly, and seemed to almost happily stare at the cinnamon skin tone. It was hard to work out with a body like hers, but Cassiopeia did find that belly dancing was a wonderful way to draw in girls  _ and  _ tone her body, and found it working like a charm even on Lux. 

It was soon clear that, much as Lux had indicated earlier, Cass was  _ not  _ wearing a bra at all, as displayed by the sudden reveal of her gratuitous underboob. Lux watched innocently, cheeks tinged with pink, but didn’t shy away as her girlfriend revealed herself, but neither did she make the suggestive comments or go for a grope as so many others would. Cass liked being admired, and enjoyed playing up her sex appeal to shift eyes off her lower body - but Lux eagerly admired  _ all  _ of her, and Cass couldn’t deny that it sent thrills up her spine.

So what if she made her undressing a bit more a striptease than was strictly appropriate? Lux’s wandering eyes did things for her that she enjoyed, and Lux seemed eager, too, and that was all that mattered. She made sure to tug the shirt in a way to bounce her breasts no once, but twice, letting the slivers of exposed flesh and impressive cleavage wobble for a handful of moments before peeling it up at a pace so slow it was positively glacial; and Lux just watched rapaciously, intently. She blushed a little redder when the shirt came off entirely, baring Cass’s luscious, melon-sized breasts to the world, but didn’t turn away.

She did, however, thrust out the beige top eagerly. “Here, try it on.”

“...Normally, girls don’t ask me to cover up,” Cass remarked wryly, and was surprised when Lux squinted at her.

“Is that an Eve joke?”

Cass frowned, taking the shirt off the hanger. “Pardon?”

“Eve says things like that all the time, complaining about people asking her to cover up.” Lux shook her head, her blonde hair waving. “I thought you were, like, making a pun.”

“Huh.” Cass pursed her lips. “She does say that, doesn’t she? I never really noticed - She really  _ doesn’t  _ wear all that much clothing, does she?”

Lux shrugged. “It’s Eve, you know how she is.”

Cass snorted. “That I do. I guess I’ve picked up on some of her mannerisms.”   
  


Cassiopeia pulled the top over her head, easily sliding it over her excessively proportioned torso. It fit rather well, all things considered, and it was both the perfect length - reaching right down to her snake-half, leaving only the barest sliver of dark skin there - and right width, fitting her broad frame without stretching. It secured only around the neck like a halter, leaving her shoulders and a portion of her clavicles entirely bare. Now that it was actually on her, the side-slits flared out as her chest tented out the fabric, leaving much of her skin from under the arm and down to her ribcage on display.

She moved experimentally, finding the somewhat loose fabric shift along with her movements. It was loose enough that, when she face the mirror front-on, it downplayed her sex appeal in a respectable fashion - the kind of thing she could wear without having people ogle her chest. If they faced her from the side they were treated to an ample amount of sideboob, however, catching all of her perky roundness from top to bottom - But thanks to the side slits, when she moved her arms just  _ so,  _ twisted herself around like  _ that,  _ or even bent over just a smidge, the fabric dangled down and displayed  _ far  _ more of her chest than anyone would be able to look at without diving head-first into desire.

“My, you did have my measurements in mind,” Cass said, admiring herself from every angle and treating Lux to a show of bouncing breast that had her get even more pink. “Though I’m left to wonder how you got them…”

“I eyeballed it,” Lux said, a hint of a stammer in her tone.

Cass winked. “You could have just asked, sweetie. I’d give you  _ all  _ my measurements…” She grinned. “Though, I see you did plenty of eyeballing. Seems you had this in mind for that, and it’s just perfect for it.”

Lux sputtered comically, as if finally getting shy at the implication. "I mean, you show a lot, so it wasn't hard. And, like, I wanted to keep it with your usual style, and you've got a gorgeous body, but I wanted to go for something you could wear in more upscaled situations and still look super hot."

Cass blinked, not quite expecting such an answer from Lu - and then found herself mentally giggling at Lux's truly straightforward nature. "That's... Very thoughtful of you. Thanks, Lux."

"And, like, I know the cut can be pretty revealing if you, uhm, move," Lux continued, getting more and more excited as she tugged at the leather jacket. "So I got this to go with it! It's short, so it doesn't cover your body, and it's not meant to go all the way around your chest, so it's really an accessory - but if you want to downplay the slits on the sides because you're, like, in class or something, this will cover them up just right. And look -" She held open the jacket, revealing an off-white lining similar in colour to her top. "-It's got a really subtle lining to keep you warm, since I know you get cold often. Great for snuggling!"

"Very well thought out," Cass replied a little haltingly, though Lux didn't seem to pick up on it. It was very well thought out, and not only was she struck by the sincerity of it, but how she'd seemed to factor everything in, including her colder body temperature. She took it from Lux with a careful hand, running her hand over the inner lining and finding it to be soft and plush. She cast the jacket around her shoulders and slipped her arms into the sleeves. It ended just below her breasts, covering up the majority of the side slits, and seemed to hug the curving flanks of her tits.

The inner lining was nice and soft against her skin, and it was pleasantly warm - not nearly enough to satiate her colder blood, but it was, and certainly more fashionable than a university pullover over a sweatshirt. She ran her hands over the burgundy sheepskin, tracing along the edges where the zippers rested just out of sight, gently admiring it. "This is very nice."

"Right! Isn't it?" Lux chirped, at the same time going for the brighter red sash. "And I know you like belts and sashes and stuff, so I got this one to go with the jacket and keep the shirt pinned in place. I think -" she paused, holding the sash hesitantly. "-er, may I?"

Cass raised an eyebrow before realizing Lux was asking for permission to put it around her, and wiggled her hips from side to side. "Be my guest."

Lux flushed, but ran the length of the cloth around gently waving waist with expert precision. "So, uhm, yeah, I thought a nice red would make it all really pop, and draw the eye up the other reds of the jacket. And it's soft, which is always a plus!" 

She finished wrapping it around Cass's waistline, cinching it tight around the bottom of the shirt and securing it all neatly in place. Cass didn't quite have Lux's level of fashion sense and dress-up knowledge, but she had been rather knowledgeable before, and her eye wasn't quite diminished - and she did look damn good. Sure, in past years she'd only really cared about getting things that both fit her oversized body and made her look sexy, two factors that severely limited her options, but Lux had managed to throw in elegant, refined, and badass into the mix with apparently little effort.

"It's - it's wonderful," Cass told her, rather lamely. She was still busy admiring it, running her hands over the cloth and testing her range of motion, and Lux looked at her happily. In truth, Cass wanted to say just how much she liked the outfit, but the words were hard to find. Accepting praise for her looks? Easy. Compliments on the nice girl that had bought her an excellent outfit? Somewhat less easy.

"I'm just so glad it fits," Lux gushed, clapping her hands together. "And it looks just amazing on you."

"It does, yeah," Cass hummed. "I'm very impressed."

"You like it?"

"Absolutely, yes." Cass tried to sound as earnest and honest as possible - not an easy feat for her. "I'm actually at a loss for how good you are at this."

"Thanks!" Lux preened, blushing demurely from the praise. It made Cass's blood burn a little hotter and sent faint surges of arousal through her, but with her hyperactive libido, that was nothing new - though it was new that it happened because a girl gave her nice clothes and then blushed from her compliments. "I don't think it needs any adjustments, but what do you think?"

"I think it's great. Really, no tailoring needed," Cass reassured, speaking honestly. It was a perfect fit in every way. She twisted herself around, using her snake body to twirl and get a look from every angle. Lux watched her carefully, her critical eye making sure everything was properly fitted. Once Cass noticed her staring she began to move herself into more choice poses, shifting back and forth as if she was a girl on a runway, modeling her new outfit with confidence.

“Tell me straight, Lux - how are my modeling skills?”

Lux giggled as she watched Cass’s antics, but she enthusiastically went along with it, waving Cass on and twirling her finger around as if she were a photographer. Cass followed her movements dutifully, weaving her body into positions with liquid grace. “You’re a natural, Cass.”

“Ohhhh, we should  _ totally  _ do a double!” Lux gushed a moment later, dropping the playful act and setting her hands together. “I can think of  _ so  _ many outfits that’ll work  _ wonders  _ on you, and you’ve got, like, an amazing camera-body -”

Cass laughed hesitantly, halting her motions. “I’m more comfortable behind the camera of my phone, Lux, I think.”

Lux blinked. “Oh, I got ahead of myse - Sorry, I don’t mean to pressure you into anything. But I think you’d be really great on set!”

“I’ll… keep it in mind,” the snake-woman said carefully, nodding politely. “Maybe.”

"Alrighty." Lux bounced on her heels, hands behind the small of her back. "So, uh, do you wanna keep them on, or...?"

"Hm?" Cass cocked her head. "Is that allowed?"

"Yup! Camille's already got it all on file, so I just need to pay and go.” Lux twitched her nose. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course.”   
  


“No, I definitely want to,” Cass said quickly, as firmly as she could manage. She tried for her normal flirtatious smile, as if that would somehow make her less nervous about the situation. Receiving things really wasn’t her forte, but she was good enough at keeping herself guarded that it didn’t show on her face. “I do want to look good on my date, after all.”

She added in a wink for good measure, but Lux was already blushing faintly. “You  _ always  _ look good, Cass, promise! But that’s super sweet of you.”

They didn’t stay in the room for much longer, now that Cass was fully dressed and Lux had the opportunity to examine her fully. It did take a few comical moments for Cassiopeia to shift herself from the changing room, with her green scales rubbing against the walls with harsh hisses as she attempted to right herself and pull away. Lux waited patiently, holding the curtain aside as Cass followed after her, all the while acting like her bright, bubbly self. It was just after she exited the room that Cass realized she hadn’t been in a changing room like that for some time; she had gone with other girls before, usually to watch  _ them  _ change into choice lingerie for the upcoming fuck, but she’d always abused her body to slide up and over the top of the room to hover dominantly, or swept around the curtains seductively. 

Lux stopped in front of Camille, who regarded Cassiopeia with a razor-sharp eye that made it look as if she was cutting straight through Cass’s soul. Yet no scathing remark as to ‘disturbing the peace’ or Cass’s slutty proclivities came from her lips, and she nodded appreciatively at her outfit. 

“Very neat,” the older woman said, her nod quick and curt. “It seems to fit perfectly. Do you feel any stitching? Any seams bothering the skin? Any cloth that needs to be tucked?”

“Uh… No, no, and no?” Cass replied,  _ still  _ baffled by Camille’s attitude. It was oddly reassuring how diligent she was in her seamstress work, and even with their occasional conflict, it was like she really just wanted to make Cassiopeia look her best in the clothes. 

“Acceptable.” Camille nodded again, just as curt. “Will that be all today, Luxanna? Shall I ring you up?”

“Yeah, that’s -”   
  


“Absolutely not,” Cass interrupted, shaking her head. “We’re not leaving without getting you something, Lux.”

“W-what? Oh, no, I don’t need anything at all, Cass.” Lux shook her head. “I’m treating you today -”   
  


“Nonsense,” Cass cut in for a second time, taking Lux’s hand in her own. “I may not be as fashionable as you, but let’s see what I can find.”   
  


Lux blushed prettily, casting a look at Camille. “O-okay. Sure!”   
  


* * *

“How about this?” Cass said teasingly, holding up a black lace bra to her chest and dangling it. It was clearly too small to fit, and it wouldn’t even cup half of her tremendous chest, should it even have fit. But the teasing worked all the same, making Lux laugh heartily as she mockingly slapped at her arm.

“I thought we were looking at something for me,” she said between laughs, shaking her head and planting her hands on her svelte little hips. “But now you’re just picking lingerie.”

“Hey, this  _ is  _ for you, Lux,” Cass purred, her tone thick with sexual meaning. “You can dress me up and unwrap me however you want…”

“You’re just as bad as Eve, I swear,” Lux deadpanned, though she looked noticeably flustered. “Plus, that won’t even fit you.”

“Eh, true enough.” Cass set the bra back down. “But they'll definitely fit you, and I certainly don’t mind doing the unwrapping.”   
  


“In-cor-rigible,” Lux said slowly, but appeared amused by it all. She took Cassiopeia’s teasing and flirting and rolled with it, easily smoothing over words without hanging on them, like literally every other girl she’d been with since getting her snake body. Even Sarah and Eve liked to go along with it, since they were of like mind and disposition; with Lux, it was something more like Katarina or Draven, which was odd. Nice, though.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” she replied, sighing theatrically. “The lingerie is nice here, I have to say.”   
  


“I guess,” Lux said simply. “It’s not really why I come here. I  _ do  _ know a proper store with - uh, good lingerie, though it's a bit out of the way.”

Cass raised a surprised eyebrow. “My, I didn’t take you for the type, Lux. How risque of you.”

“I don’t - it’s not -” Lux clicked her tongue. “Evelynn showed me when we were finding things for a shoot. She was teasing me, I don’t actually, uh, buy things from there. It’s not really my type of thing to do?”

“I believe you, Lux. I’m teasing as well.” 

“Sorry, I just know that you do that kind of stuff, so…” Lux fidgeted. “So I feel like I can’t contribute to that, but -"

Cass grinned. “You can just leave that to me. I’ll take the lead, pick out a few nice pairs of lingerie, watch you strut around the changing room, get some  _ hands-on  _ measurements… that sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

Much like it had before, her words worked like a charm on the young Lux, making her stop and swallow hard. “It does, y-yeah. R-really nice.”

“And I’m  _ very  _ good at picking out undergarments for girls, so you’ll be in great hands. Firm, skilled hands.” Cassiopeia licked her lips. “Maybe we can set something up for that, then?”   
  


“E-er, yes,” Lux stammered. “I mean, uh, it would be fair for you to pick the next date, since I’ve picked the first two.”   
  


The lamia blinked her snake-like eyes quickly, momentarily taken aback. “...Right. That would be the third date.”

“Uh-huh.” Lux looked at her in the eyes. “B-but you can decide if you want a third date after, like, this one’s over? I want to make a good impression, and not project ahead -”

“No, I’m not opposed to the idea at all,” Cass assured, internally frowning. She’d kind of forgotten that this was still Lux’s idea of a date. It honestly felt so…  _ easy  _ that it had slipped her mind. Lux was nice to be around, and genuinely earnest in what she was doing, without a hint of an ulterior or selfish motive. She was acting like the picture-perfect image of a girlfriend, so much so that Cass had forgotten about the oddity of the situation entirely and fully slipped into her idea of a relationship.

Lux smiled bashfully. “Cool.”

“Yes, I agree.” Cass coughed to clear her throat. “Let’s keep looking, shall we?”   
  


Picking out clothing, however, was no longer her strong suit, and she was so used to doing this in a much,  _ much  _ sluttier context that it was somewhat difficult to find something for Lux. Granted, she still pulled out teasing options like miniskirts that were obviously ten inches too short, skimpy little tube tops, and shorts that were little more than bikinis, but those were purely to get laughable reactions from the slender blonde. With other girls, though, those would have been acceptable - it wasn’t quite compensated dating, but many times she’d ‘treat’ a fuckbuddy to a sultry little outfit, pick out some lingerie she wanted to fuck them in - or let them grab something for her, if they could find her size - and then have them put on the sexy little number when they inevitably fucked.

Lux was  _ not  _ doing that here, though the ‘date’ had started off in that same way. The left-turn and genuine nature had caught her off guard, as Lux seemed to be so easily doing the last couple of weeks, and Cass was out of her element. She also wanted to pick something…  _ nice  _ for Lux, to at least attempt at matching the wonderful outfit she’d found. But she didn’t know Lux’s style, or what she preferred, or anything of the sort, and racked her brains as she looked over the store and pulled out deterrent after deterrent in the way of slutty clothing.

“Oh!” Lux exclaimed, reaching out for something out of view. Cassiopeia slithered over inquisitively, and draped herself over the girl’s shoulder as she peered at whatever she had in hands. The motion caused her chest to press against Lux’s shoulders and squish down like a pillow, momentarily breaking Lux’s concentration. 

“What’s this?” Cass asked, raising her eyebrow at the length of navy cloth in Lux’s hands. Lux, almost cheeky-like, brought her arms above the girl leaning into her shoulders and set the scarf around her neck. She then twirled herself around with a model’s grace and set herself face-to-face with Cassiopeia, who was hovering  _ just  _ above her, and pulled the scarf around her neck. She twisted it around twice more, securing it comfortably around her neck, before pulling on the ends of it.

“Oh, it looks so cute,” Lux gushed, stepping back with a preppy spring in her step, while Cass stared on with bafflement.

“A scarf?” Cass reached up to finger the scarf set around her neck. It felt like silk beneath her fingertips, but it was somewhat thicker than the norm, and significantly warmer. Really, any amount of clothing was nice and warm for her cold body, but it really was pleasant. The colour was a richer Demacian blue, a harsh contrast to the rest of her new outfit, but similar to the hues that Lux so often wore.

“Mhm! I was looking for an accessory, and, like, a scarf is nice and warm, especially in this weather, and it works with the low collar of the jacket.” She set a finger to her lips. “Colour doesn't match at all, though. Maybe there’s something else around here…”   
  


Cass made a little noise. “I like the colour, though. It’s bright.”

“Really?” Lux cocked her head, as if surprised. “But it’s Demacian blue. I kinda wanted it all to match Noxian colours, and stuff.”

“The blue is a nice change of pace,” Cass explained. “And you wear blue a lot, right? We’ll match.”

“I definitely like the sound of that,” Lux said, grinning wide. “You want to get it?”

“I think I’d enjoy having it, so yes.”

“Then we’ll get it,” Lux winked.

While Lux’s almost effortless knack for finding good articles of clothing was honestly inspiring, it did bring up the issue that Cassiopeia couldn’t find something that she thought would make a good gift of reciprocation. There were plenty of nice things, sure, but she had trouble finding something on the same level as what Lux found her. She slithered around the store as unobtrusively as she could, searching around for that right  _ something,  _ lips pursed the entire while. 

Her gaze passed over the many mannequins on display, looking for something that fit the bill. Her eyes eventually caught on a sexy little minidress that was well-fitted against the humanoid representation, and she halted her constant slithering to look it over. It was a tight little thing, that was for sure, as it seemed too small even for the mannequin. It was a dark purple colour that was rich and deep, with even darker portions forming designs. The skirt was light and fluttery, looking almost insubstantial when compared to the richer cloth of the midsection. It started just above the hips and reached down to the top of the mannequin's thighs, proving that it covered basically nothing of the legs beneath. 

The top half was little better, with it being entirely shoulderless, with no straps at all in sight. It was secured simply around the chest, wrapping around the bottom half of the display's plastic chest and leaving the tops bare. On a girl, the thing would be very short and very sexy, leaving much of one's skin and assets bare; hardly something that could be considered elegant, though it was clearly of high-quality material and design work. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Lux asked, peering around Cassiopeia's large body. A hum rose to her lips as she beheld the dark dress, her lips forming a perfect 'O' shape. "Wow. I haven't seen that before."

"It's certainly interesting, isn't it?" Cass tilted her head, looking it over. "You know, you would look devilishly cute in it - and it does look to be just your size."

"Now, whose eyeballing who?" Lux prodded, but Cass was ready for her.

"I've seen you naked before, Lux, and I always remember how cute girls look."

"That hardly tells you my measurements," Lux scoffed, rolling her eyes fondly. 

Cass grinned. "Would you like me to guess them right now?"

Lux blushed. "A-ah, that's okay."

Cass laughed, while Lux pouted. "Anyhow, I'm sure I can find you something else. That seems a little too... brazen for your usual style."

"...But you like it?" Lux questioned, and Cassiopeia nodded. Lux hummed to herself as she regarded the dress, her nose scrunching up cutely as she examined the proportion and style. "It is a little sexier than I'm used to, but... it actually looks like a really cool mage outfit, y'know?"

"A - what? Mage outfit?"

Lux nodded. "Yeah! For, like, a photoshoot. I do those kinds of dress-up ones all the time. That looks just perfect, actually! Just need some props, and some colour correction..." She ruffled her yellow-blonde locks, as if thinking to herself. "Maybe darker hair, and some paler blush, or the purple will make me look like a ghoul."

"Do you actually like it?" Cass asked, frowning. "Don't feel like you have to go out of your way to pick something like that just for me -"

"I mean, your opinion is a big part of it," Lux cut in smoothly, brushing her hair behind her ear, "but I do like it, and it's not the first time I've worn stuff like that. I've been in magical girl costumes, Cass, and those show just as much skin - and I've been in less, too. It's probs not outdoors material, but I like it."

Cass regarded Lux carefully, eyebrows raised up, impressed. It was around that time that she realized Lux wasn't the kind of girl that would just go along with what she said, and that her straightforward nature was totally and utterly charming. 

* * *

They left the store in good timing, placing Lux's purchase in bags and taking them out. For some reason, Lux didn't want to let Cassiopeia see her try on her outfit - apparently it didn't actually fit all that well, and she wanted her to see her in it when it was 'just right'. It now rested in a bag, along with a few other accessories she'd purchased along with it. Conversely, Cassiopeia's bag only held the shirt she'd left home with, as everything she'd purchased, scarf and all, had been left on her body. She was shy to admit it, but the entire get-up was comfy and warm and soothing, and she took an immediate liking to it like she did for few other things.

Something that Lux had in common with her outfit, it seemed.

The second part of their date was the hair salon that Lux had mentioned so many times since their very first outing. True to the girl's word she was intent on giving Cassiopeia the 'hairstyling you deserve, girl', as she said in her words. Cassiopeia was shy and nervous when it came to such things, and while she didn't outright try to demand that they didn't go through with it, she did try and prompt the girl to take her somewhere else. It didn't work, and Lux had clearly seen through her nerves, though she tried to hide them. 

"You know what would be good?" Lux had said, hands clapped together. “A nice, soothing oil massage, to relax you. They give  _ killer  _ massages here, let me tell you; I could sit for, like,  _ hours - _ ”

"...They do massages here?" Cassiopeia had wondered aloud, biting her lip tentatively. "I do like those..."

Maybe the massage was a way of Lux charming her into the hair salon, a place that Cassiopeia avoided like the plague, or maybe it was an earnest offer for her to relax. She brushed aside any indication that it might have been to get her naked, since there was little chance for lewds in such a public place, and Lux had been unfailingly focused on getting Cass's hair done. It seemed to be just to get Cass acclimatized with a new, strange atmosphere, something for which she soon found herself grateful. 

She soon found herself face-down on one of the massage beds, with Lux lying directly parallel to her. The lamia's many long coils were wrapped around the bottom of the bed's legs, safely tucked out of the way and also serving as support in case her heavier-than-average body strained it. True to Lux's words, it was a nice, soothing massage, done with oils and herbal liquids with supposed medicinal benefits that felt oh-so-nice against her skin. It helped that the masseuse was very good with her hands, rolling and kneading the cool liquid into Cassiopeia's cinnamon-coloured skin with deft, firm movements that had her practically purring.

While Cass didn't like being lathered with cool liquid, the salon's atmosphere was warm and cozy, enough that it satiated her perpetually-chilly body. It was a nice, upscale place in general, clearly meant for a more relaxed clientele. It was ridiculously soothing in all respects, calming all of Cassiopeia’s nerves in short order - for while she had no qualm with getting naked in front of girls, taking off her headdress made her significantly nervous, yes the massage worked wonders on relaxing her. The masseuses didn't really talk as they worked on their bodies, simply rolling palms into knots of muscle and drawing lines in stiff skin, making Cassiopeia feel loose and limber as things progressed. The oil had them sliding across the skin of her back with ease, and their hands glided easily in well-practiced movements that had Cass sigh.

Lux did too, and while the sound was innocent and fluttering, she couldn't help but compare it to the moans Lux had made when they fucked. Combined with her semi-nude state - with only towels preserving her modesty - Cass found her libido burning nice and hot. Her golden eyes drank in the lines of Lux's pale, creamy flesh, watching as oil slipped down the flat plane of her back and over the svelte curves of her sides, inwardly wondering what it would be like for her to give the girl a massage like that - or for Lux to do it to her.

_ With plenty more skin on skin contact _ , she thought amusedly.

She settled into the bed below her, snuggling into the softness as her masseuse worked. She kept her head faced off to Lux's side and her arms stretched and folded above her head, baring the long line of her side-boob. Most of her large chest was squished out beneath her, bulging out around the flanks of her voluptuous torso in decidedly lewd ways. It had been amusing to watch the masseuse flounder earlier, when she realized that the bed and Cass's breast size wouldn't allow her to lie flat at all, but she'd made it work. Now, if Cass had been alone, she might have twisted over for a frontal massage and tried to pick the girl up - but the thought didn't even linger in her mind for more than a moment.

"Isn't this nice?" Lux asked sometime later, after minutes and minutes of just massaging had passed, with their sighs and moans becoming breathier and more pleased as they worked at their bodies. Cass was enjoying it immensely, even though the masseuse’s hands were small and slim, unable to cover all that much of Cass's excessively proportioned backside - but she worked twice as hard for it.

"It is," Cass sighed, the 's' sound trailing off into a vaguely snake-like hiss. 

Lux grinned. "Relaxing?"

"Definitely." Cass purred as the woman worked at her shoulders, eyelids lulled closed for a full minute. "Another one of your fantastic choices."

Lux kept smiling all silly-like, looking very pleased with Cass's words. Of course, in the next moment she dropped her bombshell, making Cass freeze up.

"So, did you think on what kind of hairstyle you'd like?"

"I-I - well, no, not really." Cass shuffled on the bed, suddenly very shy. It was a bad habit of hers, but her hair was an incredibly touchy point of hers, and she couldn't help herself; she felt all of her masks fall away whenever she was forced to confront it, and it never failed to make her nervous. Once, her hair had been gorgeous and envious; rich, olive-coloured curls the fell to her hips and she'd loved to style - and now, they were reduced to short, coarse strands of hair that grew to odd lengths with little rhyme or reason and refused to grow longer than her chin, giving her a permanently mismatched appearance.

"You could do, like, a short pixie cut? You know, like the movie-style rich-girl type?"

Cass liked her lips. "I don't know?"

Lux hummed, eyes narrowed. She scanned over Cassiopeia’s hair in a way that made her self-conscious, but she didn’t have the change to raise her hand and ruffle it through her short, coarse locks in an attempt to hide it. “Well, I like the lopsided look… maybe we can work with something like that?”   
  


“You… like it lopsided?” Cass asked tentatively, and Lux nodded in turn.

“Asymmetrical cuts are in style,” Lux explained, “so you’ll be totally hip and stuff! And I think it’d suit you well. You’ll get, like, that badass leather jacket girl kinda look, you know?” Her golden eyebrows furrowed as she thought. “I think I’ve got pics of Eve in that sort of look, actually. Maybe they’re on my phone…”   
  


“I’m not sure I could pull that off,” Cassiopeia said, barely suppressing a groan moments later as those wonderfully firm hands worked at her shoulder blades. The talk about her hair was getting her tense, but the masseuse’s hands worked at her wonderfully, relaxing her in seconds. 

“You totes could,” Lux replied earnestly, nodding her head twice. “But we could talk it out with the stylist, if you want. He’s probably got more ideas than me.”

She licked her lips. “Yeah, sure,” she agreed, more as a delaying tactic than anything else. As it was, she was very content with the massage, and having Lux in a similar state of enjoyment just beside her was… nice. The situation was sensual in the ways that Cassiopeia relished, and the girl beside her was as cute as a button. It was hard not to take enjoyment out of it, really, even though it was the furthest thing from her usual ‘dates’ and outings. 

_ I suppose not everything has to be sex-dates,  _ she thought to herself, wondering if it was just the comfy, warm atmosphere that was making her face flush. 

* * *

The stylist, Rakan, was an exceedingly eccentric man. While Cass didn’t know he was a hair stylist, she had seen him do a bunch of other events before, from sporting to fashion, and she knew from Evelynn that he was some sort of figure in her modelling classes, but she knew little else about him. That didn’t stop him from treating Cass with over-enthusiasm, stating that ‘any friend of Lux’s was a friend of his’, and promptly pulling her in for a hug. 

Idly, it left Cass wondering if everyone Lux knew was super friendly, or if it was just her own charm.

He got them both seated as quickly as he could, looking almost over-eager at the possibility of working on Cassiopeia’s hair. It took a comical amount of time for Cass to settle into the chair, though; sitting on chairs wasn’t easy when there was no room to make a loop with her coils and set herself on top of that, leading her to just  _ not  _ sitting on the chair and instead looping her body around and around like she was a python and resting like that. It still brought her up to Lux’s sitting height, with much of her body to spare. 

Rakan was quick, moving around her with practiced ease and examining her hair from every angle. “Now, what were you two darlings thinking of doing?”

Lux spoke up on behalf of Cass, and did so with unparalleled smoothness. “I wanted to style my girlfriend’s hair, but she’s unsure of the style she wants. I was thinking that something kinda swept over? To bring out the asy-”

“-Asymmetrical style, yeah, I got you.” Rakan nodded twice, still looking her over. Cass’s eyes shifted over to Lux, who nodded reassuringly. “We could totally go for something modern, I think. Get a nice part in there, make it a bit coiffed on the side, bit of an angle; sweep that fringe over and make it hang nice and low on one end.”

“Could you trim it on the other side - er, where it's not hanging down? To, like, smooth it back?”   
  


“Yeah, part it along the natural hairline.” Rakan nodded seriously. “Something like that sound good to you?”

Cass blinked. “Ah - I’ll defer to Lux’s judgment, so whatever you think is good.”

“Thanks, Cass.” Lux smiled at her. “I think that would look hot, so I’m okay with it.”

“I could get out my book, if you want to flip through styles,” the man offered, offering a smile that Cass was sure was meant to be charming. 

“I don’t think I’ll even know what looks good if I did look,” Cassiopeia admitted after a moment of consideration, shaking her head. “I’m okay with - uh, whatever it was Lux said.”   
  


“Gotcha.” Rakan nodded sagely, and turned to Lux. “What about you, Lux? Styling today?”

“Ah, no, actually,” Lux said, shaking her head. Cass expected Lux to say that she wasn’t getting a haircut at all, as she’d been led to believe that she was there just for Cassiopeia, but she was surprised when Lux continued on. “I wanted to get a temporary dye, if possible.”

“Oh, another photoshoot?” Rakan walked behind them and began to turn on the faucets of the hair washing stations set just behind them, and pulled open some drawers. “What colour are we going for this time?”

Cass looked at Lux with her eyebrows raised, and Lux tried to look nonchalant as she answered. “I mean, there’ll be one later, but it’s actually to match an outfit I just bought. Uh, I was thinking, like, a light purple colour? Maybe a pale lilac?”

“What colour is the outfit?”

“Dark purple for most of it, with some portions lighter, and others much darker.” 

Rakan nodded again. “Okay, yeah, something like a lilac makes sense.”   
  


“But maybe with some hotter roots, to get some tone into it. I think that would look nice.”   
  


“I can work a transition into it, sure.” He turned back to Cass, who was still staring at Lux inquisitively. “Mind if I prep her first? It’ll take some time to settle in.”   
  


“No problem at all,” Cass replied smoothly. “Ladies first.”

Rakan immediately went to work, starting to pull out metallic strips of aluminum and bottles of dye, which he began to work into a solution with shocking deftness. Cassiopeia was focused on Lux, though, and leaned into her chair far enough that she could plant her elbow on the arm rest. 

“So… You’re getting your hair dyed.” 

Lux smiled wide. “I wanted to match the outfit you got me. My hair’s too bright, you know?”   
  


Cass chuckled under her breath. “You don’t have to dye your hair just to do that, Lux.”   
  


“But I want to,” Lux assured. “I like doing things like that; changing up my style for a little bit. All the better if I get to match what you picked out for me.”

Cassiopeia opened her mouth, and then closed it again, carefully regarding her words. She settled for a slow smirk, and said, “I think you’ll look just as cute with purple hair as you do with blonde.”

“And I think  _ you’ll  _ look way cuter with a good hairstyling,” Lux said in turn, making Cassiopeia smirk even wider and her cheeks dust with a bit of red. 

Rakan worked quickly, and before Cassiopeia could really get into a conversation with Lux he was already pulling her head down to wash out her gorgeous blonde hair. Cass shuffled away from her chair and just watched, observing as Rakan thoroughly washed out her mass of hair and began to prepare her for the dye. He was fast and deft, working quickly with the strips of foil and the quickly prepared dye. Cassiopeia wasn’t sure what he was doing, exactly, but she was sure he was doing it well.

“Your hair is as wonderful as always,” he commented as he began to apply the colouration. “Sometimes I wonder if I should be asking  _ you  _ for advice.”

“I like taking care of my hair,” Lux protested innocently, making Cassiopeia laugh softly. 

Rakan made more idle small talk with Lux, talking about random little things and asking questions about her schooling and how modeling was going, and other intimate things that Cass had yet to learn about. If she was being honest, it kind of grated on her nerves a bit. She wanted to know about those things, wanted to understand all of the little intimate things that made Lux tick, and she was almost caught off guard by it. She didn’t let it phase her, though, and whenever Rakan tried to pull her along in the conversation, she went along with it.

But as much as Lux seemed to enjoy talking with Rakan, she wanted to talk with Cass far more, and was much more steady in engaging her about things - nothing in particular, and certainly not about anything lewd, or any of Cass’s upcoming parties, or anything like that. It was just innocent talk, a little bit about Lux’s liking for changing her hair colour to fit with outfits, which transitioned into what kinds of outfits she’d done it for, and then the photoshoots she engaged in. Cass knew a little bit from conversations with Eve in the past, but it wasn’t anything in-depth, and so she learned about Lux’s wide range of dressing-up activities - from magical girls and fantasy thieves to anime characters and battle-hardened fighters, she’d done a great deal, and changed her appearance to match. 

To his credit, Rakan stayed silent whenever they talked, in an almost fatherly sort of encouragement. He simply worked as his task, but that didn’t help Cassiopeia much, as she felt her anxiousness grow as the minutes passed by and Rakan finished up applying the colour, citing that it would need time to settle before he could progress - which meant that it was then Cass’s turn. She squirmed lightly as the man picked out scissors, clips, buzz razors, brushes and sprays, lining them out like a surgeon or a dentist. The slowness of his pace did nothing for her at all, but her wait wasn’t rewarded with the feel of cold metal against her skin; rather, much like Lux, he urged her down against the basin behind her, first washing out her hair. Her hesitancy must have shown on her face, because Lux flashed her two thumbs up and beamed a bright smile.

"Is this necessary?" She voiced as the water started running, and Rakan laughed.

"Definitely," he replied, while Lux chirped with, "It'll be great, promise."

She wasn't quite reassured, but if Lux could do it, so could she, and so she settled in from the impromptu hair wash. Rakan washed her hair as thoroughly as he did for Lux's, even applying some kind of shampoo as he worked through her coarse, choppy tresses. It had been some time since she had someone's hands in her hair, and she fidgeted as his fingers over her scalp, making sure to clean every inch in preparation. When the lathering was done he washed her off, and then prodded her back into her sitting position.

She sat there, still as stone, as Rakan started going to work. The press of the cold metal objects made her jump just a tiny bit, and the buzzing of the mechanized razor did nothing to soothe her nerves, but Lux was a reassuring presence beside her, effortlessly distracting her with small talk. The younger teen made for a comical-looking figure with her hair covered in silver strips, but they didn't seem to bother her one bit. Cass would have been too prideful of her hair to do something like that back in the day, and she was sure she would have been now, too. 

Rakan sniped and cut and shaved, cleaning up the hairline around her ears and the back of her neck, before setting to work on the hairs above. fingers carefully measured lengths out before snapping away with strangely-curved scissors, working away at her hair bit by bit. He almost shaped it like a sculptor, treating it with more care than Cassiopeia had shown it in recent years. It was like he had an image of the finished product in his head the entire time, and he worked toward it diligently and skillfully, his motions never ceasing or pausing unless he was asking her opinion.

"Do you want it trimmed hard in the back, or faded in?"

"Uh." Cassiopeia looked to Lux, and then back to him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want the hair to blend in as it transitions from your neck up, or do you want there to be a hard, defined line?"

Cass twitched her nose, unsure of how to respond, as if it were a question on a test. "What do you think, Lux?"

"I think a hard line would look cuter," Lux hummed, hand on her chin. 

"Then a hard line it is," Cassiopeia said more confidently, and Rakan complied. 

Moment by moment he shaped her hair into the style he'd talked about, cutting the right side short and pushing it back so that it swept around her skull like an elegant curve. It was parted down the center, following her natural hairline for minimal resistance. One side was left much longer than the other, for where one tickled her ear, the other reached her jawline - but it was trimmed and shaped into an elegant sweep, with all the longest strands of her hair pulled over for volume. It was curved down, giving it a curvature that wasn't present normally, unlike the normally lank, curtain-like look of it. 

"Your hair is coarse," he explained as he worked, and Cass felt her lips subtly twitch at what she assumed to be a derisive comment. "So I can't go too short on the side here - but I'll push it back and push the rest over, and the coarseness means it'll take well with the product. You'll be able to keep this in shape easy."

"That's a good thing, yes?"

"It is, yeah." He laughed under his breath amicably. "You don't know how hard it is to give this kind of a cut to girls with softer, lighter hair - it just doesn't work without a bunch of gel and heavy-duty hairspray."

Her lips twitched. "I didn't know there was a benefit to, uh, coarse hair. Or short hair."

It was Lux's turn to laugh, and she did so in her characteristic giggle. "You have seen Eve before, right? All her styles are some kind of short hair, and she rocks them."

Cass shrugged, a smile on her lips. "Okay, case in point, yeah."

It didn't take him long at all to finish, and by the time he was done cutting he was already applying hairsprays and other products to keep it in shape and maintain its look. He shoved a mirror in Cass's face moments later, and it orbited her head for several moments as he showed off every angle for her approval. Cass wouldn't say that she had some sort of epiphany in that moment, or that it turned her entire world around, but it did look nice. Really nice, in fact - hair parted in a modernistic style, one side short and the other long, with a touch of a side-sweep on the longer and a back-sweep on the shorter. 

"Oh, you look so good!" Lux cried, practically jumping up in her seat. "You look like a hot biker girl!"

"Too bad I can't ride one," Cass replied dryly, self consciously brushing her fingers against her hair. It still didn't feel right under her fingers, for she still retained the memory of her older, luscious hair - but this was nice, she couldn't deny it. She had, once, been dangerously close to shaving her head right down out of frustration, and it was only embarrassment that prevented it -The very fact that she liked her new hair cut spoke volumes, really. 

Lux bit her lip. "Do you not like it?"

Cass thought for a moment. "No, I do. I like it. I'm just unused to seeing my own hair in some kind of a fashionable style that it’s caught me off, I think."

"I don't know what your hair was like before," Lux stated firmly, reaching out to try and grab Cass's hand. "So I think this looks amazing." 

Cass's smile was fluid, her plump lips curved up neatly. "You really do have excellent taste, Lux. Maybe I should just take you on to get me dolled up everyday."

Lux grinned and winked, like a preppy girl in a highschool drama. “I'll be here as long as you want me, girlfriend." 

* * *

It was a good hour later when they left, as Rakan needed to get through all the hair colouring. Lux insisted that she pay for the entire excursion, even though Cass insisted that the outfit was more than enough - but Lux had none of it, patiently brushing past her insistence with a dog-headedness that she had surely gotten from her brother. Cassiopeia was surprised that someone of her stature could be so slippery, for even when Cass tried to pull her in with her coils and prevent her from thrusting her card forward she slipped free.

Now that they had left the store and were in the bright midday sunlight, Cass couldn't stop staring at Lux. Her hair, now dyed a light purple that transitioned down to darker tones at the tips, glimmered in the sunlight. It was different to see that her eyes kept on drifting over, eyeing the now purple-haired girl with curiosity. She didn't act any different for it, and wore it well, as if it was her normal hair colour. It was the kind of self-confidence that was admirable, and one that Cass, with her own new hairstyle, envied.

She kept on brushing at her new hair, idly poking at it. Her headdress was in her shopping bag, giving her haircut room to breath - but it had been some time since she'd felt so much air on top of her head, and she felt oddly exposed. Though it was constantly on her mind, she tried not to let it weigh her down as she slithered alongside Lux - after all, it was just a haircut. It certainly drew attention, though, as people turned to stare as they passed by. Granted, it could have been because Lux had her hair dyed and she, as Lux was now fond of saying, looked 'killer', but she didn't know. 

The two were silent for a handful of minutes, with neither of them speaking about a single thing. Cass wasn’t sure what to say, and she wasn’t sure what Lux’s intentions were, either. Lux had told her she was going to take her out to a couple of places, and the salon had been on their list of things to do, but they were in uncharted territory, now. Experience told Cass that now would be the time that she and her partner retreated for some sexy time alone, but...

Her phone buzzed, breaking her from her momentary thought. She removed it from the pocket of her jacket - now able to store it somewhere other than her cleavage was a boon - and held it up to her face. It was a text from one of her fuckbuddies, and the message simply read,  _ what r u up to today? U free? _

"Everyone okay?" Lux asked, and Cassiopeia glanced over at her.

"Perfectly fine," she said smoothly, swiping the notification away and removing it from her phone's screen. She knew that the girl messaging her was looking for a quick roll in the hay, and while Cass was very horny right then, it didn't seem to matter as much as it normally did. Abandoning Lux for some slutty girl just didn't feel right, if Cass was being honest with herself.

"Cool!" Lux's eyes glanced up to her hairline, and she flashed her teeth. "Lookin' good, Cass."

"I can't recall how many times you've said that," she replied, a chuckle in her tone. "It's a pleasure every time, of course."

"I told you that you would rock this style," Lux said, still smiling. "Honestly, you do have really nice hair."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Cass remarked, her tone cool, smooth, and sensuous.

"Only my girlfriend," Lux said in a tone just as smooth and cool, making Cass snort out a laugh.

"Look at you, miss smooth operator." Cass's smile drifted away, her hand fluffing at her hair yet again. "I really do want to thank you. This will take some time to get used to, but I like it."

"I'm really glad." Lux looked at her for a long moment. "Honestly, I was afraid of pushing you out of your comfort zone. I'm sorry if I came across as too pushy."

"Not at all - I agreed to it beforehand, after all." Cass tilted her head off to the side. "Even if I didn't think it was actually going to happen."

Lux frowned. "Why not?"

"Well - " Cass stopped, realizing it would have been silly to say, I thought this was a way to get us laid. "Well, it hardly matters. It was a silly thought, and this proved a much nicer experience."

Lux was blushing faintly, less embarrassed and more pleased at her successful outing. "You know what would make this experience nicer?"

"What?"

"Coffee and cake."

Cassiopeia burst out laughing. “Desert at lunch, Lux?”   
  
Lux shrugged. “Hey, cake’s good -”

“-I didn’t say I disagree,” Cass purred. “That sounds  _ wonderful. _ ”

Her phone buzzed for a second time, and she let out a little humming noise. It was the same girl, continuing unperturbed from the lack of response.  _ I’ve got a friend w/ me thats dying 2 meet u,  _ it read.  _ Down 2 fuck at ur place?  _

Cassiopeia puffed out her cheek, and swiped the message away for the second time. It was a little harder, as the promise of two willing girls was enough to make her spine tingle with barely suppressed desire - but suppress it she did. 

“...We don’t have to if you’ve got something to do,” Lux pointed out, and Cass waved her hand dismissively. 

“It’s no one important,” Cassiopeia replied off-handedly. “It’s just - “ she paused, a hint of hesitation present in the lines of her face.

She realized, then, just how awkward the situation was; she was on a date with a girl that seemed very interested in just  _ dating  _ her, and had gone through big hoops to make the very real date as nice as possible, and there Cass was, with a fuckbuddy messaging her on her phone. She was used to that all the time, even in the friendly company of her friends - but they knew about it, and they were fine with it. Lux was uncharted territory, and she didn’t know how much Lux knew, or what Evelynn had told her.

When it came to social interactions, Cass wasn’t exactly subtle, and she wasn’t about to lie to Lux. “It’s just a girl that wants to sleep with me. And a friend of hers, apparently.”

Cass watched carefully as Lux furrowed her brow in thought. “Oh.” Her cute nose twitched. “Okay. Is it someone I know?”   
  


Cass shifted at the awkwardness of the question. “No, it’s not. I mean, I don’t think so.”   
  


Lux nodded - and  _ just  _ nodded. “Mmm - okay.”

“...Okay?” Cas frowned. “Just okay?”   
  


“Is okay  _ not  _ okay?” Lux asked with some amusement, lips curved.

“I mean to say…” Cass thought her words over, thought their meanings over, and then shook her head. “They’re - they're fuckbuddies, Lux. I have lots of people on my phone that want hook-ups and booty-calls. Frequently, I have to add. Extremely so.”

The former blonde tilted her head in her direction. “Would that interfere with us? If we continued to be a thing - you know, if you want to, because the date  _ is  _ pretty nice - if I do say so myself.”

She blinked. “I - no, it wouldn’t.”

Lux nodded her head brightly. “Good!”

“...You’re... okay with people asking to sleep with me?” Cass asked her carefully. “It does happen rather… frequently.”   
  


Lux shrugged very, very simply. “I don’t see a problem with it. I mean, you’re out and about, and you throw big, uhm,  _ intimate _ parties, so I figured. It doesn't bother me.”

“It… doesn’t?” 

Lux cocked her head. “I wouldn’t be here if it did.”

Cass blinked again, but a little slower. “Most girls wouldn’t take kindly to knowing the person they’re dating is sleeping around. Often.”

Lux shrugged a little sheepishly. “I mean, I talk with Eve, and I know you’re, uh, no offence, but abnormal in some ways? And I totally know what it’s like to be limited, so as long as you’re still interested in doing things with me, then I don’t think that makes us incompatible.”   
  


“That’s good,” Cass replied vaguely. “Good that you don’t… have a problem with it.”   
  


“Mhm!”

It was almost surreal, in a way, but also terribly grounded - Lux was simple and straightforward, and she knew what she wanted. Cass was beginning to realize that so long as the girl had what she wanted, she wasn’t going to get nit-picky about the details - an odd arrangement, but it was something that seemed very, heartwarmingly open to Cass’s needs. Cass bit her lip again, glancing aside so that Lux didn't notice. She wasn’t sure how to take what Lux was saying, or what her meaning was - to her, it couldn’t be  _ that  _ simple, surely - but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

She wasn’t the naturally evasive sort, but neither was she going to start weighing it all down with sudden prodding questions that she couldn’t even formulate in her own mind, and so switched tracks.

“You know, Lux,” Cass started, “it’s not just you saying so - this date  _ is  _ nice.”   
  


It took Lux a moment to figure where Cass was picking up from, but soon the girl perked up. “It is?” Lux shuffled shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks. “I’m really glad.”

“Well, we still haven’t gone out for cake yet, so it  _ might  _ be too early to say…”   
  


“Hey, no take-backs!” Lux giggled, and Cass smiled.

“I’m just laying it out as I see it.”

“...You know I’m going to try extra hard now, right?” 

“I’m eager to see what you can do, Ms. Endless-Date-Material.”

Lux blushed. “Wait, did Eve tell you that, too?”

Cassiopeia shrugged innocently, though it was anything but. “She may have mentioned that you have a lot of ideas in your planner.”

“Geez.” Lux ran a hand through her lilac hair. “That girl is a demon.”

“I’ve heard people call her Succubus, but it totally stands. But she gets my fix of cute little blondes, so it stands.”

Lux puffed out her cheeks. “Oh, you’re going out with blondes now, too?”

Cass’s brow furrowed. “You’re - ah. I see.” she shook her head. “Clever.”

“I try, I try.”

It was a cute, simple moment, and Cass found that interaction to be the perfect summation of her day so far - cute, simple; just her and Lux. It was briefly broke by the insistent ringing of the phone in her hand, and the series of snap pictures that were popping up with notifications on her phone. She bit her lip, thinking on how much it bothered her that she was on a date with a girl and a fuckbuddy was both messaging and sending her pictures - and then found herself surprised at  _ how  _ much it bothered her.

As she gnawed on her lip in thought, Lux stopped walking for a moment and pulled out her own phone. “Hey, can I, uh, get a picture of us together? If you don’t mind.”

Cass blinked in momentary surprise, her mind still caught on the implications of what had just happened and how simple and easygoing Lux seemed, but it passed instantaneously. Without a second of hesitation she swiped away all the notifications from her phone and clicked it off, tugging it away, and smiled at Lux. 

“Why, sure,” she drawled, and quickly looped herself around the girl. She surrounded her legs in two thick coils before setting herself right behind her, leaning into her backside and setting her chin on her shoulder in an overly intimate gesture. Cass was not at all shy to do such handsy and flirtatious things, but it took on something different right then, as Lux took out her phone and pointed it back in a selfie. 

“Cheese!” She said, and the flash went off. A moment later she was pulling the phone back to inspect the picture, making sure that Cassiopeia could see it and judge it, too. “This looks cute!”

“It is nice, isn’t it?”

Their faces were still inches apart, so Lux only had to look to the side to lock eyes. “Mind if I post this, or…?”

Cass licked her lips. “Be my guest.”

  
  


* * *

The date went by smoothly, proving to be just as innocent an outing as Lux promised - no ambiguity, no selfish motives, just a straight-up date. Cassiopeia expected more, of course - at the end of the day, she thought Lux would ask to be taken back to her house, or the clubroom, or a hotel, and then Cass would get laid. Even though Lux had progressively dashed that with each portion of the outing, it was still there in the back of her mind, because how couldn’t it be? Her excessive libido and past experiences led her to that conclusion all the time, even though she realized it was silly halfway through. 

But they had just parted ways at the end of the day, going back to their separate homes, with Lux citing that she had ‘lots of preparations to do’; most likely in reference to her new costume. Cass had laughed and waved it off, ignoring just how…  _ horny  _ she was. Briefly, when she’d retreated back to her sorority-house-slash-private-residence, she’d considered hitting up the girl from earlier to sate her urges. The idea had fallen flat remarkably quickly as thoughts of her date with Lux came to mind, and the sudden spark of guilt that came with the idea of sleeping behind their back.

_ She said it was okay, though,  _ Cass reasoned, frowning.  _ But…  _

Cass wasn’t sure why she felt so indecisive about it. She was horny, as she often was, and that meant satisfaction - and she had two girls that were down to fuck. And still, she hesitated, as if she were treading on glass. She found it difficult to discern what Lux’s actual intentions were, or what she wanted. She was fine with her fucking others, wanted to date her - and just wanted to date her. Lux was too straightforward to lie about it, too, so Cass could only believe it was all honest, but still - it was confusing for her.

She settled for asking her best friends for advice, throwing out the question of what Lux wanted and what to do with her in their group chat, yet they proved… less than helpful.

_ >Fortune: You’re seeing Lux? Wow, I’m hella jealous right now.  _

Cass pursed her lips, beginning to type out her response of,  _ I don’t know if we’re dating _ , but stopped as Draven chimed in.

_ >Draven: Who’s Lux? _

_ >Draven: o wait blondie right. She’s cute, you gonna date her?  _

_ >Cass: I don’t know. I’m asking for your thoughts. _

_ >Evelynn: Guess you’ve got a GF now, lol. _

Cass rolled her eyes at all of them, but sighed in particular at Eve.

_ >Cass: Stop playing matchmaker, Eve. _

_ >Evelynn: Who, me?  _

_ >Evelynn: I don’t do relationships. _

_ >Cass: Seriously? This is what you’re going with? _ _   
  
_

_ >Fortune: But apparently you do lol @Cass _

And so Cass promptly left the group chat and ignored her friends, and moved on to the last avenue of advice-gathering she had: asking her sister, Katarina. It wasn’t often that she went to her for advice, as Kat was typically too prickly to offer much, and Cass was too solitary for things like that; but they were still sisters, and they were close, for all that. It was a tad embarrassing to ask for relationship advice from her -  _ especially  _ from her, after she’d been so resistant to such a thing in the first place. Unfortunately, she was, apparently, the only one of Cass’s friends that actually had a successful relationship.

She met up with Katarina the very next day, eager to find some sort of answers to the questions in her mind. It seemed to herself that she was in a rush over nothing, but the weekend offered respite from her workload, and it was a nice time to just hang out. The location was Katarina’s favourite little hipster cafe, even though her sister would never admit to liking a place like that. 

Cass knew that Katarina was bringing her girlfriend along, and she had no problems with it. It was cute, in her opinion, that she was getting so close to Riven, whom she had expressed nothing but distaste for initially. She was  _ not  _ expecting to slither onto the cafe’s patio and find Katarina DuCouteau sitting in Riven’s lap, right there in public, all snug and content in the latter’s much stronger arms. She looked like a tiny plush toy in comparison to the athlete, and it was an almost comical sight - but Cass knew that saying so would only earn her a scowl and potential retaliation, so she refrained from opening with it.

“So,” Kat started after they had all settled in - or, well, after Cass had settled in, as the redhead was still comfortably planted in Riven’s lap. Her eyes were directly fastened on Cassiopeia’s hair, which was only shielded by a simple black beanie. “You’ve gotten a haircut.”

“Yes,” Cass replied. Katarina had gotten them all one of her strange lattes, and she just sipped at it politely. She wasn’t into Kat’s hipster stuff, especially not her strangely-sourced beans or spices or whatever they were. 

“And you’re not wearing your headdress,” Katarina said, just as slowly. Somehow, though she was doing the questioning, she managed to make her voice sound wary and defensive. 

“It would mess with my hair,” Cass protested innocently.

“...Interesting,” was all Kat replied with, taking a draught of her own latte. Riven’s arms were wrapped up around her, loose enough for Kat to move, but tight enough to offer warmth. Kat’s size meant that she fit neatly in her lap, and if Riven wanted to, she could set her chin down on the top of her head. It looked nice and snug, and it, oddly enough, made her want to cuddle, too. She instead settled for wrapping her blue scarf a little tighter around her neck, nuzzling into the warmth it promised. “Since when did you care about your hair?”

“Since I got my hair cut?”   
  


“Don’t get all sarcastic with me,” Katarina said dismissively, but her prickly tone was at odds with the way Riven snuggled her like an overgrown teddy bear. “What gives?”   
  


Cass shuffled. She wasn’t quite sitting on the simple chair, instead settling around it and holding herself up with the use of her muscular body. “I was on a _ date _ yesterday with Luxanna Crownguard, and she took me to a salon to do my hair.”

“So the rumours were true,” Katarina said, hands cupped around her drink. Riven’s hands were set around hers in turn, cradling them gently. 

Cass frowned. “...There are rumours?”

Kat shrugged. “Lux has social media feeds. It’s hard to miss pics of my sister hanging out with the Crownguard princess.”

Cass frowned even further, though her lips curved upward in wry amusement. “You follow Lux?”   
  


Kat opened her mouth, and her cheeks tinged pink. “I - no, I obviously don’t. I just hear about things. Obviously.”   
  


“It’s cool, Kat,” Riven said reassuringly, and the redhead lowered her face. “It’s cute that you care for your sister.”

Kat squirmed. “If you say so.”

Cass cleared her throat, glancing between them. “You two seem to be getting along rather well.”

“I guess so,” said Kat.

“Yeah, we are,” said Riven. They exchanged a quick look after, and Kat scratched her cheek.

“We are, yes.”

Cass grinned. “Adorable.”   
  


Kat’s lips twitched. “What about you and little Lux, then? Are  _ you  _ getting along well?”   
  


“I -” Cass coughed into her fist, and took a sip of her latte to soothe her throat. “Well, that’s kinda why I wanted to talk to you. Remember how I said I needed advice?”   
  


“...You want advice on girl problems?” Kat sounded incredulous, which really didn’t help Cassiopeia’s nerves.

“More… relationship advice,” Cass amended, twirling her cup in hand so that the latte swirled around. “Since yours is going so well.”   
  


Katarina blushed harder. “Thanks.”   
  


Riven nodded politely, but earnestly. “Thank you.”   
  


Kat shuffled and pulled her cup up to hide her momentary embarrassment, but it didn’t quite work with Riven’s hands around hers, holding the cup against her mouth. Then, once Kat was done drinking, the cup was passed over to Riven just above her shoulder, letting her take a sip as well before setting it back down. The interaction was quick all together, but it brought a silly smile to Cass’s face that Katarina quickly noticed and didn't seem pleased with.

“What relationship advice do you want?” Kat half-grumbled, massaging Riven’s fingers with her own. 

Cass tore her gaze from their interlocked fingers and back up to her face. “Right - well, I’m not quite sure what her intentions are. With us, or with me.”

There was a pause. “What does that even mean?”

“I just don’t know what her intentions  _ are, _ ” Cass explained. “She’s taking me out on dates, visits me during the day, and we just  _ talk. _ We don’t even fuck - not really, at least.”

“...You haven’t been sleeping with her?”

“I - well, we fucked once, the first time she asked me out,” Cassiopeia said patiently, “and we… cuddle.”

“But you haven’t fucked her since?” Kat pressed, suddenly very interested. She leaned into the table, with Riven following her movements like a very large, very muscular koala.

“Not really, no.”

Kat licked her lips and looked off to the side with an expression that read  _ really? _ “You, Cassiopeia, the snake-woman with two dicks that has the libido of an entire college frat house,  _ hasn’t  _ slept with a cute girl.”

“I’ve, ah - well -”

Kat stared, cutting through her awkward rambling with quick words. “ _ Why  _ haven’t you slept with Lux?”   
  
“It’s not for lack of wanting,” she said honestly. “I would, in a heartbeat. But it’s not her focus.”

She held up her fingers, one at a time. “She visits my clubroom, but doesn’t do anything lewd. She asked for my number, but instead of sending me nudey shots, it’s all selfies and cat memes. She doesn’t even  _ try _ to sleep with me, and it’s all over the table stuff. I thought she was taking me out yesterday to buy something lacey before we slept together, but we didn’t. I got a haircut.”

“I see that,” Kat murmured. “Okay, so you’ve found yourself a girl that would rather spend time with you than use you to get laid. Congratulations.”

“And  _ that’s  _ the oddity of the situation,” Cass expressed firmly. “She just wants to date me, and that’s it. She’s fine with having sex, but it’s not on her mind like - like other girls. It’s  _ secondary. _ ” She shook her head. “And she doesn’t even mind that I  _ do  _ need to sleep around - a lot. Maybe she doesn’t know  _ how  _ much or  _ how  _ bad -”

“-I wouldn't believe it if someone told me you’d fucked the entire cheerleading squad in one night -” Kat murmured.

“-And that’s a problem -  _ it’s a problem.  _ I have to get laid  _ often  _ to not go crazy, and Lux just… doesn’t seem to care? Yesterday, when some chicks were trying to hook up with me? I told her, straight up.”

  
Kat frowned, lips parted. “What? That’s hardly a good idea -”   
  
“- _ Yeah,  _ but all Lux did was nod her head and ask if that was a problem for  _ us.  _ She was totally chill with it! Who  _ does  _ that?” Cass shook her head again. “I’m just - confused.”   
  


Katarina licked her lips, clearly pondering the issue. “Alright, so miss puppy-dog-eyes isn’t around just to sleep with you, got it -”

Cass frowned outright. “Don’t - don’t call her that.”   
  


“That probably wasn’t nice, babe,” Riven said into her girlfriend’s ear, and Kat bit her lip, clearly hesitating.

“Sorry,” she eventually apologized to Cass, her nose twitching. “It’s just obvious Luxanna wouldn’t be trying to sleep with you. She’s Demacian.”

“So?” Cass raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t stop other Demacians from being fast and loose.”   
  


Katarina paused, sucked her cheeks in, looked off to the side, and then let out a sigh. Riven just smiled and lowered her head, setting her chin on Kat’s shoulder comfortably. “Whatever. Look, what’s the issue, here? She’s literally the last person anyone would accuse of sleeping around. She’s not there to fuck you.”

“Right, but - why?” Cass shook her head. “That’s what everyone wants. And she goes through all the motions of everyone else, but it’s totally without ulterior motive. She  _ just  _ wants to do those things as if she likes them.”   
  


Katarina let out another sigh, and Riven removed her hands from the cup and up to her head. Riven rubbed at her temples, as if soothing a headache. "She's probably doing it  _ because _ she likes those things, Cass. She's a preppy schoolgirl; honestly, what do you expect?"

The snake woman drummed her fingers on the table. "I don't know? Not for her to be earnest in it."

Katarina and Riven exchanged looks. It was Riven that spoke next, in her cool, soft tones of voice. "It sounds like she wants to date you, Cassiopeia. I don't think she intends to just sleep with you."

Cass scrunched up her nose. “What if she has some… ulterior motive, or something? A frame-up?”

“A frame-up?” Kat voiced.

“Luxanna?” Riven frowned. 

The two girl exchanged looks with one another, looking quite thoroughly unimpressed, and then looked back at Cass. Katarina sent her the most deadpan stare possible, while Riven licked her lips as if musing on her words. 

“What?” Cass asked, looking between them.   
  


“Luxanna Crownguard,” Kat said, “and ‘frame-up’ don’t go together unless there’s a ‘she doesn’t fucking do’ between them.”

“Kat,” Riven said gently, and wrapped an arm around her neck. She, too, looked up at Cass, and smiled gently. 

Kat humphed.

“I also highly doubt that,” Riven said cautiously, amusedly. “I didn't want to just sleep with kitty-Kat, either - " Katarina blushed furiously, but didn't protest the chosen name, even if it did seem like she was trying to melt into the athlete's body "-And I was okay with taking it steady just to get the privilege to date her. Sure, Kat here thought I was just doing it to get on her good side and get in her pants, but I wasn’t. I think that’s all Lux is doing, too. She cares more about going steady with you than a simple fling, and she’s being respectful.”   
  


"Riven's probably right," Katarina murmured, still looking thoroughly embarrassed. "The girl is too much of the innocent type to try anything else. I doubt she's clever enough to pull out a ruse, anyways."

"She's straightforward, but most certainly not simple," Cass murmured, setting her chin in her hands. 

“And how does that explain her, ah, openness to my sleeping with others?” Cass shook her head. “People in relationships don’t  _ do  _ that.”   
  


“But you need to do that,” Kat countered firmly. “Cass, you’re notorious around campus. That’s it. She’s aware of - well, at least  _ some  _ of what you need, and you don’t make it quiet knowledge, either. She’s giving you an outlet to get your fix, or something. And, hey, maybe she  _ isn’t -  _ maybe she knows nothing at all, and she’s super open and simply doesn’t care.”

A sly grin passed over Kat’s face. “Or that’s her kink, who knows -”   
  


“Aaaalright,” Cass sighed. “It’s poke fun at Cass day, I get it.” 

“Is it?” Kat cocked her head. “And no one told me.”

“I asked Eve, Draven, and Fortune for -”   
  


“Oh, so it is.”   
  


There was a moment of silence, where all Cass did was just observe the two over-cuddly girls sitting across from her. It wasn’t a peace that lasted long, not with Kat involved. 

“Look,” Kat said slowly, but intensely, “I get that you're confused about relationship shit. And I know you haven't thought about being in a relationship in, like, years, and that's made you scared of dating. I was basically the same with Riven."

Cass blinked. "Right -"

"And you know what I did. I womaned up and asked her out, because I wanted to.” Kat stared straight at her, a firm lock of their eyes. “If you like Lux and want to date her - or just go steady, as things are now - then just tell her that. If you’re worried that she’s trying something underhand, bring it up. If you think that she doesn’t really understand your problem, communicate it. She’s probably not so good at doing it herself, otherwise you’d have already gone through this with her.”   
  


“She’s - straightforward,” Cass decided. “Very decisive. That… might be contributing to my confusion.”

“Look, Cass. You wouldn't get your hair cut for anyone, and don't think I can't spot someone else's style when you wear it - that jacket and scarf? Come on."

“What?” Cass murmured self-consciously, thumbing her scarf. “It’s nice.”   
  


“Yeah, it is, that’s the point,” Kat said firmly as she was pulled against Riven’s broad chest. “And, look. If you weren’t already… let’s say serious about her, you wouldn’t have just up and said ‘hey, I got a message from one of my sex-pals’ when that’s  _ obviously  _ a terrible idea. You don’t date girls and then bring up your side-ho - your, uh, other girls. You clearly care about her feelings, and don’t want to lead her on.”   
  


“Surprisingly heartwarming deduction,” Riven murmured, to which Kat - in quick order - flushed, preened, and then burned red with anger. 

  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  


“You care about how your sister looks and appears to others.”

  
“That’s - Riven -”

The two trailed off, staring intently at one another, and Cass just watched them. 

“I… suppose you’re right,” she said eventually, staring at the two of them almost enviously. It was a cute thing to see her sister so embarrassingly cute in so public a place, and if Cass had tried to put her arms around her in any way like that just a month prior, that was a surefire way to getting stabbed with a dagger. 

“Just talk to her,” Riven assured quietly, smoothly, and firmly. “Communication is important, and I might have already been married to Kat right now if -”

Kat blushed a furious shade of scarlet. “W-w-whoa -”

“-If I had talked to her years ago.” Riven's voice never changed in pitch, remaining soft and firm the entire time, and Cassiopeia felt the reassuring quality of it down to her bones. She spoke as if things were solid, without a hint of hesitation. “Lux already seems to like you, and she probably doesn’t see any issues like you are. She might not understand any issues you’re facing internally if you don’t say them out loud, so… say them.”   
  


“I… suppose you’re right,” Cass said slowly. “...She wouldn’t be turned off by that sort of talk, would she?”   
  


“On the contrary,” Riven replied, “I think she might like the intimacy.” 

"Yeah, then I won't be the only sappy couple in your group of friends," Katarina retorted, but the comment lacked any bite.

"So you admit you're sappy," Cass fired back, smiling softly.

"Oh, be quiet," Katarina hissed, and Riven chuckled softly into her ear. She whispered something, as moments later Kat's face was red yet again, and her cheeks puffed out defensively like a puffer fish. "Whatever."

Cass sipped her latte, smacking her lips at the odd taste. "You know, you're oddly more, ah, supportive than I expected."

"What, did you expect me to try and gut the Dmeacian slut trying to steal my sister?" Kat raised an eyebrow, a cruel smirk on her lips, and earned herself a tap on the head by Riven. For a moment Kat looked perturbed, and quickly looked back at her girlfriend and her quickly souring expression. "No, I wasn't - I was being hyperbolic, not actually - _ uhg _ ."

_ Adorable,  _ Cass thought, examining the two. While she expected her sister to get with someone eventually, she’d always been too prickly and defensive for anything serious at the present, even though Cass had insisted she tried to date. It always bothered her that her smart, pretty, and talented sister couldn’t find someone to be in a relationship with, and maybe Cass had pushed her a little hard into the dating-slash-hookup scene, but she’d never bitten. Yet now, she was taking off to dating like she was flying, and it looked like it was mellowing her out. She would never do such fuzzy, cute things before, being so thoroughly tangled up with another person would have been a laughable idea months prior.

It made Cass envious, she couldn’t lie. Her chest panged with something dangerously close to longing, and the longer she stared at them acting all cute together, the more she  _ wanted  _ it. She’d never disliked the idea of a relationship, and while she’d been vain and flitting in the past, she’d grown up since then. She wanted to be with someone, but others weren’t so keen when she looked as she did, and her furious curse-spawned libido made it hard to even attempt it. People wanted quick lays, not to get their brains banged out day-in and day-out. She’d grown accustomed to the solitary lifestyle, taking comfort in the company of others and hosting her parties, where she could lavish in the sexual attention she received.

  
It didn’t mean she’d ever shifted away from the idea of finding that special someone, but she’d spent so long thinking that it would happen - especially not with vacant, uncommitted college girls she frequented - that it was puzzling to find someone that seemed to want to do just that. 

_ But maybe Lux isn’t a puzzle,  _ Cass mused, watching as Katarina tried to soothe her girlfriend and insist that she hadn’t meant her words seriously.  _ She’s straightforward. She wants it. Simple as that.  _

“I believe you, Kat,” Riven murmured with a small chuckle, her voice low and throaty in a way that seemed to settle Katarina in moments. She settled back into Riven’s bear hug, almost literally purring like a Kat, and Cassiopeia stared for many long moments. Now that she saw that in action, she really  _ did  _ want to be like that with Lux. And if the two of them were right, Lux wanted that, as well. 

“What’re you staring at?” Kat huffed, casting a glare at her sister while Riven kissed the crown of her red head.

“You two lovebirds,” Cassiopeia replied evenly, never missing a beat.

Kat clicked her tongue dismissively. “You’re just jealous.”

The lamia sighed with mock drama. “I think I am.”

There was a brief moment of silence, where the two other women nestled into one another like birds at rest, and the snake-woman rustled her thick coils. “All right - I’ll talk to her, then. See if she… understands. If I do, too.”   
  


"Yeah." Kat looked like she was on the verge of sighing, in spite of the incredulity of her own situation. "good, glad we've got that settled."

Cass nodded. “You think she’d be okay with it? Going steady with me, even with my… unique needs?”   
  


Kat sent her a deadpan look, and then turned to her girlfriend, shaking her head. "Cass, you're already fu -"

"Kat -" Riven warned.

"Freakin' dating her,” Kat finished. She reached out for her phone, but she wasn't the one to retrieve it from her pocket. Riven did that, thrusting her hand into Kat's hoodie and pulling it free, and handing it to her. Kat smiled quick and genuine, pecking Riven on the lips as she said, "thanks, dear," before turning back to Cass. She swiped at her phone and tapped the screen a few times, before presenting her with a picture on Lux's social media feed - the selfie of the day before, with the caption of,  _ my and my girl after a visit to the salon :) _

The other posts above were sparse and sporadic, in-line with attitude toward her online presence. However, quite a few of them had Cass present in the post, from the time they'd spent together during the past couple of weeks. There was also the rather blatant  _ 'in a relationship with Cassiopeia DuCouteau _ ' status under her profile picture, which had been changed to that of Lux and Cass, side by side. 

"I see what you mean, yes," Cass muttered, feeling a bit self-conscious. Her eyes narrowed a moment later, and her wry tone returned. "You just happened to have that open?"

Kat looked off to the side. "Uh -"

Cass smirked. "My, are you cyber-stalking me, Kat?"

"She cares a lot about you," Riven spoke up, hugging Kat tight. 

“And you seem to care a lot about her,” Cass noted, and Riven nodded. 

“I do.”   
  


“I’m glad.” Cass’s smile reached her eyes. “Really, I am, for the both of you.”   
  


“Yeah, yeah,” Kat said dismissively, though she didn’t at all look displeased by it. Her cheeks were slightly coloured, in fact, in a distinctly  _ happy  _ sort of way.

“Thank you,” Riven said more quietly. The dichotomy between her quiet, soft tones and Kat’s more brash, rough speech was an odd one, as Cass would typically have trouble picturing those two things together - but they seemed to fit so well together. 

_ Not so different between Lux and I, I guess,  _ she thought, pursing her lips.

“Thank you, guys,” Cassiopeia said earnestly. “This has all been very enlightening. But let’s not make this entire thing about me, yes? What have you two been up to? Anything saucy I should know about?”   
  


“Don’t change the subject, Cass,” Kat insisted. “Go for it. Do it.”   
  


Cass chuckled softly. “I am, rest assured. I won’t be letting Lux escape my coils.”   
  


Katarina squinted. “I’m not one of your ‘girls’, Cass. Don’t play up that lamia shit with me.”

Cass laughed louder, more heartily. “Geez, you’re no fun. Riven, just what do you see in her?”   
  


Riven smiled, and Kat looked so self-assured in that moment that it was almost awe-inspiring - she was so certain that she was about to have her girlfriend come to her rescue that the subsequent ‘I’m not sure’ made her nearly flip out, resulting in a longer laugh between the two of them. 

* * *

_ Evelynn: Hey, did you get your present yet? _

Cass frowned down at her phone, momentarily thinking over anything that she might have missed during the schoolday, and came up blank.

_ Cass: No?  _

_ Cass: What?  _

_ Evelynn: You’ll see ;) _

_ Evelynn: Let me know how it goes. _

_ Evelynn: Take your time unwrapping it. It’s fragile, but oh so sexy. _

Cass frowned even further, wondering why Evelynn insisted on her cryptic shit all the time.

_ Cass: Can you not be vague pls and thx? _

She received no response, which she expected. Evelynn was an eccentric diva at the best of times, and the worst of times… an overly demanding diva, but a diva all the same. Cassiopeia didn’t really mind, and she put the cryptic comment out of her mind as she made her way to her clubroom. Lux had said she was going to chill there as she studied, and while that had been some time ago, Cass knew that Lux was probably still there. She was more than a little eager to see her; it had only been a day since her conversation with Katarina and she hadn’t had the opportunity to see Lux since, and she was excited to set up another date with her, to talk with her, to work it all out and soothe things over. 

_ Not something I’d ever thought I’d say,  _ Cass thought with some amusement, twisting the knob of the clubroom. Neither, however, was Cassiopeia expecting to see what she did upon entering her clubroom. The most blatant thing was Lux herself, sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring wide-eyed at the large flatscreen television. Her notebook was open in her lap, her pen in hand, her hand furiously scribbling at the neatly-ruled sheets and taking lines of notes. 

Her appearance was what struck Cass first, and caused her to freeze up. She was wearing the full costume that Cass had picked for her, neatly tucked and fitted to her slender body. Her arms were covered in elbow-length gloves of black silk, and her legs in black tights of an asymmetrical height. She had a new collar around her neck and a lining around her gloves, from which dark, raven-like feathers sprouted out. There was even a little black crown set atop her light purple hair, stuck fast with some sort of clip.

Her face was pale; her normal rosy cheeks and creamy skin hidden behind make-up and concealers that made her skin tone nice and cool, to fit with the dark, almost goth-like look of the outfit. The pink lipstick and subtle eyeliner she favoured was replaced with a light purple shade of lipstick the same colour as her hair, and the eyeliner was layered on nice and thick, making her eyes stand out against her skin. She surely put contacts in as well, for her normally vivid blue irises were now a speckled purple colour.

Cassiopeia had heard tales of Lux’s prowess at dressing up in outfits and modeling as if she were another person, but other than Evelynn’s occasional picture, she’d only ever heard verbal descriptions - but actually  _ seeing  _ it was something else entirely. She looked like an entirely different person, like a cosplayer from a convention or an actress straight off the set of a triple-A film - or even a genuine goth mage. It amazed her to see the girl look so different, and was in awe of her talent at it; how she’d managed to pull together the entire outfit in just a couple of days  _ and  _ do it so expertly was beyond her.

It was also terribly arousing, Cass soon learned as she slithered quietly into the room. It had been a skimpy dress when Cass picked it out, and the outfit Lux had pulled together did nothing to detract from that - it seemed to heighten her sexiness, in fact, much to Cass’s approval. It only cupped half of her modest breasts, and the well-fitted top pushed them up and together, leaving her with more cleavage than her perky mounds were normally capable of, and left the snowy, rounded peaks bare to the eye. No effort at all had been made to cover her bare shoulders, and the darkness of the feathers against the pale skin made for a delicious contrast.

Cass’s eyes trailed down, and was pleased to find it was much the same below. The skirt still reached the tops of her thighs, barely covering anything; and while the left stocking reached all the way up and under the skirt, the other did not, leaving a long track of her creamy thigh exposed. It left Cass wanting to see more, to lift up the skirt and see what else was bare under there, and she could barely suppress a shudder of pure need. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t like the stockings themselves, because she did; good lingerie always set her off, and the well-fitted leggings accentuated her smooth, supple limbs.

Lux’s dress wasn’t the only thing to catch her eyes, nor was it the most surprising; rather, that belonged to the hardcore sex playing on the flatscreen television in high definition and with quality audio. It was a home movie of her and Janna, a recently graduated student that now worked at the school, engaged in fast, sweaty sex. The curvy blonde was dressed up in a skimpy highschool girl outfit, the skirt as short as Lux’s and her top only really barely covering her bust, if only in the vaguest sense. Her midriff was entirely bare, showing off her ex-head-cheerleader body in its full glory. She was bouncing atop both of Cass’s fat snakecocks at the same time, one in each hole, in a perfect display of double penetration.

Janna was a good sex-friend, and an expert at taking Cass’s cocks. She was one of the few capable of going all out, and she enjoyed being fucked until she couldn’t stand any more - and Lux was watching it with rapt attention, staring at the screen as she scribbled down notes in her private book, almost as if she were - well, as if she were taking notes on it. She didn’t seem at all perturbed about the sounds of pure sex spilling from the big, surround-sound speaker system - the lewd squelches of fluid, the slap of flesh on flesh, the throaty, bliss-fueled sighs spilling from Janna’s lips; neither was she disturbed by the actual sight of Janna bouncing up and down, writhing as each cock plunged into her holes at a quick, almost frantic pace.

Cassiopeia made lots of home videos with girls, and did enjoy rewatching them - but she didn’t remember putting that particular one in, and wasn’t sure if she’d left it out. It left the possibility open that Lux had discovered it and popped it in of her own accord, and subsequently started taking notes. She couldn’t be sure of the reasons why, but the fact that Lux was taking it positively was a very good sign, to be sure. The girl was almost too focused to notice the lamia’s approach, in fact, and kept on scribbling in her notebook with earnest sincerity, despite the sheer lewdness of it.

And it was funny to her, and not for her appearance. She’d wanted to talk with her and bring up the things that Kat and Riven had rightfully pointed out, and though Cass was a little shy about things like  _ that,  _ she wanted to do it - but it all fell away very, very quickly at the sight of a cute girl watching a lewd porno while taking notes. It was like her dicks had taken control of her brain, and all of her thought processes started coming from them, instead. 

Cass let her presence be known with a short, rumbling laugh, and set her upper body along the spine of the couch with liquid grace. Lux made a little yelp of surprise and bounced up, her spine snapping straight and her notebook slamming closed. “O-oh! Ah, hi, Cass!”

“Hi there,” Cass purred, crossing her arms over the spine of the couch and resting her chin on them. She stared down at the smaller girl with hungry eyes, feeling her arousal spike like nothing before. “What’re you doing?”   
  


“N-nothing,” Lux stuttered, as innocently as she could manage despite the incriminating evidence before her. The porno continued playing on in the background, and Lux’s cheeks got more and more red as the lewd noises continued. 

“Nothing?” Cass’s eyes flicked over to the screen, then back again. “Seems like you’re watching a naughty video, Lux.”

Lux blushed fully, and she let out a nervous little laugh. “I was curious, is all. There’s lots of, uhm, interesting stuff there.”

Cass licked her lips, internally running through a loop of  _ stay on track, talk to her,  _ and  _ ask her what she means by interesting.  _

It wasn’t a hard decision.

“Interesting, hm?” Cass kept her smirk flirtatious, even though the corners of her lips twitched. “In a good way, or a bad way?”

“Good,” Lux replied quickly, setting her notebook off to the side. “Definitely good.”

Cass’s eyes flicked down to the notebook in Lux’s lap, and then back up. “Were you taking notes of those ‘definitely good’ things?”

“O-oh, u-uhm!” Lux chuckled a little nervously. Straightforward as the girl was, Cass could tell she didn’t have nerves of steel when placed in such suggestive situations. “Well, there were lots of… things that I didn’t, uhm, know about. And there were some…”   
  


“Some?”

“Good techniques,” the girl finished, gnawing on her lower lip. 

Cass looked back at the screen, watching herself rail out Janna into an incomprehensible mess. The timestamp of the DVD indicated it was two-thirds of the way in, which meant that Lux had been watching it for at least forty minutes or so. "Are you writing down the sorts of things you’d like to try, Lux?”

Lux squirmed. "Y-yes.”

A sculpted eyebrow rose up. “With me?”

“D-definitely, yes.”

Cass smirk got a little more full, a tad more sultry. She could feel things aligning in the way she liked, feeling Lux fall into line with her desires. Cass was a consummate seductress, if she did say so herself, and she felt Lux bite the bait - all that was left was to tease her on and reel her in. Inwardly, she was aware that there were things they should have been talking about - communicating, as it were, but the moment was just so perfectly set up that Cassiopeia didn’t even acknowledge it. Her neglected cocks were in command, and they did the talking for her.

"You know," she purred, leaning in closer, "It's not everyday I get a girl like you in here all dolled up like so. And with such a choice movie playing... Why, I just have to inquire as to the occasion."

Lux was still visibly flustered, unable to cope with the full brunt of Cass's sexual advances. She didn't blame the girl, but neither was Cass worried about pressuring her into something she didn't want. Their first date proved that Lux was very much capable of thinking for herself, even in the face of all her flirting and teasing. "I - I had a photoshoot with this costume. I, uhm, set it up, because I thought it looked really nice."

"It does look very nice," Cass continued, her voice maintaining that sultry purr that could set a girl's passions aflame. "And you look very nice in it. I really like the finishing touches, here." Her fingertips brushed at Lux's stockings, gently trailing her fingers up her legs, while her other hand flicked at the raven-like feathers. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Y-yeah," Lux stammered, her breath hiking as Cass's fingers traced up her leg. "I found some cute l-leggings and gloves in my wardrobe, and there were some, uh, feather props on set, so I put it all together."

"You have great taste, as always." Cass's head lowered down to Lux's face, getting dangerously, agonizingly close. "Now, how did this photoshoot go?"

"It was, uh, interesting," Lux said, staring at Cass with wide eyes. Cassiopeia could have captured the girl's lips in that very moment, but Lux looked like she was totally and hopelessly hooked on Cass's every drawled syllable, and it made her wonder just how far Cass could go with that. 

"Just interesting?"

"I-It went well, I think. Different, but good."

Cass's eyes glimmered with desire, her breath misting with lust. "What kind of things did you do, Lux?"

"I - I posed," the girl murmured, her tongue rapidly licking her lips. "And walked around. T-the usual."

“Do you like modeling for people, Lux?”

“Y-yeah, I do.”

"Do you like it when the photographer tells you what to do?" Cassiopeia didn't know if the right person was the photographer, or who was in charge of Lux's modeling stuff, but the words were flowing from her mouth of their own accord - smooth and sweet and just what Lux wanted to hear. "Do you enjoy it when they tell you  _ how _ to model for them?"

"It's nice," Lux squeaked faintly, her breath coming in faster, her pupils gently, gently dilating. 

"Would you enjoy it if I did that for you, Lux?" Cassiopeia pressed. “Would you like it if I gave you orders?”

Lux swallowed hard, her slim neck rippling visibly. “Yes.’

“Then I would like for you,” the lamia said slowly, carefully, “to turn off the television.”   
  


Lux blinked, surprised, momentarily taken out of the moment that Cass was spinning. She reached for the remote, but Cassiopeia was already ready with a click of her tongue and a shake of her head, her new side-swept hair waving calmly. “Not with the remote, dear. I want you to get up, walk over there, and turn it off.”   
  


The girl blinked in understanding, and a soft sigh left her lips as she stood up. It was only then that Cass realized the girl was wearing heels with her outfit - high heels that added a good few inches to her height, and she could only describe as fuck-me heels. They did things for Cass’s libido that would be too lewd to voice aloud, but she stared at them with rapacious intent as Lux began her hesitant journey over to the DVD player. Her steps got bolder as she approached it, working off her nerves with every placement of her foot, arms resting gently at her sides and her chin cocked up as a model on a runway would be.

Cass had a wonderful view of Lux’s backside as a result, and her eyes trailed over the slender curves of her waistline and the sweep of her spine eagerly. Her steps were calm and measured as she reached the DVD player, her hand hovering for a brief moment before beginning to reach down - but she hesitated when Cass's smooth, lilting voice rang out, and looked over her shoulder.

"Keep your legs straight when you bend down," Cassiopeia told her, her desire perfectly audible in her tone.

Lux complied without a second thought, though she still looked a little bit timid. She bent over to reach the power button, and because she followed Cass's orders to keep her legs straight and extended, she was required to bend at the waist. The miniskirt trailed up the inch of thigh it barely covered and slowly revealed the point where her stockings ended before beginning to slip over the rounded curve of her perky ass. Lux didn't have to bend over much, and so Cass only saw glimpses of dark lingerie and pale, rounded hills, but those fleeting glimpses were tantalizing.

The television went black, leaving the room in comparative silence. Lux didn't move from her position, still bent over with her legs planted and set straight, as if waiting for Cass's next command. The snake-woman took her time, though, admiring the long, lean legs wrapped up nice and tight in black stockings, eyes trailing over the fluttering ends of that scandalously short skirt. 

"Stand up straight," she said moments later, her tongue again running over her full lips. Lux complied, extending back up to her augmented height, smoothing out her skirt like the good girl that she was. "Spin around for me, Lux."

Lux twirled smoothly, and Cass was pleased to see that the look of arousal on Lux's face had only grown from that brief stint - and there was so much further they could go. She hooked her finger at her teasingly, wiggling it twice. "Come towards me."

Lux moved like a model on a runway, her steps smooth and steady, her feet perfectly planted before her as if she knew exactly where they were meant to be. Her heels hit the floor with satisfying clacks, her legs fully extending out on each step. Hands swung daintily at her sides, her chin cocked up and maintaining eye-contact with Cassiopeia the entire time. Her side-ponytail bobbed along with her movements, the darker tips fluttering around her narrow, bare shoulder. 

"That's far enough," Cass said, and Lux halted just a few meters from the couch. "Why don't you strike a pose for me, Lux?"

Lux didn't even wait to think about what she should do, and her body immediately slipped into position. Her hips cocked out just a smidge and her gloved hand came down to rest on it, while the other flipped backward and moved toward her shoulder in a vaguely queen-like gesture. One leg pushed forward while the one under her cocked hip remained firmly planted. It was the kind of pose that could easily be associated with a cocky, arrogant dark mage, and Cass hummed, pleased.

"Oh, that's nice, Lux," she purred, her tongue slipping over her own teeth. "Push that hip out just a little bit more - yes, just like that." Cass slithered down over the couch, her coils looping around into a 'U' shape for her to lounge in. She admired the jutting curve of Lux's hip and the perfect sweep up to her waistline, smiling to herself. "Lean toward me - yes, like that."

The girl wet her lips as her slender shoulders dipped down, her torso leaning in toward Cassiopeia. Her head remained fixed up, and it was only a gentle, slight lean to her torso, all told; but with the exposed upper portions of her torso, it gave Cass a gorgeous view. More importantly, it let her breasts hang against the tight fabric of the minidress, and Cass was able to stare into the delightful valley of her cleavage.

"That outfit makes you look positively sexy, Lux," Cass drawled, again flicking her finger up. Lux followed along with the slight movement of her finger, straightening her body but keeping her hip out and hand in place. "I must admit, I didn't think this was your style - but you wear it oh-so-well."

She flashed her teeth at the purple-haired teen. “Give me a twirl.”

Lux whirled like she was a ballerina, her skirt whipping about her slender thighs as the rotated but once, yet it was enough for Cass. Her eyes greedily roved over every inch of Luxanna’s firm, taut body, wrapped up in the close-fitting outfit; she made absolutely no effort to hide her gaze, and Lux shivered at the constant attention.

“Why don’t you walk for me, Lux?” Cass asked, her tone thick and husky. “There, and back again.”

Lux followed along dutifully, maintaining her composure. She walked with effortless grave to the spot indicated by Cassiopeia’s finger before striding back again, the motions brisk and smooth, her foot placement perfect. At another flick of Cass’s finger she moved to the opposite end before returning, treating the width of the open space like a runway. It gave Cassiopeia a side-profile view, and the lamia occasionally switched it up by having Lux walk from and away from her, for the more choice angles they offered. 

“Is this what you did on set, Lux?” She murmured slowly, her enunciation careful. “Is this how you walked around in that sexy little get-up?”

  
“Y-yes, I did.”

“Add some swing to those pretty little hips,” Cass suggested, and Lux immediately threw in a sway to her steps that sent her cute ass swinging from side to side and her round hips bouncing like a pendulum. She didn’t have that kind of natural swagger and swing that Fortune or Evelynn could muster up, but she had a control of her hips that could easily match it when Lux tried - and tried she did, making Cassiopeia whistle through her teeth. 

“I never thought you’d wear something so brazen on set, though,” Cassiopeia continued, the lust dripping off her words so palpable one could almost gather it up. “Did you enjoy it?”

Lux bit her lip. “I did, yeah.”

“How did it make you feel?” Cass smiled. “Be truthful, now.”   
  


“It made me feel good,” Lux admitted, a gentle exhale leaving her lips. “Sexy. It made me feel sexy.”

“Oh, I can assure you, you  _ are _ . You’re so  _ maddeningly  _ sexy right now.” Cass’s words rolled like honey, infecting Lux with their desire such that the girl visibly shivered. “Did you think about me when you were posing in the outfit I picked out, cutie?” 

Another soft exhale. As they spoke Lux continued to move along with Cass’s indications, but as the girl got more and more into her stride she threw in her own little things - small stops, little poses and twirls; a more elegant step here and there, an extra swing to her sexy hips or a flick of her hands. Cass could very, very easily see just how into her modeling Lux could get, and she felt herself being pulled into it with every snap of her elegant limbs. 

“I did,” Lux spoke up, voice soft and breathy. “I was wondering what you’d think.”   
  


“Is that why you wore it here? You wanted me to see you? Ogle you?”   
  


Lux’s shoulders rolled. She came to a stop in front of Cass, presenting her backside to Cass as she struck another pose, this time pushing her rear out just a tiny bit. She looked over her shoulder, her cheeks now fully red. “That’s right.”   
  


“You wanted me to see you parade around in this slutty minidress, is that what it is? You wanted to do some _ private modeling _ for me?”

Her neck was fully flushed now, with hints creeping onto her chest. “I-I was imagining it.”

There was a short pause, and Lux kept on modeling, snapping from pose to pose, as if Cassiopeia held a camera in her hands. “Would you like to know what I think?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Please. Yes, please.”

“I am  _ so _ glad you did wear it,” Cass purred, inching forward. She was barely on the couch at this point, and her snake body propelled her from side to side as she followed Lux’s movements - almost like a cobra with a snake-charmer. “You look incredible strutting around like that. I’ve had girls show off for me before, but they’ve never looked so positively ravishing.” 

Cass licked her lips, making a show of the length of her tongue and the flexibility of it. “I love the way you look in that, and the way you move around is… lust inducing. And those stripper heels…” Cass shook her head, laughing softly. “So fucking sexy. Tell me, Lux: do you like strutting around in those fuck-me heels?”   
  


“For you, yes,” Lux admitted, her voice squeaky and quick with breathless desire.

“I bet doing this for me turns you on, Lux.” Cass shifted her larger-than-life body, leaning into the armrest of the couch. “I don’t even need you to tell me so; I  _ know  _ it.” 

Lux didn’t answer, but her approval was written across her pretty features. Every order given by Cass, every time she flicked her finger or urged her to do something, seemed to turn her on even more, as if being at Cass’s beck and call was some latent kink of hers. It suited Cassiopeia just fine - more than fine, really.    
  


“And I am so turned on right now, too,” Cassiopeia finished, her words carrying a lusty growl. She pointed off to the desk on the other side of the room, and raised one of her eyebrows. “Walk over there for me, cutie.”   
  


The way Lux walked in those tall fuck-me heels was good enough to put a stripper to shame, and Cassiopeia had been with and watched strippers many, many times. Few could match the effortless grace that Lux put on as she walked to the desk, her steps measured and snappy, her pace somehow both quick and slow at the same time. Since the purple-haired teen as sashaying away from her Cass had an excellent view of her swaying ass, but she didn’t remain on the couch; she followed along with Lux, her body slithering over the spine of the couch and matching her step-for-step. 

She remained behind her to keep her view, and kept herself low to the ground like a normal snake would, allowing her to get more of those tantalizing upskirt glimpses. Where Lux’s heels clicked and clacked, Cass’s scales hissed and whistled against the floor, making Lux glance backward; yet she refrained from looking back entirely, even though it was clear that the lamia’s predatory motions were triggering subconscious alerts and warning signs. It was something that Cassiopeia was well accustomed to whenever she did things like this, and it was fun, in a way, to make a girl squirm as she played up her snake nature - and many came to her for that reason, that monster-girl appeal. But Lux remained a professional model at all times even though she was far away from her studio, and Cass admired it just as much as she admired how sexy she was. 

“Place your hands flat on the desk, Lux,” Cass ordered as Lux approached, and the girl did as she was told without questioning it. “Feet shoulder width apa - good girl. Now keep those pretty eyes up and trained on the wall - do you understand?”   
  


“Yes,” Lux squeaked, shivering as Cass’s long body peeked into view from the corners of her eyes. 

Cassiopeia didn’t rise up immediately, and instead moved rather slowly altogether. She set her hands on the lowest parts of Lux’s stocking-clad legs, gently caressing the firm muscle that was toned from her months of modeling on the school’s runway. As Cassiopeia rose up so did her hands, slowly, carefully running up the lengths of Lux’s perfectly sculpted legs. She was a skinny and slender girl and lacked the kind of muscle or plumpness that others had, but everything on her was taut and well-formed, and Cass loved the feel of them under her hands. 

Her shapely calves gave way to her lean thighs, and Cass hummed contentedly at finally being able to run her hands over them after staring for so long. She took her time, pushing fingers into the toned, yet soft flesh, enjoying the way the youthful skin sprung back into place. As she rose higher her hands slid into Lux’s inner thighs, creeping to places that very few had actually touched before and making the girl’s breathing audibly hike; but Cass didn’t stray too far up - not yet, at least.

Instead of going under her skirt she moved to her hips, sliding over the neat curves with relish. She went up Lux’s svelte sides, over her waspish waist and flat belly. Her hands followed the natural contours of her body, her palms going flat as they rubbed over her tummy. Every touch and prod of her firm fingers made Lux squirm just that tiny bit more, and Cassiopeia relished in the feel of her squirming body. As she crept up toward her modest chest Lux squirmed harder, but held firm to Cass’s orders and kept her palms flat and eyes up. She was okay to grant Cassiopeia full access to her body, though her expert hands made her writhe.

Cass set her body against Lux’s backside as her hands cupped her breasts, which were only half-covered by the skimpy dress. Her hands easily covered the entirety of the modestly-sized tits, with her fingers prodding both into purple fabric and soft, white skin. Though Lux’s chest  _ was  _ on the smaller size, that didn’t bother Cass at all. All that mattered was that they were nice, plump, and perky, and the skin was soft under her fingers. There was something terribly arousing to her in the small aspect of girls like Lux as well, as if the sizeplay potential was enough to brush aside things like curvature or thickness. 

“You feel nice,” Cass whispered into her ear, her hands trailing back down her slender frame as if mapping it to memory. She didn’t strip the girl down, not yet; the costume was damned sexy, and having fun with it on was too good to pass up. “You really do have good taste, Lux… But you’ve left me wondering  _ how  _ you taste.”   
  


Her tongue slipped out and ran across the outer shell of Lux’s ear, making her gasp and squirm weakly within her grasp. “You don’t mind if I help myself, do you?”   
  


Lux let out a shuddering sigh in between her words. “Please, do.”   
  


Cass was already moving without her approval, though the begging lilt to her words had the blood pounding in her ears. She moved back down her body, rubbing her own torso against Lux’s backside as she descended. Her hands led the way, reaching Lux’s cute hips and teasing the silky ends of the fluttery, insubstantial skirt. She flipped it up and over the swell of her ass, leaving her creamy white cheeks and lacey little undergarments free to the world. 

“Naughty girl,” Cass giggled, her face inches from Lux’s plump rear. “Only wearing these skimpy panties under such a short skirt to a photoshoot.”

“I had shorts on earlier…” Lux muttered under her breath, and it made Cass’s smile go extra-wide.

“Oh? What was that?”

“I was wearing shorts to the shoot,” Lux said a little louder, still very much red in the face and neck.

“ _ Oh.  _ My, you  _ are  _ a naughty girl, aren’t you, Lux?” 

“I wanted to look nice for you.”   
  


“You most certainly do,” Cassiopeia almost growled, her fingers hooking into the waistband of her undergarments. “And this makes it so much easier to taste you, my sexy little dark mage.”   
  


She dragged her panties down, revealing the pink line of her slit to the open air. Lux shivered at the sudden exposure, but still did not move away from the position she was ordered into. She was wetter than Cass could have believed, and her folds were spongy and puffy with arousal; clearly, the situation had gotten her far hotter than Cass could have given credit for. She laughed softly to herself as she pressed her lips against the soft meat of Lux’s ass in a fluttering kiss. She did it to tease Lux along, to make her nice and anxious and ready for the moment when Cass dove into her cunt.

Cass, of course, couldn’t wait to dig in, but she kept the pace measured at first as she kissed down the delightful mounds, peppering it with little marks in the shape of her lips. Down she swept, nuzzling between the two cheeks as she moved toward the waiting slit, adoring the way that the girl’s hips wiggled ever-so-slightly. Lux didn’t have to wait for long until her patience was rewarded, as soon Cass’s lips were pressing up against the wet lips of her pussy and drawing a very loud gasp from her lips. From there, there was no more slow pacing or teasing; while Cass certainly didn’t rush into things, she was just as eager to get to it as Lux was, and holding back simply wasn’t a possibility.

She kissed the soft lips eagerly and hungrily, plucking at the spongy flesh with her mouth. She suckled on them lightly and gently, letting them snap free of her mouth and spring back into place like elastic bands before diving in for more. At first, she only used her mouth to kiss and suckle at the tender outer folds, enjoying the way they squished and squelched as her lips pushed in deeper. She was just tasting Lux, running her plump, velvety lips over the length of her core, feeling her inner wetness bubble up along her slit as she pressed in deeper. 

_ If I had my headdress on I wouldn’t be able to do this,  _ Cass thought with amusement. While she would have just taken it off to eat out Lux, it was funny to her worry of ruining her new haircut let it all go so smoothly.

Just as smooth were Lux’s folds, which felt like tiny little cushions against her lips. She didn’t settle for kissing for very long, and soon her tongue was escaping her lips and moving out to stroke at the sodden folds in time with her puckered lips. Her tongue slipped in further than her lips could, tracing along the inner edges of the outermost folds. Her motions were methodical and thorough, running across the length of her outer folds on both sides before dipping in deeper. She applied that pacing to all of her inner folds, letting her tongue dip into the nooks and crannies of the flushed membranes.

She explored every inch of Lux’s lips, her tongue leaving nothing untouched. Every inch of her flushed vulva was caressed by her long tongue, and female juices were quickly and eagerly slurped up into her mouth. The tip of her nimble tongue drove up toward the swollen nub of her clit and gave it a full-bodied lick before quickly sweeping through the fleshy hood that kept it shielded, and ran through it as if it wasn’t there at all. The tip of her tongue was able to easily touch the entirety of it, granting it the same level of love as the rest of her juice-soaked vulva.

“Oh,” Lux breathed, her head curving back and her lilac hair falling about her shoulders. “ _ Wow.  _ That’s - that’s  _ nice. _ ” 

Lux’s moans were soft and musical, and her hips quivered Cassiopeia’s mouth laid into her core. Her hips almost jumped up in Cass’s hands the deeper and harder her tongue went, and Cass realized it was probably the girl’s first time getting eaten out. It was something she considered to be a great shame, because Lux had a delightful pussy that was, to her, absolutely tasty. But she had plenty of more tasting to do, for while another might have been limited by their tongues and the accessibility of their mouths, Cass didn’t quite have that problem. 

Her face pressed in so close that liquids welled up around her cheeks, and her mouth was shoved right up against Lux’s cunt. Her teeth nipped at the swollen lips, making Lux gasp and jump even further; but that was nothing compared to when Cass’s tongue pressed up against the entrance of her pussy, making a real whine leave her lips. Her spine arched as she felt the lamia’s long,  _ long  _ tongue begin to enter her tight love-canal, her fingers scrabbling at the wood of the desk. Cass continued with her task, and her long tongue slid into the girl’s tight cunt without a hint of effort; the girl was wet, and her tongue was thin, nimble, and similarly dripping with saliva.

Much like the folds outside, her tongue began to lap and slap against inner walls with the same sort of hunger. The flat of her tongue slid against the silky-smooth walls as she probed in deep, her pace moving without relent. The tip of her tongue explored textured crevices and hidden nooks that would be impossible to reach with fingers and simply brushed aside by a dick, and the feeling of those being caressed had Lux whimpering and whining at increasing frequencies. Her spine dipped inward, jutting her ass into Cassiopeia’s face as the pleasure slowly, slowly unraveled Luxanna, her inexperience rendering her helpless to the thorough tongue-fucking.

“Y-your tongue -!” Lux gasped, her surprise evident. “I didn’t think - I mean - you’re so  _ flexible.” _

Cass’s tongue slithered in nice and deep, reaching the depths of the girl’s steaming cunt and beginning to run over her deepest inches. Her tongue could not fill her out like a dick would, and there was none of that gratifying pleasure or stretching that came with that; but the fact that it was a  _ tongue  _ that deep inside of her was enough to make a girl like Lux squirm, and the prehensile, dexterous nature of the lamia’s tongue enabled her to explore the tight cavern with unparalleled finesse. Nothing was spared the touch of it, and the nimble muscle moved across the pink walls and slurped at the tender flesh that no other tongue could possibly reach.

She moved like she was insatiable, constantly sweeping around, ever tasting more of Lux’s juices with each slurp and suckle of her lips. She was relentless, probing every plush inch of cunt that was in reach of her tongue - which was all of it - and lathering it up with her own saliva. She didn’t just treat the depths with her touch, and probed every inch of the dripping snatch with that same level of eagerness, letting nothing escape her dexterous tongue’s reach. She slurped on fluids and sucked up female honey like it was nectar, pulling into her mouth happily.

“I -  _ Oh.  _ That feels so nice!” Lux whined, her hips moving in a wobbly fashion. “I didn’t - I didn’t know tongues could  _ do  _ that, wow -”

Her lips continued to move in vague up and down motions, almost like she was drinking, only set against Lux’s cunt lips. She added in the hard edge of her teeth where appropriate, and only very lightly; just tenderly, carefully grazing, for that hard edge. But beyond her mouth’s ministrations, her fingers moved up to provide yet another layer to the thorough licking, and her firm fingers began to rub and prod at the squishy folds around her lapping lips. Her tongue began to move back and forth in a straight pumping rhythm, driving in and out of the silken snatch like it was some sort of dick, plunging through the warm pussy and sliding in nice and deep. 

It really was a tongue-fucking, in the truest sense, though she made sure to make as much tongue-on-pussy contact as possible, rubbing and dragging the full length of her flat tongue against the squishy surface. It plunged in and out nice and fast, rubbing at all times, but that didn’t stop it from flexing and curling around the warm cove, the tip tracing and sliding through the textured length of the tunnel. Her fingers, meanwhile, pushed firmly into the folds outside, and gently eased their way deeper and deeper; it was an easy fit when her tongue took up so little space, letting her fingers find purchase in the first few inches of Lux’s sweet honeypot.

For Lux it certainly didn’t feel like such, and she groaned loudly and lewdly. Her body bounced in time with Cass's thrusting tongue and pumping fingers, which moved in a slick tandem that sent stray juices not collected by her mouth down to the floor. Her tongue undulated like a wave within the narrow tunnel while her fingers slipped inside, stretching out the first few inches carefully and gently, but thoroughly. Her face nuzzled in until there was nowhere else to go, her nose brushing up against Lux's clit as her too-long tongue licked away at her deepest parts like she was trying to reach the sweet spot of an icecream cone.

Lux was practically gushing by now, and Cass knew with certainty that Lux was wet enough by now to take one of her dicks. Sinking one of her tremendously long, girthy dicks into a small girl like her was always a worrying problem, but Cass was good at working them until they were nice and ready, and this time was no difference. It was like a waterfall of juices were raining down on her tongue, and she drank up everything that she could with quick lapping motions and rhythmic swallows of her lips. Her taste was sweet and thick like honey, pooling warmly on her tongue and making her inner walls nice and slick.

When she finally pulled away, she did so with a long, lasting lick across all of Lux's insides, using the broad flat of her tongue to really reach every last inch that was possible. She withdrew her tongue with a wet slurping noise and a liquidy pop, which was followed but a rush of feminine juices. Lux gasped and moaned at the sudden absence, her knees bending just a fraction of an inch from the barrage of unexpected pleasure; but she didn't give way, not yet, remaining in place like the good girl she was, and Cass was sure to praise her.

"Good girl," Cass purred, rising back up Lux's body. She settled in right behind her, hands creeping up to her face while Cass's head hovered right beside hers. "Tell me: did you like that?"

Lux whimpered in wordless approval, unable to speak with her senses still overwhelmed by the tongue-ravishing. It satisfied Cass all the same, and her fingers were soon prodding at Lux's chin, pushing her head around to meet hers. Her lips descended on the girl's, capturing the soft lips with her own far larger, fuller pair, and quickly teased them open so that her tongue could slither inside. Haste was her priority, as she still had the taste of Lux's cunt on her tongue and in her mouth, and she wanted the girl to taste that, too. She made sure to tangle her tongue with Lux's, and really tangle it, wrapping her nimble muscle around Lux's like a snake coiled around prey as she tried to spread the taste around.

Lux moaned into her mouth as her tongue was entangled, her eyes drifting closed as the tongues flexed and curled against one another. Saliva laden with juices was swapped and exchanged with syrupy noises, and Lux happily took everything that Cassiopeia gave her, even though it was all laced with her own arousal. The kiss didn't last long, and Cassiopeia didn't deepen it, for her desire was pounding in her ears and urging her to move faster, to move on and get to the action with haste, and in the end she was at the mercy of her enhanced libido.

She pulled back with another lewd popping noises, and she grinned at Lux's flushed face. "How does that taste, Lux?"

"Good," the girl whimpered breathlessly, her pretty purple lips parted. 

Cassiopeia smiled. The fingers of the hand that had been buried inside her cunt crept up Lux's face and moved toward her mouth, while the other hand reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out a rubber condom. She was an expert at putting them, and could do so both one-handed and without even looking at what she was doing; the harder part was getting her dicks out when they were in their current state, but she managed that, too, while keeping her focus on Lux.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Lux," she stated, her voice just as breathless as hers. "Do you want that?"

"Yes, please," Lux begged, not even flinching when Cass's shiny fingers pushed between her lips and entered her mouth. 

Cass's big, fat dicks were soon ready for penetration, having already reached their full length the very moment they were freed. They were monstrously engorged and filled out like iron spears, their odd shapes lending them a menacing appearance to the untrained. The upper prodded against the soft cheeks of Lux's ass, while the lower one dangled a little under its immense weight and slipped between her thighs. The softness of her skin and the silky feel of her stockings against her hyper-sensitive dickheads made Cassiopeia shiver with bliss, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding herself back and forth, seeking more of that pleasurable contact.

But she had something more pleasing waiting for her, and she pushed past her primal desires as she prepared herself for entry. She lifted her huge, throbbing upper shaft and set it against the girl’s lower entrance, grinding the thick, fist-like dickhead against her puffy folds that she had prepared so well. The touch of something so big and stiff made Lux groan and moan, her hips quivering just that tiny bit more, though the sounds escaping her mouth were somewhat muffled with Cass’s fingers inside it. The dickhead dragged against her flushed vulva and bounced against her clit, sending trembles through her tunnel at the much harder contact than she’d been exposed to just moments before.

“Keep steady, Lux,” Cassiopeia drawled. “Hands flat and legs spread - and brace yourself.”

The words were reassuring, but the pressure of the slowly pushing cockhead was most certainly not. It was always an intense crawl for anyone, including a small and slender blonde - well, temporarily-former blonde - like Lux. Those vivid, wide-stretched folds that had been so efficiently prepared by her mouth and tongue were battered near-flat by the remorseless push of the thick, ruddy tip, drawing out lines of bubbling wetness. It was difficult to pierce through the pink folds given her size and Lux’s narrow entrance, but that was never enough to slow Cassiopeia, and she continued to push her upper cock into the pink tightness. 

The first few inches popped inside at an agonizingly slow pace, and Lux let out a cute little whine as her cunt was stretched out wide by that little bit of cock alone - and still the first of much to come. Her tunnel bulged out as the weight of the cock pushed into her little body, forcing it out impossibly wide around its obscene girth. With each successive inch that managed to slide into her channel her voice rose up in cuter and progressively sluttier whimpers, already struggling to cope with the girth being jammed inside her. From the sounds she was making and the way her body was squirming, Cass figured it was her first time taking a dick when standing up as she was, making her difficulties understandable.

It was a tight fit, and her progress certainly wasn’t quick. It was slow and deliberate, sliding in gently and stretching it out around her with a calm intensity. It was clear that she  _ could  _ go faster, that she could claim Lux in no time flat, and that the strained folds that clung to her meat would happily take it even if it would strain them horribly - but Cass was there to stretch her out  _ properly,  _ to get as much of her immense lengths into that tight warmth as best as she could, and that was what she did. She pushed in, sinking inch after inch into the already gushing tunnel, feeling all the wetness dislodge around her pumping rod and relishing the way inner walls fluttered and spasmed at the first few inches jammed inside it.

“There’s so much,” Lux gasped weakly, fingers curling just a fraction. “So big -”

“There’s still more to go,” Cass told her gently, her tongue flicking out at a soft ear shell. “Just relax; you’re in good hands.” 

In she went, bit by bit, the cinnamon-coloured cock sinking through her petals. The girl rose up a little higher with each centimeter pushed into her warmth, for the pressure caused her to creep up onto the tips of her toes - an awesome display of her balance in those sexy heels, but a more adorable display of how hard it was for her to take Cassiopeia’s size. But take it she did, keeping herself mostly still despite the instinctive rising, her sopping snatch slowly filling out with more and more hard, dense cockmeat.

There was a pole of dick was jammed between her legs, with over half of the forearm-length dick conquering her tunnel. Easing her way inside wasn’t easy, and she could  _ feel  _ Lux stretching as she tried to fit herself, but she did through the relentless march of her hips and the steady forward thrust of her fat cock. The slurpy liquids that filled her love-canal served perfectly as natural lube, and while it would have helped to have something on her own dicks to help herself along, she worked with what she had and did so smoothly. She delved in nice and deep, comfortably sheathing her ridged cock in soft, pink folds, relishing in the supple tightness and smoothness.

She didn’t quite hilt herself inside, for she was longer than Lux’s tunnel could handle, and going all the way wasn’t feasible at present. It was enough for the both of them, though; for Cass, simply being inside feminine warmth was enough to make her sigh with bliss, enjoying the way the snug sheath surrounded her totally and utterly; and for Lux, it was simply the pleasure of being so totally filled out that there was nary a millimeter left for anything else. Lux appeared almost overwhelmed, with her face red and gaze distant, eyes almost crossed and lips captured between her teeth. A throaty moan left her mouth as she was so thoroughly filled out by hard dick, her senses struggling to cope with it all.

“You okay?” Cassiopeia grunted into her ear, entirely for Lux’s benefit; there was little chance of her stopping, but she needed to know if Lux was handling it well. The girl just nodded, apparently incapable of speech, and the lamia chuckled lustily.

Her hips pulled back, drawing out her huge, throbbing shaft at the same agonizingly slow speed with which it entered. She wanted Lux to grow accustomed to her size and heft, even if only temporarily, to allow her to handle the fucking that would come. Her tight, plush folds hugged the thick, oddly shaped cock, pulling at the dense meat as it was extracted. Female arousal came beading up around the line of her plump, sticky folds, dredged free by the sheer girth of the dick and the bulbous, ridged head that had driven in so deep initially. Cass’s pace was almost glacial, just a slow, steady extraction of her dick, and the pace allowed her to feel every last bit of Lux’s soft and textured cunt. 

It let Lux do the same, and she whimpered and sighed as the dick pulled free of her tightness with a wet slurp. Every inch that exited her body made her sigh just that little bit more, eyes hazy and jaw fluttering. The languorous pace was just what a small girl like her needed, as Cassiopeia had learned with many others of her size before. She used her knowledge to move her hips in just that right way to tease yet more whimpers from Lux’s tightly-pressed teeth, enjoying the hissing sounds of pleasure that escaped the slight girl. More enjoyable yet for Cass was the way Lux rose up further on her tippy-toes as the cock slipped free of her wet pussy, as if the act of it being removed was more intense than it pushing inside.

And soon enough, it was pushing back inside. Cass reversed herself once her fat cock-tip was back against the liquid-soaked folds, and pushed back inside with the same level of intensity. The normally tight pink walls stretched out around the battering ram of her cock, widening with each girthy inch pushed into her, like a wedge through the tight cleft. It was a slight reaction, but it was enough to leave the girl whimpering and groaning, her fingers visibly struggling to remain flat against the table as the cock started to move faster. Her hips jerked and legs shivered, her stability faltering as Cass pushed into her nice and steady. Only one of the lamia’s hands was on her hips to keep her steady, and her fingers lightly stroked at her abdomen as she got her cock in nice and deep.

“Oh, you’re taking it so well,” Cassiopeia sighed, her voice coming out more like a hiss. 

She worked herself inside and teased the cunt out around her, feeling it bend and bulge out around the weight of her immense cock as it slid home like a train coming to rest at a station. A slow and steady pace that grew a smidge faster with each rotation, and as a result the tight pussy stretched out a little wider in accommodation. She moved in a deliberate way to give herself more room to maneuver, allowing the cunt to memorize the shape of her shaft so that her faster movements didn’t strain Lux. Of course, any amount of increase in pace and strength strained her all the same, and her body quivered against Cassiopeia’s as the cock plunging in and out of her sopping warmth. 

There wasn’t an inch of the plush cunt that wasn’t touched by her long cock, and she worked all the inches that fit inside of Lux to the best of her capabilities. She moved firmer and faster, sliding her monstrous cock in with all the skill she had at her disposal, easily plumbing Lux’s depths. Her lower dick grinding up between her thighs, rubbing against the silk of her stockings and bobbing rapidly as her hips powered the thrusting of the upper one. Her cock churned the large amount of juices lining the sopping slit, making it bubble around her obscene length. There was little room for all that juice, and it was forced free as her cock drove in right up to her cervix before pulling back again. 

“G-goodness,” Lux sighed, her breath tiny and minute. It was almost lost in the rush of her exhalation, but for Cass, it was perfectly audible. “So -  _ wow  _ \- so big -”

She sawed her hips inside, her movements only getting faster and more intense as she got into the motions of sex. Lux’s whines grew increasingly frantic as her tunnel was worked nice and loose by the thick rod, and though Cass wasn’t reaming the girl’s hole out at all, the pace was more than enough to drive Lux into a hot and heavy mess. Her lips were consistently parted as sighs and husks left them, but that just gave Cassiopeia more leeway to move her fingers; she hooked them into Lux’s mouth and jammed them inside, pressing her fingertips against the backs of her teeth as she continued to groan. The sounds came out as muffled and took on a more desperate edge, but that didn’t hide the pleasure in those sounds, and it was like music to the lamia’s ears.

Though Cass hadn’t been focused on fucking Lux when she slithered in - had not even been a consideration since she arrived - but she really couldn’t find a fault with it when Lux felt so  _ good.  _ In the back of her mind she was aware that she wanted to talk things over with Lux, see what she wanted and how things stood between them, but… her cocks did the thinking for her, taking control and assuring her that  _ yes,  _ this was the right choice all along - and Cass was far to complacent with their whims. 

“Mmmm,” Cass groaned, “that’s it. Jussst like that…”

Cass grunted as her cock slipped inside the elastic folds with ease, no longer bothered at all by the tightness or the narrowness of the tunnel on offer. She had worked her until her cunt was nice and loose for her dick, and there was no trouble in sinking herself inside at a comfortable pace that was able to satiate her own ravenous needs. Her libido had her drive her cock in with speed, aided by the copious amount of juices slurping out of the snug tunnel, and her every inward push let her drive her swollen dickhead against the innermost barrier until it bent and spasmed around her. Folds quivered and clung to the meaty shaft, with her flushed cunt lips pulling along with the pumping meat and following its every motion.

Her fingers took hold of Lux’s wet mouth and probed whatever was in reach, stroking her tongue and teeth, prodding her cheeks and the spongy flesh below. It was fun feeling the vibrations of Lux’s moans and groans through her wet mouth, and Cass grinned at the throaty, muffled sounds. Her cock pushed in firmly, sinking as far as it could and slapping against the innermost barrier with devastating ease, teasing more intense moans from Lux’s lips. Her bulbous, thickly ridged head scraped and rubbed hard against the plush walls surrounded it before hammering home against her cervix, making it into a cushion for her rubber-clad rod of dickmeat.

“You’ve got,” Cass sighed, “a wonderful mouth, darling.”

Lux rocked forward with each intense push, body shaking and quivering, her knees bending inward as she lost more and more control of herself. The wood was nice and sturdy, the supports stiff and reinforced and entirely capable of taking Cass at her best - it wasn’t, after all, the first time she’d fucked a girl against it, and she’d certainly gone all-out before on the sluts that sat on top of it - but it still squeaked all the same, even though it held up far better than Lux was.

She struggled to keep herself upright as Cassiopeia bounded into her tight hole, stretching it out around the length of her broad cockmeat. Her girthy rod plunged into the wet hole, driving in through the tight walls in a nice, slick rhythm, her firm belly undulating under her shirt. Her hands pulled at Lux’s slender hip, tugging her onto her spear of a cock as it slid home. There was more force each time she pushed inside, her motions harder and firmer, her libido roaring in her ears as she sought to pleasure her aching cocks as best as she could - but at all times, seeking Lux’s pleasure as well.

“And you feel just wonderful,” she purred, her lips caressing the hard shell of Lux’s ear. “And you’re doing such a good job, too.”

Her breath came out hot and heavy as she pushed in harder and harder with each passing minute, trying to work a little more of her long cock inside to the best of her ability. The tight snatch squirmed and rippled around her as her cock claimed it as its own, plundering every last silken inch of that wet tunnel and turning it out around her. Lux groaned and sighed as she barely coped with how much was inside her, her teeth chattering around Cassiopeia’s fingers. Lux sucked on the slender, cinnamon-coloured digits that were jammed inside her mouth, apparently out of some desire to do  _ something _ .

Back and forth, back and forth; it kept on going, with Cass pumping faster and harder, burying as much of her hard cock inside as she could manage. Wetness surged up around her, welling around her length of cockmeat as it jammed in firmly and solidly. Lux’s body continued to rock, her knees bending in toward one another to an almost ludicrous degree, her stability clearly shot but still doggedly hanging on all the same. Her breath came out quick and fast; deep, husking pants that she was fucked harder than she had ever been before. Her cunt slurped and her plump folds popped wetly as the iron-hard shaft squished her softness down, grinding and rubbing in all the right ways.

She hit every one of Lux’s sensitive spots with ease, the sheer girth and length of her prick easily reaching  _ everything.  _ The squirms of her snatch got more and more intense as her nerves were hit time and time again, sending her into a fit of electric bliss. When combined with the previously thorough tongue-lashing, expert manipulation of her cunt, and the arousal-inducing modeling, Lux was thrown to the cliffs of ecstasy in almost no time at all; her cunt began to clamp down hard, rippling with jaw-dropping intensity and acting very much like a vice. 

“Just a little more -” Cass sighed, a throaty moan on her lips. “ _ Mhmmmm…” _

The pressure exerted on Cass’s thick dick was immense, enough to even make her pause and hiss, her golden eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment as she tried to keep hold of herself - but Lux’s peak was just arriving, her body trembling in the beginnings of her violent orgasm, and there was nothing Cass could do to hold on herself. Her dripping wet pussy began to contract and milk her shaft as Lux reached her peak with an audible gasp and moan, her sing-song tone throaty and deep. The clamping tightness exerted an amazing pressure down on her shaft as it sawed back and forth, gratifying her burning desire with the sheer intensity of Lux’s inner muscles, and that was proving to be just enough for Cass, too.

“A-ah,” the lamia sighed, her long tongue flicking through her teeth. “That’s nice -  _ Ah - _ ” 

Her eyes squeezed firmly shut, her voice murmuring sweet-nothings as pleasure rolled through her. Her fingers lolled out of her mouth as her neck stretched back, no longer capable of staring at the wall before her. Her neck and spine arched, forming a curvy ‘C’ shape, her ass jutting out nice and far and her hair flopping down near Cass’s face. Her crown, so precariously perched on her head, began to slip down with her falling strands, threatening to tumble entirely. Her fingers scratched hard at the wooden desk, curling and stabbing into her palms. 

Her orgasm came like a wave of hotness, the warmth so intense that it made her rubber feel irrelevant. It made it feel like Cass was plunging her cock into a sun-warmed pool of water, or, perhaps, an extremely tight and fleshy pipe overflowing with water. It was so impossibly tight that Cass felt herself similarly slipping, unable to control herself in those last few moments; truly, she loved moments like this, where a girl clamped down in orgasmic bliss around her fat cocks and provided her with unparalleled pleasure. It always happened, simply due to her size being far larger than the girls she was with, and it was always enough to throw her over the edge every time.

Even with her vaunted libido, she was a fairly ‘quick shot’, all told; it caused her to feel  _ too  _ much pleasure,  _ too  _ much sensation at any time. It also meant that she could go for hours on end, and with two cocks in the offering, that was a significant margin that few could hope to match. Regardless of the reasons, it had Cassiopeia drive her dick inside with a few final, desperate thrusts, slamming her cockhead against the fluttering cervix with tremendous force and making Lux creep further onto the tips of her toes. She should, by all rights, have fallen over; she stretched up on the ends of her high-heels, her spine and neck curved, her grip far too lax - but Cass’s body held her up, pressing against her reassuringly, while her cock acted as a lewd stand for her to rest upon.

They came in tandem, with Cassiopeia’s cock exploding as Lux rode out her orgasm. It was a hot, breathless moment, with Cass tugging Lux firmly against her curvier, more solid body. Her hips kept pumping and thrusting, driving the iron-hard length inside the widely spasming snatch even as it pulsated and rippled with orgasm. Cum surged along her broad girth and spurted into the tight rubber sheath, filling it out with warm seed. It ballooned out into Lux’s cunt, squishing against her tightly-clamping walls and spongy cervix, bending around the forceful powers being exerted upon it while still constantly filling with rich, creamy cum.

If it wasn’t the extra-heavy-duty rubber that it was, it would have surely burst from the forces playing upon it; but it held firm as the two of them kept going. Cass’s thrusting gently drifted off, her pace slowing and settled down as her massive shaft pumped out her voluminous load into the condom, stretching it out to twice its size and filling the rest of Lux’s core. Liquids seeped around the seal of her cock, dripping down in thick, gooey lines to the floor. Cass’s orgasm, though large, tapered off long before Lux, who continued to ride the high of her orgasm with shoulders shaking and a silly smile on her face.

“There we go,” Cass grunted, biting her lip, her hips rolling as the last little bit spurted from her shaft. 

When they finally all shuddered to a stop, there was nothing but breathy moans and the gentle slurping of well-churned juices. Her hips arched and fully extracted her spent cock from the too-tight tunnel, and it was almost too difficult to pull the condom outside when it was gripping so tight. She could feel the tunnel bounce back into place with elastic-like tenacity as her dick vacated it, and heard Lux moan softly. After being filled so totally for so long it must have been just as jarring to have it all removed from her cunt, and she made her feelings audible.

Lux was, by that point, almost entirely weak, her legs wobbly and generally unsteady. Her knees looked to be on the verge of buckling inward, and she’d yet to fall back on her heels, leaving her in an incredibly precarious position. Cass took it all into her own hands, steading the girl within her arms and gently prying her away from the desk. She was a lot stronger than Lux was, with muscle that was belied by her curvaceous, feminine body, and it was no trouble at all to pick the girl up and set her down gently on the desk. She rose up with her, extending up on her snake body so that she remained eye-level with the sitting, panting girl.

“I’ve got you,” Cass murmured gently, brushing aside the sweaty locks of lilac hair that had plastered to her forehead. She combed through the purple mass, easing free the clipped-on crown to prevent it from tangling too badly and setting it to the side. “It’s okay, Lux.”

She pressed her lips to her now-bare forehead, far more gentle than she might normally. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” the girl sighed, her voice bordering on a breathless sigh. “Good. Very good.”

“That’s wonderful,” Cass told her honestly, a smile on her plush lips. She cradled Lux’s tiny face in her hands, cupping her chin and tilting her face up. “Did it scratch your itches.”

“Mhm,” Lux hummed, a silly, content smile stitching its way across her face. “You?”

“I’m in a fairly good spot myself.”   
  


Lux laughed softly. “One down, one to go.”   
  


Cass snorted out a laugh of her own. “Oh? You think you can handle another round?” 

“Until you’re totally satisfied, yeah,” Lux replied, adding a preppy chirp to her tone, even though she was clearly worn down by her intense orgasm. Her words touched Cassiopeia, making her heart jump and shoulders tingle with adrenalin. Lux most definitely wasn’t a ‘take’ kind of girl, and unlike the others Cass was with, she had no intention of only being on the receiving end. She was, just like the first time they’d been together, intent on reciprocation and making sure Cassiopeia felt good too, even though it was something beyond her limits. 

And Cass liked it - a lot. She had fuckbuddies and sex friends that did care about getting her rocks off, with the aforementioned Janna being a very kindly girl that was content to keep going until Cass had really put a dent into her raging libido, but even then it wasn’t  _ just  _ for Cass’s sake; not like Lux, at least. Lux was eager, but not that level of horny, and her reasons were  _ entirely  _ for the lamia’s benefit. It filled her with more desire than she could understand, beyond just that want to fuck a cute girl. She felt like there was so much they could do together, so much they could learn, the things she could teach… it sounded silly in her mind, but Lux was just so attentive that it seemed possible. 

“You really are just the sweetest little treat,” Cass purred, staring Lux straight in the eyes. “My, the things I would do to you…”   
  


Lux licked her lips and swallowed hard to clear her throat. “What kinds of things?”

Cass let out a hot and heavy breath, laden with emotion. “All kinds of things, Lux. You make me want to do all sorts of things with you, from sweet to sinful and innocent to dirty.” Her voice got lower, throatier. “It’s almost like I can’t help myself around you, even though I just…  _ can’t  _ jump your bones. I’m sure that sounds silly, but…”

"That doesn't sound silly at all," Lux said softly, similarly reaching up to caress her face. Her touch was feather-soft, just barely brushing at her skin. "That sounds really - really hot, actually."

"Do you like hearing that?" Cass asked, her usual flirtatious lilt present in her tone, but there was a bit of vulnerability there, too. Perhaps undetectable, but Lux's responses mattered to her. 

"Yeah, it does." Lux bit her lip. "I really like it when you, uhm, tell me things like that. And when you tell me what to do. It's exciting."

That admission sent another tremor up Cass's spine, and she could only just hold back her shudders. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Lux stared at her intently. "It's really hot. You're so firm, and you...  _ know _ things. And I really like that you can take charge." She pushed her fingers rubbed together around Cass's chin, "I think I like stuff like that."

"So if I said," Cass husked slowly, her tone low and rolling, "That I want to undress you and in you down on that beanbag chair, you'd be happy?"

Lux blushed. "Yes."

"How happy, Lux?" Cass continued, her hands leaving her face to slide down the contours of her body. She grabbed at Lux's thighs and propped her legs up, sliding down the well-formed limbs and moving right for her heels. "Tell me."

"Really happy. Y-You're very sexy when you're in command."

"And you're sexy when you're taking my commands like a good little Demacian girl," Cass drawled, snapping one heel off after the other. "And speaking of commands, why don't you take those gloves off?

Lux let out a shaky sigh, and quickly worked at her gloves. First one, and then the other, was peeled off her arms and set to the side of the desk, leaving her hands bare. 

"And now the stockings," Cass followed, and Lux shakily brought one of her wobbly legs up and began the slow process of rolling it down her fair limb. Watching the black silk recede and pale, creamy flesh appear was a real treat, and she watched ravenously as one leg was exposed, and then the other in slow order. She set both hands down on Lux's soft, velvety thighs, lightly squeezing the flesh as she leaned in to the younger girl.

She eyed Lux's dress, but that wasn't her next target - she was very good at working up the moment, building anticipation and desire, and while Lux expected to take off her dress next, that wasn't what Cass had in mind. Her head dipped down coyly, her new haircut bobbing around her skull, presenting the slender curve of her neck to Luxanna. "My halter."

Fingers plucked at the halter strap of the beige top she'd picked out just a few days before, the motions of her hand hesitant, yet eager. Cass didn't know if Lux had been imagining what it would be like to undress the outfit off the girl she'd bought it for, but she was now able to do just that. Once the strap was moved around the shirt began to slide away, only to be prevented from falling off her chest entirely by a cleverly placed forearm. "Sash, Lux."

Her fingers were just as hesitant, her eyes constantly drifting up to the top that threatened to fall over the melon-sized tits just above her head. She plucked at the red sash as fast as he could manage, tripping up just once in her efforts to get it unbound. Once it was loose she pulled it all free, unsecuring the halter-top entirely, but she was ordered by Cass to fold it nicely before moving on.

"Now, the shirt."

Her hands rolled the shirt up, her pale fingers sliding against Cassiopeia's smooth, tanned flesh. She pulled it off as slowly as she pulled off her stockings and gloves, and the shirt crawled upward to bare the smooth, unbroken tract of her cinnamon-coloured belly. Lux sighed softly when she reached Cass's underboob, her fingers grazing breasts as soft as cookie dough, her motions ceasing entirely as she took in the sight of all that flesh sloping down under its own weight and resting heavily against her broad torso. 

Cass took it up from there, pulling the shirt off entirely, but doing so in the same manner as a striptease - slow enough for Lux to really indulge in the reveal of her mountainous tits, watching those pretty lips part and sigh at the luscious sight. Her tits were a sight for any girl to lust over, and it was really only those that couldn’t be considered ‘tit girls’ that didn’t care for them - which was most certainly not Lux, who visibly showed her pleasure. For a brief moment Cassiopeia had her hands trail over her breasts, sweeping her palms over the perfectly rounded mounds of doughy titflesh, watching the movements of Lux’s eyes.

“Finally,” she said slowly, “let’s get that dress off.”   
  


Lux reached back to peel down hidden zippers, and Cassiopeia barely helped her along, entirely content to just watch - and Lux seemed to enjoy that, taking some satisfaction in undressing herself before Cass. She was gentle with her outfit, peeling it off her slender, narrow curves and sliding it down. She removed it from the top-down, and it was only when it was down around her hips that Cass took up the slack and helped it over her legs in an effort to preserve the costume. Lux’s bare, pale body was a sight for Cass to behold, and she growled lustfully under her breath. 

But Lux was ready to one-up her once again, and drive her insane with another surge of lust. “Last time you, uhm, said you didn’t get chances to s-stretch girls like me out, right?” She licked her lips nervously. “I think this would be a nice time. I mean, I’d really like it if you could, ah, do that.”

“Cute girls like you really are my weakness,” she husked, laughing roughly under her breath. Her head dipping down. Her hands slid over the girl’s hips as her plump lips captured Lux’s, pressing them together firmly. She teased her lips open as her hands moved down to cup the student’s soft ass, fingers dipping into the plump, malleable mass. Her tongue entered her mouth, far gentler than earlier when her only girl had been to share her taste. It was a softer, more engaging make-out session, with her tongue moving out to dance against Lux’s before retreating to safety and pushing out again. 

She pulled Luxanna off the desk, holding her up in her arms and pulling her against her body. The girl yelped into her mouth at the sudden change, but that small noise was all she made; as she had said the first time they’d slept together she trusted implicitly in Cassiopeia, knowing that she would do nothing to hurt her, and her trust was rewarded. Cass kept her perfectly upright as their tongues tangled together and lips mashed against one another, and Lux’s body began to fully lean into the lamia’s far curvier frame. The much larger tits squished against her chest, acting like large, soft cushions.

“Here we go,” she purred.

Cassiopeia began to shuffle back, sliding backward onto her long, scaled body. Carrying a girl as light as Lux was quite literally no trouble at all, and she carried into the center of the room with their tongues dancing and spit swapping the entire time. Lux made cute little noises as Cass’s tongue teased its way through her mouth, swiping around with swift and nimble movements that Lux could only barely reciprocate. She didn’t have Cass’s skill or talent, but she tried her best all the same to properly reciprocate.

However, there wasn’t much time to do that, not when Cass began to lower the girl down into one of her big beanbag chairs and press her firmly against them. Her long body began to curl around the large, comfy beanbag, encircling it in layers of green and yellow scales. Lux rested underneath her, looking cute and timid and  _ horny,  _ staring up at Cass with just as much desire that Cass was currently displaying, much to her approval. 

But their eye contact was broken in short order as Cassiopeia pulled at Lux’s body and spun her around, softly but swiftly urging her body into the new position. Her hand applied a light amount of pressure, just enough to push her face into the comfortable fabric and pin her down. Her coils pushed against the sides of the beanbag chairs, manipulating it in such a way that the middlemost sections began to bulge upward and push into Lux’s midsection, bending her body into a position better suited for what Cassiopeia had in mind. Her beanbag chairs were large, comfortable, sturdy, and well-suited for manipulation, allowing Cass’s incredibly powerful snake body to push it into a myriad of positions that could support any kind of sex - something she’d made great use of before, and did so again here and now with Lux.

The girl was face down, her cheek pressed against the fabric and her head dipping into the beanbag. Her hips were higher up than the rest of her body, the beanbag more comfortably moulded around her midsection and her pelvis. It was like a gently sloping cushion, guiding the girl into something like a downward dog - something that would be perfect for really working her massive girlcock inside her snatch. Her hand kept a firm hold on Lux’s head, pushing her down with only the barest amount of strength, with her hand resting on the plush meat of her ass.

“Hold on, cutie,” Cassiopeia said. “I’m going to be working a lot of dick inside you, okay?”

“Y-yeah, go for it, Cass,” Lux said in turn, sounding just as horny as before. 

But Cass didn’t push into her immediately, and it wasn’t simply because she had to put on another condom. Her coils, which had been manipulating the beanbag, began to curl around the girl, sweeping around in broad arcs like roiling waves of shimmering green scale. The end of her tail curled over Lux’s shoulders, the yellow underside of her immense body rubbing against her skin in a way that made her sigh and shiver, and it was soon followed by more and more and  _ more;  _ meters on meters of snakeskin, sliding over her tender white flesh and covering her up. Soon, Lux’s backside from just under her shoulders and down to the small of her back was covering in loops that went all the way down to the end of the beanbag chair, totally and utterly pinning Lux down in their weight.

Cassiopeia still remembered Lux’s enjoyment of being pinned down and neutralized last time, and it seemed that the kink remained here and now, as her breathing quickened and pupils dilated. Her hips moved with clear eagerness, just idly jerking up and down with barely contained anticipation, her bare fingers pulling at the fabric of the chair she was moulded against. And Cass was happy to reward her patience by setting her thick dickhead against her lower lips, dragging the rubber-clad tip back and forth against the folds that dripped like a waterfall.

“O-oh,” Lux whined, just the indication of the cock enough to elicit a reaction.

The bulbous, ridged head caressed her clit, making Lux sigh and whimper at the heavy touch while the rest of her slit squished wetly. The weight of her dick was enough to make the spongy skin go flat, unable to contend with all that weight, and each time the beefy girth slapped against them it produced wet noises and liquidy pops. But teasing wasn’t what Cass had on the menu, and she wanted to fuck just as much as Lux did; and soon, she was pushing her second cock into the warmth of her pliant, horny cunt, sliding it in nicely. 

“Still so tight,” Cass told her in a low drawl, her lips descending inches away from her ear. She positively felt the girl shiver at her words, even as her slit did the same around her throbbing dick.

In she went, pink folds stretching out in response, wide and greedy for more. They hugged her meat firmly, almost as if attempting to tug her in, but Cassiopeia remained in full control of her pace. It was measured, and she pushed herself inside with a hyper-awareness of Lux’s capabilities, as well as her own. She didn’t thrust straight down like before and instead moved in a circular motion, her hips really rolling and her belly undulating as she slid her cock inside. It caused her heavy, oddly-shaped cockhead to slide against the bottom track of the sopping slit, rubbing against it and pushing out that section alone.

The wall stretched and squished as the circular motion of her hips made it bulge out and stretch, and instead of just filling out the cunt she had the tunnel bulging out in one particular angle. The rolling motion maximized the contact her cock made with the plush cunt, and every inch her head dragged across was stretched out just a little bit more as she remorselessly ground into it. Where before nerves had been hit by sheer dint of her girth, this was entirely deliberate; a way of setting the tunnel alight with a flurry of activity, making progression smooth and easy as all of her walls were set in motion.

“S-so f-full,” Lux groaned, her face pushing further into the chair. “I - I -  _ Oh -” _

Cassiopeia chuckled, low and musical. “You’re taking it wonderfully, Lux. Just let me guide you along…”

The rotation stretched out the walls just that tiny bit more as the cock slid in nice and deep, allowing just that tiny bit more of her cock to fit inside. She didn’t go for broke on the first try, though, and was pulling out before even half of her vascular cock was inside her warmth. Yet she was pushing back in without delay, using her momentum to push herself in with the same circular motion, working those walls wider around her shaft. Her cock rubbed more thoroughly against the bottom of her cunt, dragging bodily across every plush inch as it delved deeper on each thrust before pulling away, as Cass trusted more in repetition to see her through rather than going for broke immediately. 

Lux made the same noises as before, whimpering and groaning as her cunt was filled out at the slow, intense pace, but her breath came out in quicker gasps, her groans a little more hissing; presumably, being pinned down and left at the lamia’s mercy was adding that extra  _ edge  _ to it all for her, heightening her pleasure. Her fingers curled into the beanbag chair just as her toes curled up into themselves, being the only way her body could seek any sort of purchase or pressure as Cass’s coils removed all agency from her and pinned her to the huge beanbag chair.

The downward-facing position let Cass work her cock in without difficulty, and it was easier to push and pull more hard cockmeat in and out of her clamping snatch when gravity was there behind her; letting Lux fall onto her shaft was one thing, but this was another, and she had the full and total use of her body here. She could flex her muscles and roil her snake-half to send her oversized futacocks into the waiting hole below her, sliding into the gushing warmth just as she wanted to. Where before she was fucking for Lux’s sake and that of her own raging libido, here she was calmer, a little more focused, and her mind was on working out Lux’s cunt and really taking her time to get her nice and loose around her; to stretch her until she was filled right to the brim with dense cock, and no more would fit.

It was easier thought than said, and said than done; Lux was small, and tight, and Cass was huge. This wasn’t something she got much experience with anyhow, and it was still a learning experience even for her. Yet she managed, using all the skill at her disposal to work herself into a slick rhythm where her pacing never ceased and her rolling motions consumed as little energy as they could and the elastic rebound of her muscles powered the forward pump her log of cockmeat. She sawed in at that strange rotation, getting just a tiny bit more inside each time, feeling more and more of her wetness bubble up around her.

“Perfect,” Cass murmured, leaning over the girl. “You’re doing wonderfully, Lux -”

Coils pressed down firmly, occasionally shifting to find better position for themselves. Scales rubbed against one another with hissing noises as well as rubbing against Lux’s back, causing a massage-like sensation as intense as the one they shared at the salon and consequently making the girl squirm and writhe. Cass could feel every motion she made, every struggle or squirm or vibration of pleasure, and she reacted accordingly by applying pressure where it was needed and keeping her safely pinned down at all times.

Her cock worked at a good pace, sliding into the tight cunt without much trouble and delving in deep. There was no resistance as she pushed at tight walls, and even though she was forcing them out at truly obscene angles such that inches more dick could fit inside, there seemed to be no issues whatsoever thanks to her slow and deliberate pace. Lux just kept moaning and sighing, bliss soaking through her tone and in the lilt of her voice at a far faster pace than before, her skin growing ruddy as it flushed with blood.

Sweat lined her pale flesh, running under Cass’s scales and ended up proving to be a slippery hold when she began to shift and slide. She applied more pressure, her powerful muscles rippling to keep a good hold on the girl, almost as one would with a stick of butter. It proved to be incredibly sensual for Lux, as now most of her body was trapped inside a rippling sheath of vibrating and rotating muscle and scale that caressed every inch of her sensitive flesh, and it showed in her subsequent moans and quivers. Her face was half-buried in the cream-coloured fabric, only half of it visible, her teeth actually nipping at the fabric and holding fast in an attempt to find  _ something  _ to hold on to when all her power was taken from her, and it made Cassiopeia groan.

She continued to plunge her cock downward, her pace never slowing or stopping, despite the constant adjustments of her lower half and the deliberate concentration on her hips. More of her was inside Lux’s pussy than before, even though it didn’t seem like it was possible; and more space was made available as she pushed on through, stretching out those walls like they were a glove to be broken in, driving her iron-hard length as deep as it could go before retracting and trying once more. She didn’t stop, didn’t pause, only moving with firm and potent force, and that proved to undo Lux better than anything else that evening, for soon enough she was turned into a sweaty, moaning mess that was truly the furthest thing from the well-spoken, prim and proper girl she was normally.

“There we go,” Cass sighed, “there we go…  _ ah,  _ you’re so  _ tight _ .”

Back and forth, in and out. More of her cock made it inside than ever before, with the oddly shaped and tapered head leading the way. The thickly bulging sections of turgid dickmeat followed as it pushed in as far as was physically possible, drawing out yet more moans from Lux’s pretty lips. Her body writhed and pushed into the beanbag chair, sinking just that little tiny bit deeper into the plush material on each go until there was a Lux-shaped imprint in the cream-coloured mass. Her legs flexed as far as they could and her toes curled in on themselves, while her hands sunk in deep as she clutched at everything in reach. 

Coils pressed down, slipping and sliding against her sweaty-streaked skin in a massage of the lewdest sort, but at no point did it mask that it was those thick portions of snakeskin that kept Lux trapped. Between the rising fabric of the beanbag chair that bulged out as Lux was pushed down and the green loops hooked around her body, she looked to have been entirely swallowed up with only the barest hint of her limbs and half of her cute face peeking up, cheek mashed in tight to the fabric. Her eyes looked so distant that she was nearly cross-eyed, her mouth parted and tongue lolling, husky breaths coming out at a quick and frantic pace. 

“K-keep g-go-ing,” Lux stuttered, her teeth tightly clamped together and her voice hissing out between them. “I-It’s -  _ Ah!  _ \- S-so -” 

Her voice trailed off, quite literally fucked away from her by the relentless girlcock plunging into her tight folds. The voice had been quiet anyhow, almost lost amidst the sounds of churning juices and squelching liquids, which dribbled over her wide-stretched folds as the cock forced it all out. Cass heard her all the same as if it was crystal clear, and took it as a very, very good sign, and was satisfied both in the knowledge that she wasn’t hurting Lux and that she was enjoying it to an unparalleled degree.

“Whatever you wish,” Cass groaned, hips rising and falling in time with the sawing motions of her prick and the pendulous swaying of her immense mounds of tittyflesh.

It was nice for Cass when she could get herself into a good pace, her rhythm just right and with perfect economy of motion. There were only a couple of inches that couldn’t make it inside her spasming snatch, but there was more than enough of her cock sliding in deep and filling out the tunnel to its maximum capabilities. It took a long, long time to achieve these sorts of rhythms and that level of stretching, but Cass had plenty of it with Lux acting so submissive and willing, and she saw no need to push herself too fast. 

Cass’s pace was circular and the movements of her hips sawing, a pace that was meant to really stretch out portions of the slim pussy at any one time and enable her cock to roll in and out properly. However, as more of her iron-hard spear made it inside, she was soon stretching out everything by sheer dint of length and size alone - and there was simply no way to measure and pace when there was  _ that  _ much cock to contend with. But Cass made it work, and on each hilting motion, where her throbbing dickhead was jammed in right against the squishy cervix so deeply that it nearly gave way, every bit of Lux was stretched out to a phenomenal degree. She was filled right to the brim, with no inch left untouched and many inches stretched to twice their possible width. 

Cass kept on going, listening to Lux’s moaning cries and using her cute noises as fuel. Down she went, over and over, hips rolling and stomach flexing, coils shifting in a mesmerizing pattern. Lux’s skin was as soft as silk and covered in copious amounts of sweat, making her like a wet bar of soap, and Cass loved that texture; she would be content to rub herself against Lux and just  _ feel  _ her whenever she could, for that was how soft her skin was, but right now it had that extra little bit of  _ oomph  _ that made her body tingle. Lux wasn’t the first girl at all to take this kind of fascination in her body and enjoyment out of the treatment, but one of the very few to really let her work at it in such a way.

“You feel so nice,” Cass was saying, her voice still carrying that throaty purr that seemed to make Lux shiver with delight, “both inside, and out.”

The beanbag dipped further and further, with Lux’s body following suit the longer it went on. Cass lost track of time as she drove herself inside of the girl’s elastic folds, for time had no meaning or bearing as she just worked and worked and worked at the girl until there was no more that could be done and she had extracted everything she could out of her honeypot. There were other ways and other positions to stretch her out in more inventive ways, but this was just  _ perfect.  _ Clearly it was for Lux as well, though she seemed so far gone that anything beyond processing the relentless, cunt-filling sex was beyond her.

“So small, so cute against me,” Cass continued, her breathing coming out in pants. “So nice to hold and caress - you like that, don’t you?”

“Y-es,” came Lux’s whimpering reply, her words muffled against the beanbag chair. 

The sex couldn’t last forever, though, and Cass knew that. It was a matter of her own arousal and Lux’s constant spasming, her own orgasmic release rising and falling like the crashing of waves against the shoreline, just a constant barrage as her body was so easily pushed to the edge. It wasn’t an effortless affair for Cass when she was being so patient and thorough, and that strain began to tell on her face and in the lines of her face, with her body growing as taut as her brow. Her stomach rippled and showed off with muscle, her cinnamon-coloured skin streaked with lines of sweat that plopped down on her scales below. Her breasts hung down under their weight, and in a hilariously lewd way, weighed her torso down further and further.

Her breathing was deep and panting, only barely able to hold on as she slammed her cock down into the clamping tunnel. Sweat stung her eyes and soaked into her hair, and for a brief, bemusing moment, Cass could only think in fear that she was ruining Lux’s efforts to fix her up; but the moment passed quickly, both because she was focused on what she was doing, and because she knew that there was plenty of time in the future for Lux to fix her up. The hair was temporary, but the impact Cassiopeia made here on Lux would be lasting, and she wanted to get that last little bit in before she couldn’t take anymore.

Her cockhead slammed against her cervix with firm impacts, making Lux’s body rock and roll. She gasped weakly, her pretty black eyelashes fluttering rapidly, her cunt spasming with intensity, and it assaulted Cass’s snakecocks with intense pressure. It squeezed and squished around her, enveloping her in a seal of soft flesh, and it soon became too much. Cassiopeia grunted along with her last few thrusts, which were much harder and faster than the other few as her orgasm rose up with startling swiftness. She hissed with desire as her cock drove in with the force of a battering ram, the sudden ramp-up in intensity making Lux’s spin arch and voice cry out in bliss - it proved to be exactly what she needed, sending electric lightning surging through her body, and that tossed Cass over the edge too.

Even then Cass tried for a few more thrusts, holding down the swelling in her cock and the buildup of cum that tried to surge through like a high-pressure hose. The downward angle really did help her fill Lux’s core with many, many solid inches of cockmeat that rivalled steel in hardness and strength, and that allowed her last few thrusts to enter with satisfying thumps of flesh and squelches of runny liquids. But it  _ was  _ only a few final thrusts, as soon Cassipeia was hilting herself as best as she could, only  _ just  _ shy of truly bottoming out inside, before letting herself go with a loud, hissing grunt.

Cum surged into the condom at a ridiculous pace, and if it hadn’t been there, Lux’s womb would have been totally filled up with hot, thick semen. As it was the rubber caught it all, though it ballooned outward and pushed against her cervix, moulding to it like a water balloon. It swept out around the rest of her shaft, spilling in silky, hot waves and pushing out sections of rubber into the soft lining of her pussy. There was no rhyme or rhythm here, only the flowing of too-thick baby-batter that moved in ways only nature could perceive, filling out the condom as the cock filled out Lux’s sweltering pussy.

Her coils gradually began to slip away as the violent eruptions of her cock came to a stop, but Lux’s body was still shivering in the throes of pleasure and the sheer overwhelming sensations that came with being filled by a forearm of cock, and it didn’t even seem like the girl was aware that it had all stopped. Cassiopeia moved slowly and carefully, her long body sweeping around the beanbag chair like a snake at rest while her luscious upper body settled down, sliding up against Lux’s far more slender one. It was like replacing a blanket of scales with one of silk, and Lux jumped up against her.

“Shhh,” the lamia sighed, tongue tickling the teen’s ear, “I’ve got you.” 

Arms wrapped around her, tugging Lux tight against her. She tried to manipulate the bean bag into a more even mass rather than the sloping hill, letting Lux rest properly on the soft bedding. Cassiopeia’s large body pressed against her softly, maximizing the skin-on-skin contact and making sure her breasts moulded against the back of her neck like pillows. She wanted to comfort Lux and make sure she could enjoy the afterglow of such a thorough stretching, and to that end acted like a human blanket.

“Gently, now,” she said, voice soft and reassuring. “There you go…”

Lux’s quivered against her, slowly, gradually coming to a stop, and soon enough she was just enjoying the heat and comfort of Cass’s large, voluptuous body. Her breathing didn’t recover for some time later, and first she was pulling in hissing gasps before they gave way to deeper panting, and then gradually evened out into something more normal - if somewhat breathy. Her eyes remained closed, her lips still parted; her makeup was smudged and runny in places from the sweat and the constant rubbing of her cheeks against the bean bag, and Cass took it upon herself to gently wipe her face and clean up the black and purple marks.

Her hands stroked at her sweat-flattened locks of purple hair. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Good,” Lux responded weakly, her voice bordering on a sigh. “Very good.”

“I’m glad,” Cassiopeia said honestly. She eased Lux into her arms in a soft cuddle, bending her torso around the smaller girl’s. She didn’t need to ask if Lux wanted to cuddle, and Lux certainly did need to, either. It was practically a given at this point, and Cass was content with it.

She felt really, really good, with the girl bent against her and her body thrumming with the after-effects of her release. She was very dimly aware that her intention had not been to eat her out, fuck her with both of her dicks, and then pull her down into a puddle of limbs - she had wanted to  _ talk  _ to her, and she’d done the furthest thing from that. It was really,  _ really  _ hard to think of a reason why she shouldn’t have fucked her, though, her near-nymphomaniacal libido rewarding her choices with nothing but good feelings. 

“You’re soft,” Lux said, more than a little vaguely, and Cass couldn’t blame her for it.

“Why thank you, Lux.” She pressed her lips against the back of her neck. “You don’t have anything to do, right?”

“No.”

“Good, good.” Cassiopeia pulled her tighter against her, and licked her lips. It was a soft, silent moment, the kind a person could linger in for a long time, and Cass wanted to. “...Thanks for being here.”

  
“Hm?” Lux peered at her. “No problem, Cass. I wanted to do this for us.”

She bit her lip. “Us, huh?” 

“Yeah. It was fun.” Her smile was lazy and easy-going, making it all the more charming. 

“I’m glad.” Her voice got a little distant, a bit hesitant. She waited, pausing, biting her lip. “You know, I had been wanting to talk to you. I was going to when I noticed you were here, but, well, with this little display…”   
  


Lux laughed weakly. “Yeah, I’d see how that’s distracting.”   
  


“Quite.” Cass shifted in her neat pile of coils. “I wanted to say that… well, I don’t date often, and this is somewhat different ground for me.”

“I know,” said Lux. “And thanks, for taking me up on my offer. I think it went really well, too! So that’s good!”   
  


“It did, yes,” Cass said, and she meant it - she really did. But still, she had more to say, and it made her anxious. “But… my conditions needs a lot of… relief, and it can be difficult to live with, and for others to live with, too.”

“I don’t want anything to be difficult,” Lux said directly, and as if realizing her own bad phrasing, adjusted. “For us, not me. Myself, that is.”   
  


“It does make things awkward, though, for you,” Cass said vaguely. “I do need to sleep around frequently to take the edge off, and that’s not easy for… relationships. That can make one feel isolated, and -”

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Cass,” replied Lux earnestly, smoothly, nuzzling into Cass’s body. “I understand that kind of stuff a little bit, and I’ve… noticed that you’re alone, usually. But, uh, I don’t think that’s a problem at all! At least, not for us. Do - do you think so?”   
  


“I don’t want it to be, no,” was her careful reply. “I just - I guess I wanted to make sure that you know my needs are pretty present, and not easy to deal with. And that means taking the edge off, frequently.” She bit her lip. “And… I do mean that. It’s not something I can just forget about; it’s a constant urge. Needy.”

She licked her lips tentative unsure of how hard to drive the subject - or if she was even comfortable with it. It was only a second of delay before she pushed on, switching tacts. “And… when I considered that with all the rest, I just - had some questions about how things stood. Like I said, it’s different for me. Like - like the haircut; first time in many, many years, and not something I’m quite comfortable with -”

Really, Cass should have known the issue with her words before she’d spoken them, because Lux’s eyes went wide and her face looked stricken. “O-oh - oh, I didn’t push past your boundaries, did I? I’m sorry, I get into things and just go through them sometimes and I didn’t realize that you weren’t -”

“-No, it’s not - not an issue like  _ that. _ ” Cass tried to be firm, like Riven was with Kat. “I mean, I had reservations, and I was very nervous, but trusting you was the right choice. I like it. I.. like our dates, too. I’d really like to explore dating with you, Lux. I just want you to know what dating  _ me  _ entails.”

“Oh.” Lux bit her lip. “Well, I am sorry for anyone that made you feel like this. Whatever the reasons are. I really enjoy spending time with you, and as long as whatever you need to do doesn’t undermine  _ our  _ time together, then I don’t mind at all! Honestly.”   
  


“It’s not exactly  _ standard… _ ”   
  


“I know, but I’m used to people living under another’s thumb.” She shrugged. “I - okay, maybe I didn’t do a great job of it, but I want you to be comfortable! Because I am. Sure, it’s a little unconventional, but it’s okay.” To her credit, her voice was far firmer than Cass’s, and with more conviction - she knew what she wanted, and Cass was left breathless by it. “We’ll work it all out  _ together. _ ”

Cass opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it with a soft chuckle. Lux was eternally, painfully earnest and open, and Cass was beginning to realize that even if she had ulterior motives, she’d just say them up-front. Maybe, for all her earnestness, Lux was just as bad at communicating; thinking things didn’t need an in-depth explanation when they were so simple and straightforward in her own mind. She cuddled the girl, bringing her in and holding her in her arms, and received a soft coo of contentment - like a cat. 

  
“Thank you,” Lux murmured a few moments later.

“For?”

“Opening up.” Lux snuggled back against her, almost purring like a feline when pet. “Talking to me like that. It was very brave of you -”   
  


Cassiopeia blushed. “Well, I wouldn’t say  _ that… _ ”

“-And it’s totally welcome, really. I mean, it’s not something I  _ expect,  _ but, like, it’s better to know what you feel, than just second-hand info.  _ Really,  _ thank you for opening up, and trusting me with this. You telling me your thoughts means I can help and adjust, and I’ll do so in turn, and we’ll make it work.”

The Lamia’s gaze softened, her smile loose. “That sounds really nice, Lux.”

“I’m glad,” Lux replied, eyes just as soft. “You can tell me anything, anytime - then there’s nothing we can’t handle.”

Cass’s throat felt almost tight, but she tried to speak through it - not a response to Lux’s words, though they meant  _ far  _ more to her than she could ever express, but a desire that was burning her tongue the longer she didn’t speak it. “Would you like to go on a date next weekend? I confess I don’t know what yet, but I’ll think of something.”

“‘Course,” Lux half-mumbled, pressing herself against Cass’s pillowy breasts. “Whatever you’d like. Your turn.”

* * *


End file.
